The Grimborn Sister
by Lizby
Summary: Hiccup knew who the enemy was. Battled against them time and time again. So when he meets her, the sister of his enemy, only to fall in love with her–everything he knows is challenged. (RTTE AU) *hiccstrid*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I own nothing, unfortunately. HTTYD belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. I just enjoy the heck out of the story and characters.**

A man sat on the grassy hill near the edge of a rocky cliff, his booted foot extended out as the prosthetic one rested bent near his body. As he gazed out at the vast oceans surrounding Berk he payed no attention to the steady breeze ruffling his already unruly hair. His mind somewhere else completely lost in thought.

Thoughts that consisted of his life up unto this point. A life that most double his age could only imagine living. Specifically they were centered around his time at the Edge. About a year ago when his life changed forever. Almost more so than the day he shot down a Night Fury and befriended it.

A smile ghosted his face as he thought of the beginning of the chain reaction that changed his life, the day that he met _her_. The love of his life. The woman his soul called out to in a way he didn't know was possible. The short time they had then was stuff of a famous love saga. One that was told in grand details in mead halls and taverns, years after they would be gone.

The two had gotten off to a rocky start but once they got past their differences, she had opened up a whole new world for him. A world full of love and passion. And in return he had done the same for her and more...that is, until she was taken from him. Destroying their happiness.

His smile dropped and a pained look crossed his face as he recalled the dark time. When everything he had ever know to be true was tested. His faith and outlook on the world shattered.

He had lost himself for a time.

Which eventually led to him leading the charge in the largest battle the Archipelago had ever seen. Killing countless men and dragons. Something that he hated to this day but the evil they were facing was unlike anything ever seen before. Not something they could ignore. They had to fight.

A gentle nudge to his boot interrupted his thoughts and pulled him back to the present and out of the past as he brought his eyes to the concerned pair of large green ones at his side. Relaxing his face, he laid a hand on the large scaly head of his best friend. Fingers digging in for a appreciative scratch behind his ear flaps.

"Sorry Bud, was I Ignoring you?" A playful bite to his boot was his answer. Hiccup let out a small chuckle as a half smile pulled at his mouth. The irony of the action not lost on him.

"It all did start with my chewed up boot didn't it?" Toothless chocked his head to the side. Unaware of what his rider meant.

"Who knew one of the twins screw ups would change my life forever?" He ran his hand down Toothless's scales again as a far away look crossed his face.

"A damn chewed up boot…"

* * *

"Ruff! Tuff! Where are you?!" The angry auburn haired man stomped down the wooden bridges connecting The Edge's huts. His barefoot and prosthetic slapping the wood with two very different and distinct sounds.

"I _know_ you two had something to do with this!" He carried a single chewed up leather boot in his left hand as he fast approached the twins hut. After giving the door a firm knock Hiccup waited, arms crossed and bare foot tapping on the deck outside.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a female and male twin poked their heads out. "Hey Hic, what can we do you for?" Tuffnut asked stepping forward towards his seething leader. Without saying a word Hiccup thrust forward the single chewed up boot, with an annoyed look on his face.

Realization dawned on both twins and sheepish grins appeared on their faces. They both exchanged quick glances before turning back to Hiccup and walking towards him. "So let me tell you a little story H." Tuffnut slide up beside him and draped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "It all started when our prized boar, Ragnar, decided to take a stroll last night."

Not wanting to hear anymore of Tuffnut's story, Hiccup shook the destroyed boot again in the air. Clearly wanting the male twin to get to the point.

"Okay okay okay, what my brother is trying to say our fair and just leader who would never rush to punish any of your _loyal_ warriors–"

"Get to the point." Hiccup said dryly as he cut Ruffnut off.

"Ragnar got in your hut last night and chewed up your boot." They both said simultaneously in one breath.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the two, before pinching the bridge of his nose to try and hold off the oncoming headache. After years of dealing with the twins antics he knew yelling at the two trouble makers would do next to nothing. They would just take the verbal assault and completely brush it off. Which left only one form of punishment: assigned work.

As he was still contemplating the twins fate, he failed to notice the appearance of the other four riders. Heather landed Windshear onto the wooden deck, Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang landing right after them. Their respective riders getting off, to watch the exchange with interest.

"Oh the nose pinch. He's doing the nose pinch! That's means he's _really_ mad, this is going to be sooo good." Snotlout said as a grin spread on his face. Eagerly awaiting to hear what Hiccup had in sort for the twins.

Fishlegs walked up beside Heather, pensive looks on both their faces as they took in the scene. The twins. Barefoot Hiccup. A chewed up boot. They looked at each other and the same thought crossed both their minds, _things didn't look good for the twins._

Camicazi leaned against the side of her dragon, Stormfly, a smug grin on her face. Not one as large as Snotlout's but still a grin that showed she was going to enjoy what Hiccup was about to do.

 _If only they learned to be as sneaky as yours truly they wouldn't get caught doing half the stupid stuff that they do_. She thought as her mind went back to all the thieving she had done in the past. Being that she was a Bog Burglar she had grown up taught by the best thieves in the Archipelago. Through her youth she had stolen more precious items and artifacts than she could count. None meaning much to her, the thrill of the steal being what she was truly after.

It was only when Hiccup, had introduced her to her dragon best friend, with the stipulation that she couldn't use the Deadly Nadder to commit crimes did she stop. Of course, she did sneak a few things here and there from the dragon trappers when her and the other riders battled against them. Figuring that stealing from bad guys was more than likely ok. A loophole of sorts.

Coming out of her thoughts she watched as Hiccup let go of the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes. Staring intently at the twins.

"First, you have to fix the your boar cages. I don't want boars roaming around the Edge. Ever. Again." He ground out between clenched teeth which the twins nodded rapidly to, not questioning his punishment so far.

"Second," he held up two fingers. "You're both on patrol for the next two weeks." He said and the their spirits instantly deflated at hearing the second part of their punishment. The two began moaning like children and throwing themselves into each others arms in overdramatize despair.

The other riders watching the two, tried to muffle their laughter a bit at the twins antics but were having a hard time doing so. They _all_ knew how much the two hated patrol in general. So to have todo it for two weeks straight truly was a harsh punishment in the twins book.

Hiccup shook his head at the twins actions and turned away from them, letting them deal with the repercussions of their boars actions. He walked over to the other four riders, boot still in hand.

"Snotlout, do you by any chance have an extra boot I can barrow?" His shorter cousin nodded, the grin still on his face.

"I got you Cuz, but I don't know how well it will fit." Snotlout's grey eyes trailed from Hiccup's bare foot to his own booted one. Trying to compare the size difference just by sight alone.

"I know, I just need it until I can get to the Northern Markets and buy a new one." His voice already sounding more exhausted than it should have for so early in the morning. Unfortunately for Hiccup everyone's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of the Northern Markets.

Seeing their reaction Hiccup quickly sprang into action to shut down anymore thoughts they had on the matter.

"Which I'll be going to…alone." He told them, stressing the word alone. A chorus of 'awwws' were heard as the twins deemed the conversation they were having no longer important and headed toward their boar cages to start on their first chore. Snotlout grumbled as well as he headed for his hut to retrieve the lone boot.

Which left Hiccup with, Heather, Fishlegs and Cami. All three of which, he would have no problem coming with him to the Northern Markets but in reality he really needed them to keep the twins on task while he was gone. Also a little alone time might do him some good. Stress from dealing with the dragon hunters, the dragon eye and _Viggo_ ; had left him mentally drained. Waring him down to where his patience was almost nonexistent. Which was making leading this group near impossible.

Nodding his head slightly at the decision. Yes, a solid day to have no responsibilities and to hopefully clear his mind could be just what he needed.

Hiccup turned to the remaining three riders, "will you guys make sure the twins stay on task?" Heather and Fishlegs both gave him a nod, "not a problem Hiccup we've got your back. Have a safe trip." Fishlegs told him before extending his hand towards Heather, which she gladly took. As they walked away Heather took a quick look over her shoulder at Camicazi. Giving her a look and a nod towards Hiccup before turning back and walking off towards the Twins boat pitt. Hand in hand with the man she loved. Hoping her friend had caught the hint.

Camicazi rolled her eyes at Heather's obvious gesture. Which thankfully neither of the men present seemed to notice. Heather's nudges for her to tell Hiccup how she felt about him had been going on for a while now. Increasing that much more now that her and Fishlegs were an item. Camicazi appreciated the thought but she didn't feel the need for help. She wanted to go about this whole thing her way.

 _Though, I do wish Hiccup would realize how I feel about him._ She thought morosely. The man could be so oblivious, _but thats one of the things I love about him._ A small smile began to grace her face at the thought. Which she subsequently dropped when Hiccup turned in her direction. Away from the saddle bag on Toothless's saddle.

"So the Northern Markets huh?" She asked him as she fiddled with the black vest that covered her brown tunic.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, I should be able to get a new boot there. Maybe pick up a few other things." He shrugged.

Camicazi took a step closer to him while still leaving a respectable distance between the two. Even thought she _really_ didn't want to.

"You know there are a lot of pick pockets up there. You might need someone with you to make sure you don't get robbed." She wiggled her eyebrows as she hinted heavily to her leader.

A half grin lit up Hiccup's face, the first real one all morning. "I think I'll be okay Cami. I-I need a bit of time away." His brows furrowed in deep thought which Camicazi noticed right away. "This whole thing with Viggo and-and the dragon eye," he let out a deep sigh and looked back into Camicazi's deep blue eyes. "I just need some time alone to think."

Camicazi nodded, realizing she wouldn't be able to worm her way into him taking her with him this time. "Ok, I-I just worry about you Hiccup." She admitted nervously. Eyes darting between the ground and his face.

A grateful smile spread on his face as he stared at his second in command and best friend. "I worry about you too, Cami. That's what friends do," he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sending a bolt of electricity through Camicazi's body. "But I promise to be okay. Alright?" He told her as he removed his hand and watched her tentatively nod and give him a small smile.

Pleased that Camicazi took his decision to go it alone today well he turned back to Toothless's saddle bags. Rummaging through them again, making sure all his supplies were present and accounted for. "I should be back later tonight but if something comes up I'll send a terror mail." He hopped onto Toothless's saddle as he had done thousands of times before. Thought this time it felt off due to his still bare foot as it pressed against the foot peddle.

 _Have to stop by Snotlout's hut and get that boot_. He mentally reminded himself.

Glancing back over to Cami's form, her loose blonde hair blowing in the wind a bit as she stood there ready to bid him goodbye. He smiled again, seeing her hair continue to dance around her, something unique to only his best friend. She went against the rules, where all viking women would braid their hair, Cami left it loose. Choosing to be her own person, make her own path for her life. Very much like he had done when he befriended Toothless and went against all of known Viking culture. That's probably why the two had been friends for so long. They understood each other, could rely on each other 100%.

Deciding he better leave before another crisis popped up, he gave her a quick wave and Toothless a gentle nudge. Launching the two into the air.

 ***Sorry little name change, I posted it and decided I was not happy with it so...there you go!***

 **So I've started another one! I only had modern AU's that I was working on, so since I was missing something with dragons in it...The Grimborn Sister was born.**

 **And to answer the question I'm sure some of you are wondering: Did Camicazi assume Astrid's spot in the traditional storyline?...Yes and no…there are stark differences which you will see as the story progresses but yes she _somewhat_ did.**

 **As always thank you for any and all support and feedback you guys give. It means a ton to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bare feet gently slapped against the wooden deck that Astrid silently slunk across. Hiding behind barrels and wooden barriers Astrid made quick work of the distance to the already in place gangplank. She looked around one last time to see if any of the ships crew would see her depart in the early morning light before making a break for the exit. Boots in hand she ran down the gangplank and onto the pier beside her ship.

Ducking behind yet another barrel, Astrid sat on the wooden pier. Careful not to dirty her ankle length blue dress. While catching her breath she slipped both boots on quickly and stayed crouched down blue eyes scanning her surroundings. When she found her end of the pier virtually empty Astrid rose to full height. Smiling in triumph as she looked back at the large ship she had just escaped from.

"Hopefully I can get a few hours of alone time now." She spoke quietly to herself before pulling the hood of her brown cloak over her head. Extra assurance to hide her identity as she started her journey toward the already bustling streets of the Northern Markets.

* * *

Hiccup landed just outside the Markets borders in the thick forest. He was well aware of the plethora of dragon trappers and hunters that frequented the Northern Markets; so anonymity was key here.

He gently rubbed Toothless's snout as he gave his friend the game plan. "Alright Bud, I'm going into the market for a couple hours. You stay out of sight in the forest. Stay within earshot though, I'll call if I need you but no showing yourself to anyone unless I call you. Okay?"

Toothless warbled in response and quickly jumped up into a very dense tree. Making him impossible to see to anyone who might happen to pass by. Hiccup grinned at his dragons response, thinking he listened better than certain riders that he knew. He wiggled his cramped toes in Snotlout's ill fitting boot and nodded his head.

 _Definitely listens better than some of the riders._

Hiccup began his trek out of the tree line, careful not to draw much attention to himself as he did so. Silently emerging from the trees he walked down an ally way between two large buildings before stepping out onto the busy dirt streets of the Northern Markets.

It didn't matter how many times he and the other riders had ventured onto these streets he was still struck with awe of the organized chaos all around him. Growing up on a small island like Berk, he never experienced such a large swarm of people in one place at one time. Berk's market was fairly small and didn't have the amount of numerous choices that this one did. They made do with one baker, one seamstress, one forge and so one. Looking down the street Hiccup counted three bakeries and two forges just a first glance. Truly an awe inspiring experience for a small village boy like himself.

Hiccup pulled his eyes away from all the sights long enough to slip into the throng of people and start walking with the crowd. Glancing at the store fronts of several weapon and tool makers as he passed, making mental notes on different forging tools he wanted to look at. After of course he got a comfortable boot on his foot.

Following the street further into the market Hiccup couldn't help but glance at some of the less innocent businesses that were here. Women already lining up outside of window less buildings . Wearing rather revealing clothing trying to tempt men inside, to spend all their earnings.

The first time the gang had seen the brothels and certain taverns the women of the group, himself and Fishlegs had been understandably appalled. Disturbed by the fact that women had to live such a life either by force or bad luck. Snotlout and Tuffnut on the other hand had to be practically drug away from the establishments. Which was when Hiccup had made the rule that no dragon rider was allowed to enter such a place. For their own safety and for the fact that if such knowledge got back to Berk, where there are no such places, they would all be end up punished by Stoick. He knew his Father would not tolerate anything of the sort, from the team who were essentially representing Berk outside of the Archipelago.

But even with the threat, a few moons later he had accidentally overheard a conversation between Snotlout and Tuffnut about a secret excursion the two had had to the Markets after everyone had gone to sleep.

The men talked about the women they had chosen and the different "skills" they had performed on them. Hiccup could only cringe as they went into more in depth details, all of which he had wished he had never heard but yet he didn't walk away. He continued listening.

His curiosity winning out.

Not that he had never heard men talk about their conquests in the mead hall after too many drinks. No, unfortunately he had. The most embarrassing being when it was Gobber, his surrogate Father, there wasn't enough alcohol in Midgard to erase those stories from his mind.

So he knew the mechanics behind what went on but this was different. These were his peers. His friends who had gone out and experienced something that seemed extremely foreign in his mind. Something that he had honestly never thought about doing until he was married or deeply in love. He didn't think he could have forged that sort of connection with a stranger and then just move on. Like Tuff and Snotlout apparently did.

Though he had never been in love either so maybe he was completely wrong about the whole thing. Maybe what they did was what men were supposed to do. Sow their oats. Become a man.

Hiccup stopped and watched as several young men, around his age, walked up to the women who gave them their undivided attention before gently grabbing their hands and leading them into the building.

What was different from those men and him? They didn't look much different on the outside but clearly they had no hesitation, like Tuffnut and Snotlout, in partaking in pleasures of the flesh. So why when he thought of it did he get a sick feeling in his stomach? What was wrong with him? Was he not a man then?

He almost felt as if he was betraying someone by the thought of taking the service of those women. A faceless women who he hadn't met yet and didn't know when he would. It all was rather confusing.

Sagging his shoulders Hiccup let out a sigh and began walking again. Knowing he wasn't going to solve his strange feelings and decide the right path for him anytime soon.

Only a few moments later Hiccup walked up to a popular cobbler's store, pulled back the curtain and walked inside. Once inside he saw multiple shelves lining the walls with different forms and styles of boots. Some in the same style he had before and some very foreign looking. Just another reason to come to the Northern Markets, the diverse selection was unmatched anywhere else.

"Good morning Sir, how can I be of assistance?" A small bald man asked him from behind the table he was standing at.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for a new boot," he lifted his single booted foot. "I had to borrow this one since my last had an…accident…and is no longer usable."

The man walked around the table and crouched down removing Hiccup's boot before he could protest and handed it back to him. Quickly measuring Hiccup's bare foot he stood up and began heading to one of the many wall shelves.

"What sort of style we're you thinking?"

Hiccup shoved Snotlout's boot into his satchel before pausing to think, "uh I guess brown leather, about the height of where my prosthetic hits and practical. Nothing for show, I-uh-have a very _strenuous_ job." The small man eyed him up and down as he said the word strenuous obviously not believing him before turning back to the wall and pulling a pair off.

"How about these?" He asked placing the solid looking pair of brown leather boots in front of him.

Hiccup picked up the right boot and inspected it closely. The craftsmanship was very well done and if felt sturdy. Placing the boot on the ground Hiccup slid his right foot inside of it and wiggled his toes. Comfortable with enough space. He took a few steps around feeling it out for an obvious problems and when he found none he nodded his head and looked at the cobbler.

"Feels good, I'll take it."

The man grinned, "perfect that will be four gold pieces." To which Hiccup's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

"Four gold pieces? For one boot?!" He looked down at the boot again expecting to see something more opulent than what he had seen before.

"That's robbery!"

His eyebrows furrowed, "sir that is for both boots. You have to buy the pair."

Hiccup's mouth fell open as he looked down and then back up. "Bu-but I don't have a left foot! Hence not needing a left boot!" The man crossed his arms definitively across his chest.

"You buy the pair or no deal."

Hiccup stood gapping at the man for a moment until a voice from behind the two drew both their attentions. "You know you're ripping him off Sven, just sell the man the single boot."

Hiccup turned around at see a small figure in a brown hooded cloak standing behind him. Though he couldn't see her face he could tell by her voice and the blue dress dusting across the ground that she was a woman.

"And who do you think you are to get involved in our matters? Women have no place negotiating amongst men!" Sven the cobbler spit out at the hooded stranger.

"I'm just an observer who can see that there are plenty of amputees in the Northern Markets who could use a single left boot and this man doesn't need one. So why force him to buy it?" The authoritative voice behind the hood asked the cobbler.

"Still just a women." He turned back to Hiccup, "buy the pair or get out."

At this point Hiccup was getting more upset about the treatment of the female stranger just because of her gender than the price of the boots. "You know what–" he started but was interrupted by the women behind them as she shifted back her hood and revealed her face. Stunning both men speechless.

Long golden hair lay over her shoulder in an intricate braid, eyes as blue as the sky were narrowed looking in the cobblers direction. Her delicate nose and mouth were slightly scrunched in frustration. Even despite the scowl on her face she had to be the most beautiful creature Hiccup had ever laid his eyes on.

"La-lady Astrid! I-I had no idea it was you!" Sven said as he scrambled beside the two young adult. Hiccup's eyes widened at the title, _Lady Astrid_?

"Of course you didn't. Now are you going to sell this man a single boot or not?" She asked eyebrow cocked and arms crossed.

Sven began to rapidly boob his head, "of course, of course," he turned to Hiccup and picked up the left boot. "You know Mr…?"

"Hiccup." He added quickly.

"Mr. Hiccup wh-why don't you just take the boot. No charge. For your troubles." Sven told him backing away slightly.

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up even farther into his bangs, _free?! Who is this Lady Astrid to scare this guy into giving me the boots for free?_ He thought as he slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Perfect, perfect! We'll have a nice day. Come again!" He practically shouted as he raced off seeking refuge in the back room.

Hiccup turned back to the smaller blonde still standing behind him who now had a small smile smug in place, replacing the scowl. Only making her look that much more lovely.

"Uh well I-I appreciate the help, Lady Astrid." Hiccup said with a slight bow. Showing her the proper respect she deserved. When he locked eyes with her again he saw that her smile had only grown.

"You're welcome and it was no problem. I hate to see the shopkeepers take advantage of people." She shrugged, "besides all I had to do was be born to get my title. Might as well use it for a good purpose." She said, genuine blue eyes staring straight back at him.

Hiccup nodded understanding the idea of a privileged life just because one got lucky at birth. Though his first fifteen years didn't feel like he benefited much from his birth rite.

"Regardless, thank you. I really needed the boot, my last one got chewed up by a boar." He told her rubbing the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed about how he got into the predicament.

Delicate laughter snuck out of Astrid's lips at the revelation. "A boar? I'm sure there is quiet a story behind that." She grinned at him.

Hiccup would have answered her if he hadn't felt like his throat was completely constricted at the moment. Hearing her laughter and seeing the bright smile on her face literally stealing his breath away.

 _If I don't breath soon, I'm pretty sure I'll pass out_ , he thought as he overcame the tightness and air rushed into his lungs. Happy that he hadn't completely broken down in front of her and made a fool out of himself.

"Y-yeah it's kind of funny _now_. During not so much." He said as he thought back to his anger this morning. "Um well, anyways, I feel like I should repay you somehow for your very persuasive argument. Especially since I have extra money on me now." He grinned at her, hoping she would take him up on the offer. Even though he had no idea what it would be.

"Well you can thank my brother for the fancy arguing, I learned it from him." She told him before she narrowed her eyes in a playful way and scrunched her mouth in concentration. Something Hiccup found absolutely irresistible.

"How would you mind accompanying me while I do my shopping? I could use some good conversation and I have feeling you're full of very interesting stories." Her eyes sparkled happily as she waited for his answer. Which thankfully she didn't have to wait long for because in an instant Hiccup offered her his elbow ready to go.

"Lead the way Milady." He said not being able to suppress the wide grin on his face. Firmly she placed her hand on his arm and gave him a small bow.

"You know when you say it like that, I don't mind the title that much." The two continued to grin as they headed out the door and back into the market place.

* * *

"So he was absolutely convinced that he was going to turn into the Lycanwing but it turned out he was actually bitten by a wolf!" Astrid's laughter rang out around them on the grassy hill that the two sat on.

"You have some very _interesting_ friends Hiccup." Astrid told him after she caught her breath. The two were perched on a hill over looking a small portion of the market place. They had spent several hours visiting shops, picking up the things on Astrid's shopping list and swapping stories of their youth. From what Astrid had told him she had two older brothers and was raised up like a proper lady in every sense of the word. Which Hiccup realized she was not a huge fan of but did so to please her family.

Hiccup had told her vaguely of his upbringing with his Father and friends but had deliberately left out any mention of Toothless or the other dragons. It's not that he didn't like Astrid enough to tell her, he actually liked her immensely already. More than he had ever liked someone of the female type before. No, the problem was he didn't _know_ her enough yet. Though he was hoping the day they had spent together would not be a one time occasion and they could get to the point where he could tell her the full truth.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm lucky to have them…though it wasn't always like that." His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about his first fifteen years of life. Years he would rather forget sometimes. He would have gotten lost in his memories of neglect and pain if at that exact moment he hadn't felt a delicate hand grip his own that rested on the ground between the two.

Looking down at the two conjoined hands Hiccup could do nothing to stop the heat that spread over his face. Just the feeling of her touch set his entire body ablaze in a way he thought might be potentially dangerous. Like he would combust at any moment.

Slowly he raised his head to look at her finding a sweet blush and smile spreading across her own face. As she looked at him with concern. A look that gave him the strength to continue talking.

"Despite the display of _raw_ Vikingness that you see now, Milady, I wasn't always like this. To be perfectly honest with you, my nickname used to be Useless. Which I lived up to pretty well." His bangs flopping into his eyes as he turned his gaze to stare back out over the market. Their two hands never unlacing. If anything their grasp became stronger.

"You know, I feel pretty useless most of the time now." Astrid's hushed voice hit his ears causing him to jerk his head in her direction.

"You useless? D-did you see what you did earlier at the boot makers shop. That was _anything_ but useless!" He fervently said, emphasizing his point with his hands. Waving them wildly, even the one that was now more firmly wrapped around her own.

Astrid gave an empty chuckle as she looked at him and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her loose hand around them. Minding her skirt as she did.

"Like I said Hiccup, its all because of what family I was born into. Not because I did anything of merit. I'm a women, I hold no real power in this world." She said with a sad smile on her face. One that struck Hiccup down to the core. One that he would do anything to remove. He knew she was wrong, he had seen strong women. Powerful women. Hel, the strongest women he knew was his best friend. The only difference between Camicazi and Astrid was, Cami never had anyone telling her she couldn't achieve what she desired. Astrid on the other hand, he had a sinking suspicion, had heard that more times then not growing up.

Just then a wild thought entered his mind. A thought that he was sure could ensure that Astrid felt as powerful as he already saw her as.

"Astrid what if I told you there was a way to be equal if not more powerful to any man down in that market place?" He gestured to the bustling street below.

An eyebrow cocked an eyebrow, "I would say you're crazy." She chuckled as Hiccup swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Suppressing his words.

"What if I told you that–"

"ASTRID!" An accented voice bellowed from the bottom of the hill up towards the pair. Stopping Hiccup mid-sentence from spilling his dragon riding secret. Both heads turned sharply in the voices direction. Astrid groaning immediately when she saw the culprit.

Astrid stood up quickly, hauling Hiccup to his feet along with her. An urgent feeling surrounding the two suddenly.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, before locking his deep green eyes with her own blue ones.

"My keeper, found me." She said worriedly. Hiccup looked past Astrid quickly at the larger man with jet black hair and blue chin tattoos trudging up the hill. An angry look on his face.

"Keeper? Astrid, you're not in trouble are you?" He asked looking back at her now guilty face.

"Well…I _may_ have snuck off my ship this morning." Hiccup's eyes bulged, "that guy, Eret, he's sort of my keeper slash bodyguard. Essentially, I'm not supposed to go anywhere he's not."

Hiccup paled as the man grew closer, "am I about to get my ass kicked?" He asked never taking his eyes off of Eret. Dread filling him.

Astrid shook her head, "no, I won't let that happen but I do have to go. Now." That got his attention.

"B-but when can I see you again? I-I mean it would be uh really great if we could…" he trailed off as she rested her hand across his lips. Effectively silencing him.

"I want to see you again too Hiccup." She told him with a smile. "I'll be back here next Frigg day. We can meet here at mid day. Okay?" Hiccup nodded wordlessly, still silenced by her hand. Not that he would be able to speak anyways. _She was touching him._

Slowly she pulled her hand down and detached herself from him completely. "Thank you for today, Hiccup. It-it was amazing." She whispered before turning around, grabbing her bag that held her purchases and running to meet her keeper.

Hiccup watched as the larger man and Astrid exchanged some words before looking up at him and giving Hiccup a deadly glare. Which Hiccup readily returned when he saw him stiffly grab Astrid's arm and drag her off down the hill. Disappearing into the throng of people below.

* * *

"Eret stop. Stop!" Astrid firmly said as she finally ripped her arm out of his strong grasp once they reached her quarters on the ship. Once out of his grip Astrid pushed past Eret and walked into her cabin ignoring him. Only knowing he followed her by the slam of her cabin door.

"How stubborn can you be Astrid? Sneaking off the ship? Hanging around some _guy_?!" Eret yelled at her, "he could have hurt you Astrid! That's the whole damn reason your brothers hired me. To keep you safe!"

Astrid glared in Eret's direction, "first off, Hiccup wouldn't hurt me." Her gaze dropped to the floor no longer angry as a small smile graced her face. " he-he was a perfect gentleman."

" _Hiccup_?! Gods, _that's_ his name?!" Her angry gaze returned as she pinned him down with it, "don't make fun of him!" She growled, "and I wouldn't have to sneak off and meet random friendly strangers if _someone_ wasn't making me feel like a prisoner all the time!"

"Well I apologize for doing my job." Eret said crossing his arms over his chest. His anger being fed only due to his lingering fear of not knowing where she was for the last several hours. Not that she needed to know that, of course.

"That's just it Eret, if someone would actually give me a chance and teach me how to defend myself I wouldn't have to have you hovering over me all the time. I could actually have some freedom." She said, desperation lacing with her words as she trudged toward her bed and flopped down onto the lush bedding.

Astrid buried her face into her furs as she let the hopelessness of the situation wash over her. She turned her face toward the the right side of her bed when she heard Eret's footsteps stop beside it. His clothes ruffling as he knelt down, making the two eye level.

"You know I can't do that Astrid. It goes against your Brother's wishes." He said sympathetically to the young women before him. His heart breaking a bit as he watched her close her tired blue eyes and let out a sigh. He truly wished he could train her to defend herself. He knew if given the time Astrid could be a fierce warrior, one that could probably rival himself.

But he could not do that.

As much as his heart wanted too, he couldn't. Direct orders from her brother: Astrid was to be raised as a lady of the court. Nothing else. So he would protect her until he was no longer needed. Most likely when she would marry.

Just thinking on the subject made Eret's hands tighten and heart speed up. The idea of her with another man was bad enough but to actually see it in person today enraged him. He knew that there was no future where he and Astrid ended up together but that didn't stop him from dreaming and from hating any potential future suitors. Now he had a face to put his hate onto. He recalled their intimate proximity and the way she looked and talked to him. Like he was something more than a friend. A way she had _never_ spoken to him.

Letting out a sigh of his own when he realized she would say no more to him he stood up and left the room. Quietly shutting the door behind him. Leaving her to her thoughts.

Once Astrid heard the click of the door her eyes tiredly opened and she rolled over onto her back. Staring at the wooden ceiling of her small cabin. The days events rolling through her mind. Shopping with Hiccup, the meal they shared on the hill and the amazing conversations that happened all throughout. She couldn't remember having such a freeing day. A day where she felt so much like herself without the demands of being a Lady and it was all because of Hiccup.

The same Hiccup who she longed to place a few tiny braids in his messy auburn hair and whose gorgeous green eyes made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

 _Free_.

He also made her feel things she had _never_ felt before. Feelings she didn't even have names for. A smile spread across her face as she thought about the next time they would meet. She wondered what surprises the day had in store for them, next Frigg day.

* * *

Hiccup retraced his steps down the same streets he had used coming into the Northern Markets this morning. Though this time his mind was absolutely clouded by thoughts of Astrid. Her laugh, her smile, the stories she told of her growing up. Most of which seemed to be very lonely and structured, making his own upbringing seem like paradise. Those stores coupled with the way she spoke about her powerlessness in life made him even more determined to tell her the truth about dragons. That she could ride a dragon, forge a lifelong bond and change her destiny. Which would hopefully give her the confidence to see the fierce and powerful women that he saw already.

So lost in his thoughts Hiccup wasn't watching where he was going and found himself running smack dab into another person.

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized as he reached down and hauled the person to their feet. It was then that he noticed who exactly he had knocked over.

One of the brothel women.

"If you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was walk up to me sweet heart." The large chested red head sweetly said as she batted her eye lashes and moved closer. "Would you like to come inside have a drink? Get to know one another better?" Her painted red lips parted as her tongue darted out in a seductive manner. Hiccup who was completely flustered by her mer presence took a step back.

"Um I-I uh really should get going." He stuttered out not knowing exactly how to turn down a prostitute the correct way.

Once the words left his mouth her whole demeanor changed, her seductive attitude switched to closed off and judging."What's wrong with you, not man enough to handle me?" She chided with a snide look on her face.

It was with that one sentence that he was reminded about his earlier thoughts about the subject. How he felt like less of a man for not being comfortable with the idea of having sex with a stranger. How he wondered if something was wrong with him. That it seemed that it was normal behavior for all the men around him even two of his close friends.

Then his thoughts went back to the guilt he felt, almost like he was betraying someone by just _thinking_ about the idea. This time though the woman was no longer faceless. No, now a pair of shimmering blue eyes stared back at him as he saw the face of Astrid in his mind.

Slowly a smile crossed his face and he shook his head, "there's nothing wrong with me Ma'am and trust me I'm plenty man enough. I just don't plan on wasting it on you." He said smugly and immediately strutted past her, not bothering to look back at her shocked form. Proud of his decision to be the man he wanted to be.

 _I never was much of a follower anyway._ He thought contently as he headed toward Toothless and back to the Edge.

 **And they meet!**

 **So first off I wanted to address something, there is no love triangle happening in this story. Just several forms of unrequited love as you can see. Still drama involved just not the kind some of you might think.**

 **Also Astrid is waaayyyyy OOC due to her upbringing. Which we will delve deeper into as the story goes on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always thank you for the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sun pierced the horizon, illuminating the small gathering of buildings that were built onto the edge of the island. All the huts lay quiet, doors shut and windows closed. The occupants still slumbering away not yet ready to get up and meet the day–except one.

A blue blur rushed past the cliffs, dipping down between the rock formations to skim the water bellow. A small figure on top of the blue blur whooping the entire time. Enjoying the feel of the adrenaline as it rushed through her veins early in the morning.

"WOHOOO!" The small woman shouted as the deadly blue dragon raced now vertically to the rocky cliffs. Climbing in altitude quickly until they crested the top and flew into the open air. The dragon and figure pausing for a moment, hovering in the air, until they dropped down onto a flat patch of land at the top of the cliff. Large claws digging into the rocky ground as the figure slid off the side.

"That was AMAZING Stormfly!" Camicazi gently caressed the side of the dragons face as she spoke to her. "We have to do this every morning. Besides stealing that's the best adrenaline rush a person could have." Camicazi smiled as Stormfly seemed to nod in agreement.

Camicazi's blonde loose blonde hair swirled around her in the air and her happy smile seemed to fall a bit as she thought of the reason _why_ she needed this morning flight. She desperately needed time to think. Think about the the odd nature of her best friend and secret love over the last few days.

It had all started when Hiccup had returned from the Northern Markets after getting his new boot. He had arrived late into the night so no one saw him until the next morning and that's when the odd behavior started. They first noticed it when everyone was down in the clubhouse having breakfast. The twins were planning out some kind of elaborate prank on Snotlout. Who could only glare at the hunched over pair from across the room. While her, Heather and Fishlegs sat at the table talking about the island they planned on exploring that day when he walked it.

No, more like strutted in.

He was practically beaming with happiness. Walking over he greeted everyone exuberantly, even giving her a large hug. Which left a vivid blush on her face. One Heather made fun of her about for the rest of the day.

The happiness that flowed from Hiccup seemed to put the whole team in a good mood. Even the twins who had patrol duty didn't complain as much. They only all started to get concerned the second day, when his happiness had morphed into some sort of weird brain fog. The whole group would be having a very detailed conversation when he would just start drifting off into his own mind. Completely oblivious to everything around him. Then the forgetfulness started happening. Hiccup had promised to help Fishlegs with one of their nerdy projects and he had completely forgot about it. Leaving Fishlegs unable to finish the project and since he was using items that would turn, making him go back out and forage for the ingredients again.

The final straw that broke the dragons back though was last night when Hiccup had promised to go on a night flight with her and blew her off. Camicazi had waited for an hour on the hill that the two always met on. Picking grass out of the earth until she finally couldn't take it anymore and jumped on Stormfly's back determined to seek the auburn haired man out.

After another hour of searching she finally found him perched on a hill leaning against Toothless just staring up at the stars. She watched him for a while trying to figure out _what_ he was doing but came up with nothing. His gaze never faltering from the heavens. He just seemed to be lost in his own little world. A world she and no one else on this island seemed to be included in as of lately.

She left not to long after and headed straight for Heather's hut where she knew her and Fishlegs would be. The two always connected at the hip…in more ways than she would like to think about.

The three had a long discussion about Hiccup's odd behavior, the other two having noticed it too, and they decided the best course of action would be for someone to address it. And Since Fishlegs can't stand up to two incredibly strong women he was nominated.

Which led Camicazi to this morning, needing to clear her head a bit before Fishlegs went over to talk to Hiccup in a few hours. It's not that she thought what he would find out would be _bad_ it's just that she had no idea of what to think! She had never seen him act such a way and she was his best friend for Thor's sake! Camicazi turned back to the cliff that she stood on and gazed down at the huts of her friends, who were now just waking. Staring at one in particular.

"Whatever the Hel you're hiding Hiccup Haddock it ends today."

* * *

Hiccup sat at his desk, a charcoal pencil in his left hand while his right held down the paper he was drawing on. The lines delicate and precise, extracting them from memory. A crooked smile graced his face as he finished the picture. Two expressive eyes stared back at him from the paper, he wished in that moment that he had the right color blue to finish them off but he didn't. So a colorless portrait would have to do for now. Glancing over her heart shaped face, delicate nose–much more so than his own–and sweet smile he couldn't help it as his own smile grew.

Tomorrow he would be going back to the Northern Markets to see her, Astrid. He honestly couldn't wait. Excitement bursting at his seams. The last few days he had been constantly lost in thoughts of their time together and what tomorrow might hold. Ideas rolling around in his mind, the most prevalent being that he would let Astrid in on him being a dragon rider. It was a gamble especially this early on in their relationship–

He paused, _relationship? Can I even call it that?_ He wondered.

Regardless it was a risk, she could reject him but he had a sinking suspicion that everything would work out ok. That Astrid would see the truth of what dragons really are even if she had grown up knowing something different. Which hadn't they all…hers really couldn't be that much different.

A knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Quickly slipping Astrid's picture under a stack of other papers he called out to whoever was there to enter. A moment later Fishlegs slipped through the opening of the door and into his hut, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Fish," Hiccup greeted. "What brings you here?" Genuinely surprised to see his larger friend.

Fishlegs glanced nervously around the hut, taking in all the details around him before his eyes settled on his friend in front of him. "Well Hiccup I-uh actually wanted to speak to you about something." He told the other man before walking up beside the wooden desk.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in a perplexed look obviously not aware about the nature of the conversation they were about to have. Hiccup gestured to the chair next to him, "what's going on Fish?" Instantly falling into his leader position when he saw how concerned Fishlegs seemed to be.

Stiffly sitting in the seat the two men sat in utter silence for a moment, Fishlegs nervously shifting in his seat as Hiccup cocked an eyebrow watching him.

"Uhhh Fishlegs…what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" His confusion growing as he studied his friend.

A tiny squeak escaped the larger man's mouth as he sat straight up and finally looked Hiccup in the eye. No longer able to put off the conversation that he had been dreading having since last night. When he was forced to be the messenger.

"Ok well, you see, the reason I'm here is well–uh–what I'm trying to say–"

Not being able to take the stuttering any longer Hiccup cut Fishlegs off. "Fish just say it." He urged.

"You've been acting strange ever since you got back from the Northern Markets." He said, all in one breath.

Hiccup's eyes widened and blinked rapidly as he processed what Fishlegs had just told him. _Been acting strange since I got back?_ He wondered.

Thinking back over the last few days Hiccup could pick out several times he had not been as available as he usually was. To wrapped up in his own thoughts and dreams–but had he really been that bad?

"Um, could you maybe explain a little further Fishlegs?" He asked feeling the need to have tangible examples of his wrong doing.

Fishlegs held up his fingers as he began ticking off the many mistakes; "you forgot about our meeting to work on our project, you haven't disciplined the twin at all, Snotlout goaded you about being a better rider than you and you didn't say anything. And last but certainly not least you forgot about the evening flight you have once a week with Camicazi last night."

As each item was ticked off of Fishlegs fingers Hiccup's eyes widened a fraction more. The last fact being his killing blow.

 _How could I forget so much? And Cami…damn it_. Letting out a groan Hiccup didn't know how to respond so instead he dropped his head into his awaiting hands. His palms digging into his eyes as his fingers threaded through his shaggy bangs. His whole frame seemed to sag in shame, his hands seemingly holding up all of him now.

He felt Fishlegs large hand gently lay on his shoulder but he paid it no notice. Instead keeping his attention on the abysmal job he had been doing the last few days as a leader and friend.

"Hiccup it's okay, we just-uh want to know what's been going on? It's like you've been in another world or something." Hiccup dug his palms a bit harder into his eyes and let out a sigh before righting himself upward. Sliding his hands off his face Hiccup placed his right hand on his desk and drummed his fingers. Trying to think of the best way to go about telling Fishlegs what was going on. Explain why he had been so selfish lately.

His gaze dropped to the stack of papers, the corner of his drawing of Astrid sticking out, showing off the bottom hem of her dress for anyone to see. Moving his right hand across the desk Hiccup deftly pulled the paper out of the stack. Keeping the image hidden from Fishlegs.

"Fish, if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone." Hiccup firmly met Fishlegs green eyes.

"Hiccup if you've forgotten already I was the one who kept Toothless's existence a secret from our village." He chided his friend.

"Yeah, yeah but this is serious. You can't tell…even Heather." Fishlegs broke his gaze and nervously looked down contemplating what Hiccup was asking him.

"It's–it's not bad is it?" Hiccup shook his head and smiled, "no, quite the opposite actually." Fishlegs tentatively nodded hearing Hiccup's answer.

"Ok, I promise."

Hiccup took a breath before he expelled his secret, "I met someone." Fishlegs eyebrows furrowed immediately in a quizzical manner trying to decipher exactly what Hiccup meant.

"Met someone? Like…someone we know? Or someone new?" He asked. Hiccup shook his head an a small smile lit his face as he turned the picture of Astrid around that he had drawn. Exposing the truth to his friend.

"No," his smile grew, "I _met_ someone."

Fishlegs eyes grew incredibly wide as he took in the picture of a beautiful girl sitting on the ground her long braid and gown slightly blowing in the wind. A delicate smile gracing her face as she stared into the eyes of the artist. Into Hiccup's eyes.

"Oh, _OH_!" The realization of what was happening hitting him like a ton of gronckle iron.

 _There was no way he could keep this a secret._

"Oh Thor, you _met_ someone." Hiccup nodded and turned the picture around, his smile and gaze growing tender.

"Her name is Astrid." He chuckled a bit, "sorry, _Lady_ Astrid." If Fishlegs thought his eyes couldn't go wider he would have been wrong as they doubled in size.

"L-lady Astrid? She-she's of royal blood? Hiccup!" He raised his voice in alarm. His friends choices becoming even more questionable at the moment.

Hiccup brought his hands up, palms out, trying to calm Fishlegs down, "hey, hey calm down. I know a little surprising but in reality I'm not reaching that far out of my station in life. I am the heir to Berk's Chiefdom after all. Or did you forget I'm of royal blood as well. Though we don't really call it that around here." Fishlegs let the words seep in and he could see his friends point. He truly was at or even above this Lady Astrid's station, being essentially a prince on Berk. In foreign terms at least. The only one else he knew at the same level as Hiccup was Cami…

Fishlegs stilled as his thought instantly went to the Bog Burglar heiress. Who was secretly in love with Hiccup. Who it seemed was now having feelings for another woman. Not Cami…

 _Oh this is going to get messy._ He gulped thinking about the Bog Burglar craziness that was about to hit them all.

"Um–wow, well can you tell me h-how all this happened?" He asked desperately needing more information on this new development. Fishlegs lived in a world of facts and knowledge and right now, in this conversation, he had neither.

So it was then that Hiccup recanted the whole day in detail, especially his meeting with Astrid and the time they had spent together. His eyes staring dazedly off into the distance as he went into certain parts of his story. Fishlegs new in those moments Hiccup was reliving the scene in his mind. Something he fondly remembered from he when he and Heather had first fallen in love.

 _Oh Thor…this isn't good…at least for Cami that is._

"And we plan on meeting again tomorrow, though I'm sure she won't be able to get away from her handler this time. So I'm sure we'll have a chaperone of sorts the whole time." He grunted a bit thinking of the larger man. Hiccup knew the two would not get along. Not in the least.

"Tomorrow?! Hiccup were you planning on telling anyone?!" Hiccup looked away sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"Hiccup! You can't go off alone like that! It's incredibly dangerous." Fishlegs voice becoming shrill as he raised a bit out of his chair. Surprised by his leader and friends reckless idea.

"I–I know but…" he trailed off and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I kind of just wanted to keep Astrid to myself right now. Fish, I still haven't told her about riding dragons yet. So her meeting all of you guys would be a bit much don't you think?" Green eyes stared at him pleading for him to understand. To which Fishlegs begrudgingly nodded.

"I understand Hiccup. I–I remember those first days of Heather and I's courtship. How I kept our correspondence secret. Those were really special days. So yes, I understand–BUT–I don't agree." Hiccup instantly deflated as he heard the end of what he said.

"The Northern Markets are dangerous, Hel, Viggo frequents them! You have to tell us when you go places like that. Just so we at least know where you're at." His smile growing as Hiccup seemed to inflate again.

"So you won't stop me from going?" His voice ringing with hope as the picture of Astrid held tightly in his right hand.

"No, but I think we should all still go with you." Hiccup's mouth flung open to object, "but we will go do something else while you're with her. We'll not to kill the mood to much." Hiccup laughed as he lunged at his friend enveloping him in a large hug.

"Thank you, Fish!" Fishlegs couldn't help but smile at his friends exuberance. He truly hadn't seen Hiccup this happy in a long time. All the stress of leading the dragon riders, running the edge and dealing with dragon hunters having worn him down.

"So what are we going to tell everyone? They need an explanation from you for the last few days and Cami especially needs a sorry for yesterday." _Oh Odin, Cami is going to kill me for helping him meet a girl. And Heather might help._ He thought morbidly.

Hiccup nodded his head as he rose out of his chair. His eyes determined as he began pacing in a tight circle. "I'll talk to everyone tonight at dinner, I'll think of something to say by then." He stopped his pacing and looked Fishlegs in the eye again.

"Thank Fish and I'm really sorry for being flakey but–well, you know how it is…" his eyes remorseful and begging for forgiveness.

"Thor help me I do." He stood slowly and brushed off his pants before letting out a large sigh. "Well I'm going to go, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Hiccup nodded and the two walked toward the huts exit.

Stopping short, Fishlegs turned to Hiccup and placed his hand on his shoulder. Encompassing the entire joint. "I'm really happy for you Hiccup. She sounds like a great girl, really." The two men smiled at one another and Hiccup nodded his head, acknowledging Fishlegs approval.

Letting go Fishlegs pushed open the door and stepped past it, walking out into the mid day sun. The door falling shut behind him.

Apprehensively he took a glance at Camicazi's hut next door. The same hut he knew she and his girlfriend were waiting in to hear news of his meeting with Hiccup.

 _There's no way I can see them now…I'll spill everything. Then Thor knows what Cami will do…_ he thought anxiously. Taking a glance in the other direction he saw Meatlug bathing in the sun. The internal debate lasted only a moment before he quickly headed toward his dragon. Choosing to take the cowards way out at he moment.

* * *

"Alright gang I wanted to say something." Hiccup stood up from his place at their dinning table. All eyes rising to meet him.

"First off I wanted to apologize for the last few days, my mind has just been… _preoccupied_ …" he trailed off and gave Fishlegs a look which quickly sent the larger man's eye looking elsewhere.

"So to make up for my lack of leadership I thought tomorrow we could all have a free day." The group cheered happily at his declaration of tomorrow's freedom.

"Which I thought could be spent at the Northern Markets. I saw several new shops there that I'm sure you guys would be interested in." He said trying to sell the idea as much as possible.

All occupants in the room nodded their heads enthusiastically, which sent a wave of relief through his thin frame. His plan coming together beautifully so far. Now he just had to pray tomorrow would go as smoothly as he had planned it out in his mind. Taking his seat again, Hiccup took a breath, _only one more thing to do._

"Hey Cami?" He said quietly to the woman sitting next to him. She turned to look at him out the side of her eye. Still slightly upset with him for the night before.

"Yeah?" She asked trying not to sound to eggar in her response.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize personally for missing our weekly night flight. I just lost all track of time. Completely my fault, it won't happen again." He flashed her a gapped tooth grin hoping she would forgive him. He hated the thought of his best friend being mad at him.

Camicazi, eyed him up and down as she appeared to think over his apology. Which in truth she wasn't, she had already forgiven him. Now she just wanted to see him sweat a bit.

"I suppose I can forgive you Haddock, just don't do it again. Or your prosthetics might all go missing. Again." She grinned in an evil fashion. Sure that he was remembering the time she had left him without any prosthetics and Toothless without any tail fins when he had given her a book for her birthday. A book!

Hiccup gulped and nodded definitely remembering that time. Twenty four hours without walking and a mode of transportation was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Good. Now I need to get my list together of items I need to ' _buy_ '." Hiccup shook his head and rolled his eyes glad to have his best friend back. Putting him in an even more optimistic attitude for the next days events.

* * *

"So your talk seems to have gone well." Heather's voice cut through the quiet of her hut later that evening. After dinner was finished Fishlegs had tried to sneak away but much to his displeasure Heather had quickly found him. Grabbing his arm and ushering them into the privacy of her hut. Which he would normally love but not tonight. Tonight, he wanted nothing more then to be far far away from Heather and the damage she might inflict upon him when she learns the truth.

"Uh yeah, just pointed out what was going on and well y-you see how it went. Pr-problem solved." He nervously chucked his back still facing her as he pretended to look at a map on the table in front of him.

"Cut the yak shit, Fish." Fishlegs spun around to look at his girlfriend and squeaked. With her arms crossed across her chest and eyes narrowed Fishlegs new he didn't stand a chance. He was doomed.

 _I'm sorry Hiccup…_

"If I tell you what's going on w-will you promise not to get upset?" Heather's eyes narrowed thinking for a minute before giving him a stiff nod.

A night terror sat perched on the roof of Heather's hut. It's beak like mouth picking at the space between its talons. Enjoying the peace of the evening when suddenly a scream ripped through the air bellow it causing the small dragon to rapidly fly off. Terrified out of its mind.

"HE WHAT?!"

Fishlegs hands rose up to calm his furious girlfriend, "shh shh shh! Heather unless you want the whole Edge to know, you need to quiet down!"

"I can't believe this!" Heather said as she began to pace her hut, "do you know how bad this is? Cami will go crazy when she finds out!" She stopped and threaded her hands into her hair, yanking it in fear.

"I know Berserkers are crazy but have you ever seen Bog Burglar crazy in its full glory?" Fishlegs shook his head, scared. "Good, because if you did you would be dead, or missing a limb! She's going to light that poor girls hair on fire, for starters!" Heather began pacing again. "How could Hiccup do this to Cami? She's been in love with him for years!" That sentence finally snapped Fishlegs out of his scared silence and made him speak up for his friend.

"But, Heather, they're not together. They have never been together and for that matter, Cami has never told Hiccup how she feels. So how is he in the wrong?" Heather stopped her pacing again and begun to open her mouth to answer him when Fishlegs cut her off.

"And logic says if Hiccup returned Cami's feelings he wouldn't be wanting to pursue something with Astrid."

"Astrid?! You're calling her by her name already?!" Her rage palpable at the moment. Fishlegs decided in that moment that he wasn't going to back down, he needed to make Heather see that Hiccup wasn't in the fault here. If he had an hope for his friends survival.

"Well that's her name, so yes. Heather think about it, please. Hiccup's been acting strange these last few days because he's happy. It's because he happy." Heather's face began to soften as she listened to his argument.

"When was the last time you have seen Hiccup so happy? Hmm?" She looked away obviously beginning to see his point. "You know, I've known Hiccup my whole life and honestly there was only one time before now that I've seen him so happy. That was after he woke up from killing the red death because for the first time he had admiration and respect from our village and love from his Dad." He walked toward her and placed both hands on her shoulders, "and now he's happy because he has feelings for a woman and she seems to like him back. We have no right to be angry at him or want to take that from him." He finished his argument in a calm quiet voice, knowing what he had said had hit home.

Bowing her head Heather took a step forward, resting her forehead gently against his broad chest. "Cami's going to be devastated." Fishlegs nodded, "that's why you have to be there for her but please Heather don't try to interfere in Hiccup's relationship. I won't support you if you do." Her head moved up and down against his chest in understanding. Squeezing her closer to him the two stayed silent for the rest of the night. Both knowing no more words needed to be said as their thoughts went to tomorrow and all that it might hold for their tight knit group.

 **Preach it Fishlegs. Love it when he's got Hiccups back. Hicclegs forever.**

 **Next chapter we will delve into what Astrid did those few days leading up to their second meeting and then the meeting itself…and all the craziness that can come from all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blonde bangs fluttered across her forehead as her tightly bound braid whipped around her in the ocean breeze. The winds that day blowing fiercely against the gleaming white sails on the large wooden vessel that Astrid current stood on. Her back to the masts and sails, Astrid stood on the bow of her personal ship, The Valkyrie, looking out onto the horizon. Her eyes focused on the small speck on land that they were rapidly approaching. The Northern Markets.

A small smile began to grow on her face as she thought about her main reason for coming to the markets today. Her new friend. Hiccup.

It had been several days since they had last seen each other and the anticipation of seeing him was killing her. So much had happened since she last saw him, she felt like her world had been turned upside down. And not just by his beautiful green eyes and handsome face.

–OoO–

 _Flashback_

Hand propped under her chin Astrid stared unfocused at her parchment, her ink brush resting in the same spot for the last few moments. A large ink stain growing under it by the second. Astrid may have physically been in that small room studying her rune writing with her teacher but her mind was somewhere else completely. Specifically focused on a pair of kind green eyes.

The stain continued to grow when her teacher, Ms. Gnarly, finally noticed and stood abruptly from her desk. Stiffly walking to her single pupil she took a better look at the parchment, Astrid not noticing her yet, and let out a growl similar to dragon. Grasping firmly the thin wooden pointing pole in her aged hands she pulled it back and brought it harshly down across Astrid's right hand.

 **Thwack**

Pain blossomed instantly from the abused skin, causing a cry to leave her mouth, as she dropped the ink brush onto her parchment.

"Thor damn it that hurt!" She said between clenched teeth as she brought the hand to her chest. Cradling the injury.

"Why, I ought to smack you again for that foul language, young lady!" Ms. Gnarly said as she brought the wooden pool up again, this time aiming for Astrid's face. But before the old woman could bring it down a large hand caught her arm. Suspending the corporal punishment in mid air.

"I don't think Master Grimborn would appreciate such treatment of his sister." Eret growled out, lips thin and eyebrows furrowed in anger. The elderly teacher gave him a frigid stare at the man and then ripped her arm away.

"Well if she were to do as she were told then I would not have to punish her!" Ms. Gnarly said spinning on her heel and walking back to her desk to gather up her bag. "I don't know why I accepted this job! All of you are barbarians!" She pointed her bony finger at Astrid, who still sat at the desk holding her hand. Her eyes now narrowed at her teacher. "She will never be a proper lady, living amongst you animals!"

Then before either could get another word in the elderly teacher stalked towards the door, throwing it open and storming out. Leaving the two in stunned silence.

Eret was the first to break it. "I wouldn't call myself an animal…would you? Barbarian, yes, but animal–I don't think so." He wondered aloud while scratching his blue tattooed chin. Astrid rolled her eyes at the question before dropping her head into her non injured hand.

"Viggo's gonna kill me. What's this…the third teacher this year?" She looked back up to Eret. Still scratching his chin. "Well to be fair the other two were fired because Viggo caught Ryker sleeping with them. Which is why he hired that old bat." He shrugged.

Astrid quickly grew frustrated at the situation. She knew it was her fault she was daydreaming about a certain meeting with an auburn haired man but that didn't mean she needed to be hit for it.

She rubbed her aching hand as she stood up to leave the school room. A place she spent far to many hours of the day. A place she hated above all others.

Eret followed quickly behind her as she stomped out the door without a second glance back. "Don't worry Astrid I'm sure he won't be _that_ mad." Eret said trying to reason with her, "just flash that hand of yours at him and you'll be just fine."

Astrid turned to glare at the larger man as she pulled the bell style sleeve of her red gown further down. "I don't want Viggo to send her to an early grave, Eret."

"Wouldn't be that early." She heard heard him mutter under his breath. She shot him another glare before a smile snuck through breaking her glare and the two shared a small laugh. They slowed their pace having no real destination in mind they just aimlessly wandered outside of the large complex and out into the mid day sun.

Men of all shapes and sizes moved around the estates grounds, doing various jobs all at the same time. Some were carrying building materials to construct a new outer wall, the last destroyed four moons ago. Another man, the blacksmith, was repairing weapons; his hammer banging furiously on the metal. Others manned small market like stalls, giving out food and water to those taking breaks. All of which was gathered from the farms and streams on the land outside the property. Wives and children even milled around amongst the men. Doing their chores before they headed to their homes, that they shared with their hunter husbands.

The Grimborn estate was in many aspects like a small town. Almost completely self sufficient, except of course, for their main source of income.

A distant roar drew Astrid's gaze to the far side of the market, toward the rocky cliffs. There built into the mountain was the entrance to the elaborate cave system of cages. Hundreds-no-thousands of cages lied in the ominous looking rock. Most of which were filled at all times with the compounds main source of income; vicious, man eating, fire breathing, dragons.

Or at least that's what everyone else thought.

Astrid had watched the line of cages leave the ships towards that mountain all her life. Snarling dragons, trying to claw their ways out of the reinforced cages as their deadly eyes darted around at the men surrounding them. As a young child the whole process disturbed her, the pain filled shrieking and desperate roars giving her nightmares for days. So much so on nights they unloaded, she would generally end up curled up in her Brother Viggo's bed, seeking comfort in the only place she felt safe. Despite the fact that he generally would be down at the docks running the whole operation and not in the room comforting her, she still felt safer there than her own bed. It probably had something to do with the close relationship the two had. Viggo standing in as a Father figure when their own had died when she was three.

None the less when the work would finally be finish and he would finally come to bed he wouldn't kick her out. No, instead he would quietly slip into bed, careful not to disturb her, and take her into his arms. Letting her burrow into him and sleep safely in his arms the rest of the night. Erasing away all of her nightmares and making her feel utterly safe and protected.

Now, while the dragons screams no longer scared her enough to seek refuge in Viggo's arms as they once did, she still found them disturbing on a certain level. For longer than she could remember she felt like what the hunters–what her family did–didn't seem right. That something just seemed wrong about the whole thing. That the caged dragons no longer looked deadly to her–just frightened.

A thought she kept fiercely guarded because to voice it would be the end of her.

Slightly rattled by the direction of her own thoughts Astrid pulled her gaze from the mountain prison and back to all he happenings around her. Realizing she had been staring for far to long, standing frozen in the middle of the road. Men with carts and supplies had started going around her as if she was not there.

 _Not that they would question me anyways_. She thought with a shrug and continued her walk. No one would ever dare to question her behavior for fear they would face the wrath of their boss. Viggo made it very clear anyone would lose their lives if she was messed with in anyway.

Glancing to her right she saw Eret had started talking with a few men, exchanging laughs and a few back pats. Astrid smiled at the interaction and began walking again. While Eret was supposed to protect her at all times, it definitely became more lax when she was on her homes estate.

Astrid passed the bakers stall and walked over to get a loaf of bread. "Hello Ivan how are you today?" She greeted as she looked over the baked goods. The golden breads all lined up like little soldiers.

"Ah Lady Astrid, I am good. How are you today?" The older viking asked a smile on his weathered face. While Ivan might have been a hunter in the past he no longer was. Changing professions to baker as his age advanced.

A smile lit her face. "Well my teacher quit this morning so I'm sure I'll be getting an ear full from my brother later." Ivan let out a laugh and shook his head.

"I will say a prayer to Odin for you Lady Astrid." He told her as she finally selected the small loaf of bread and nodded. "Thanks Ivan, I'll need it!" She told him before heading off to the next food stall.

After grabbing a few skewers of cooked fish to add to her lunch Astrid walked to a grassy spot outside of the hustle and bustle of the estate grounds and plopped down. Straightening the mass of red fabric under her, as she always did. Making sure to keep it from getting wrinkled and stained. It's not that she _hated_ wearing dresses–no–she was rather accustomed to them. Being that she had worn them all her life but she did find herself staring longingly at women who would don just tunics and leggings. The combination seemed so effortless and _comfortable_ , no undergarments that cut into them or heavy fabric to drag in the dirt. And stains were hardly a worry since the fabric cleaned so easily, unlike her own.

Astrid let out a sigh and took a bite of her fish and tried to not focus on all the restrictions on her life. Especially the frivolous ones. She truly was blessed by the Gods to have all she did, she never had to want a day in her life she just wished she had more say in her life.

Be able to choose a fate of her own making. Like most girls her age. A flash of Hiccup's smiling face danced before her eyes. Making her smile. She knew exactly what decisions she would make first.

Glancing slightly down at the now dark purple bruise on her hand, she grimaced, "Viggo's gonna be furious." She muttered quietly to herself, knowing exactly how he would react.

Her big brother had always been extremely protective of her. Some would say overprotective. But Astrid knew that's just how he showed his love; by making her safety of the utmost importance. So anything that could even slightly threaten her safety–even a crotchety old teacher would be dealt with. Unfortunately.

Again she pulled at her sleeve.

A small squawk to her right distracted her from her morbid thoughts and to a small blue Terrible Terror that sat only a few paces away from her. It's head tilting back and forth, giving her an intense look. That was only broken by the occasional lick to its eyeball.

Astrid still all movement as she watched the small dragon, it wasn't that she was particularly scared of the Terror. They were akin to a flying cat, more of a nuisance than anything, hardly dangerous. No, Astrid stilled all movement because this was the closest she had ever been to a wild dragon and she was truly fascinated by the encounter. She watched for another few minutes and that's when she realized that the Terror was not looking at her but more what she was holding.

The fish skewer.

Slowly plucking off a bit of the fish, Astrid took the piece and tossed it to the dragon. Who happily gobbled it up.

"Someone was hungry, huh?" She asked as she tore off another piece of fish. This time the Terror caught it mid air. Hopping a step or two closer when he did. The eagerness of the creature causing Astrid to laugh, completely mesmerized by its antics.

Taking her eyes off the tiny dragon for a second, Astrid looked around to see if anyone else had seen them. Looking around she saw that they hadn't been discovered and turned her eyes back to where the Terror had been.

Only to find it gone.

Whipping her head around she looked around the grassy clearing and found no evidence of it. Just as she was turning her eyes forward she felt a slight pressure on her knees and much to her surprise she found the Terror perched directly in front of her. Sitting on her bent knees.

The two stared directly into the others eyes for a long moment, before Astrid snuck another piece of fish. This time flat on her palm. Gently the dragon grabbed the food out of her hand before giving the appendage a friendly nudge. Almost against her will her hand moved and she ran her hands down the smooth scales. Surprised that the weren't slimy or cold like she thought they would be. Instead finding them to be smooth and warm, like a warm polished stone.

To put it simply, amazing.

"W-wow…" Astrid stuttered out, almost speechless. Not something she was accustomed to.

As she watched the dragon pull back and stare at her it did something that shocked her yet again. It practically disappeared in front of her, moving so quickly her eyes lost track. Astrid whipped her head around again looking for the little blue dragon and this time she found him snacking away beside her on the leftovers of her lunch.

"You sneaky little thing...hey that's the perfect name for you, Sneaky!" Astrid exclaimed as she pet the dragons head again. This time though instead of sneaking off when it was finished, Sneaky, without any hesitation crawled into Astrid's lap and laid down. Curling into a ball, much like a cat would.

"You're completely harmless aren't you?" Sneaky cocked it's head up and gave her a stare. "Oh I'm sorry, not _completely_ harmless, I know a few rats who would be terrified to meet you."She laughed when Sneaky seemed to find the correction acceptable and laid his head back down.

Astrid wasn't sure how long they sat there, the two of them. Her and Sneaky. She lost all concept of time as she stroked the tiny dragon, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts that were quickly agreeing with that fiercely guarded secret she held in her heart.

 _Hunting dragons is wrong._

Looking down at Sneaky, Astrid wanted desperately to believe in what her family was doing but the evidence was stacking up higher and higher against them.

She continued to be lost is the haze of her thoughts until she heard her named being called from the distance. Snapping her back to the present. A present in which she had a small dragon asleep on her lap.

"Oh Thor! Sneaky, you have to go!" She hissed shooing the dragon off her lap. Who looking at her incredibly perturbed. "Don't look at me like that, just go!" Her hands kept pushing it farther away, until the dragon finally broke her gaze and scurried off. Disappearing into the brush.

"There you are." Eret said as he walked into the clearing just as Sneaky left. "Why didn't you answer me? I was calling?" He asked his eye brow raised expectedly.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Astrid answered him, "well you know I was just-just lost in thought is all." She tucked a portion of her bangs behind her ear a move that didn't go unnoticed by Eret. Something she often did when she was nervous. He narrowed his eyes scrutinizing her and her surroundings trying to find any reason for the nervousness. After a moment he came up empty in his results and begrudgingly admitted to himself that she was probably think about that _boy_ again.

He growled to himself. "Anyways, I came put here to tell you your brother is looking for you." Astrid blinked several times before she digested exactly what he said.

"Oh, OH! Yeah o-of course Viggo." She stood up and brushed off her skirts. Hoping there was no evidence of Sneaky left behind. "T-thank you Eret, I-I'll just-uh-go…"she trailed off lamely, trying to not sound too suspicious but failing completely at it.

Eret cocked his eyebrow at her as he watched her quickly walk off in the direction of the estates main home. He knew something was going on but what he just couldn't peg down. Looking back at the clearing Astrid had just been in, he could see the depressed grass where she sat and the picked clean skewers from lunch, forgotten beside it. Nothing else seemed to be out of place-except-he moved closer to the ground kneeling next to a small dirt patch that was among the grass. There in the dirt was a perfect imprint of a small dragon foot. A Terrible Terror.

"What in Thor's name?" He asked aloud as he glanced back up to look at Astrid's retreating form.

 _She…she couldn't…no..._ , his eyes widened and his thoughts came out in a jumble not knowing how to process the information he had just taken in. Only knowing no good could come from it.

–OoO–

Astrid walked the wooden hallways towards her brothers office, where she knew he would be. The whole time her mind not straying far from her thoughts of Sneaky. About just how incredible the whole experience had been.

 _I touched a dragon. Hel, it ate out of my hand and laid in my lap!_

"….many did they take out this time?" Viggo's voice drifted into the hall threw the open door of his office. Halting Astrid's steps immediately. Pressing herself against the wall Astrid stood directly next to the door to hear what he was saying.

"Four ships, lost about twenty dragons." Ryker's harsh voice followed Viggo's.

Astrid could hear the heavy foot falls of her brother Viggo as he paced the room. It's what he always did when he was in deep thought.

"We need to find a way to stop Haddock and his dragon riders for good. They are costing me far to much gold." Blue eyes shot open at what Viggo had said.

 _Haddock and his dragon riders?! There are people who ride dragons?!_ She never thought such a thing could be possible. But she also didn't think a dragon could eat out of your hand and sleep in your lap and well that had happened not an hour ago.

"We need to find their base. Haddock and his Night Fury need to be stopped! Has our insider found anything?" Viggo asked clearly angry.

"No, he only visits them off the base." Ryker told him. The pacing started again.

"What about when that blonde rider was shot down, when he took the Nadder. Did you search everywhere around there?" Viggo asked, Astrid could hear his footfalls had stopped.

"We did. Didn't find anything brother." Ryker said in a slightly exasperated tone. Clearly the two had gone over this information many times before.

Astrid could feel her heart pounding in her chest now. All the information she had just heard nearly making her head spin; dragon riders led by someone named Haddock who rode a Night Fury! It was almost too much.

She knew Viggo was expecting her by now and she knew she couldn't hold off and hear anymore of the private conversation even if she wanted to. Taking a deep breath Astrid squared her shoulders and walked up to the door, giving it a gentle knock before peering inside. She saw that Viggo now stood behind his desk both hands on the wood looking at a large map. While Ryker stood behind him off to her right.

"Hello Brother's." She greeted. Despite all that she had just heard and experienced today she still loved her brothers. Especially Viggo. They were her life and while she may not agree with what they do all the time, she owed them everything.

At hearing her greeting Viggo's head quickly snapped up from the map on the table. Rolling it up before she could even catch a glance at it. Once he was done he stepped around the desk and walked up to her, stopping only a few paces away.

"Hello Astrid." He greeted with a stern look on his face, "explain to me why I was informed today that you no longer have a teacher?" His questioning glare pinning her down. A look he knew would work to get the answers he wanted just like it had done her whole life.

Astrid grew nervous and rubbed her left arm unconsciously. Unfortunately this time she had completely forgotten about the long bruise on her right hand that her teacher had given her this morning. The same bruise she desperately didn't want Viggo to see.

She felt her right hand gently moved away from her arm and looked down. Eyes widening as she saw it cradled in Viggo's larger ones, his thumb rubbing across the purple skin. A completely unreadable look on his face as he looked at it.

"I-it was my fault, Viggo. I-I wasn't paying attention. She–"

"Stop." Astrid closed her open mouth and nodded in compliance.

Viggo dropped the hand but stayed standing in front of her. "You don't need to cover for the old woman's transgressions." His clipped tone left no room for discussion. So Astrid nodded again.

"I'll just have to hire another–"

"Brother?" Astrid asked cutting him off. "Maybe I can stop my studies. I mean I am more educated than most Vikings in the entire Archipelago. Definitely more than Ryker." She pointed a playful glare at her other brother. Trying to ease away the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Hey watch it little one." She smugly smiled at him.

"Anyways, I was thinking maybe I could take on more responsibilities around here. Contribute more. Study less." She asked. Having more responsibilities in her families business had always been a wish of Astrids. Even when she didn't whole heartedly agree with it. But now she had a different motive for her want to do more. Hoping she could learn more about the dragons and eventually the dragon riders her brothers were speaking so heatedly about.

Viggo stroked his chin in contemplation as he thought over her request, "alright." Astrid's whole body shot up in excitement, "You can pick up some cargo from the Northern Markets for me tomorrow. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked in a not serious manner.

No longer being able to contain herself, Astrid launched her body at Viggo's body wrapping her arms firmly around him.

"Thank you, thank you! I won't let you down." She told him as his arms wrapped around her and he placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head. Keeping her firmly in place against him. Showing her the love and affection that was only afforded to her away from prying eyes of his enemies.

"You never could, little princess." He chuckled into her blonde crown when he heard her let out a sigh and pull back.

"Really, little princess? I'm eighteen now brother can we drop the little kid nicknames?" His laugh grew in volume as she drew completely away from him.

"You will be an old woman and I still be calling you little princess, get over it." He told her before walking back to the desk. Astrid shook her head and laughed at the rarely seen show of emotions. Something she felt very privileged to be on the receiving end of.

"Now go, I'll see you once you get back. Be safe little sister." She gave an enthusiastic nod. "Goodbye Brothers. I love you!" She called out as she left the room.

Both brothers watched with dark eyes as she left, neither saying anything until they were sure they were alone.

"More responsibilities huh?" Ryker spoke first as he walked up to the large desk behind Viggo. Viggo didn't bother to look up as he stared at the now unrolled map.

"When are you going to tell her, that her "responsibilities" for the future include an arranged marriage? Hmm?" Viggo tensed at the question and narrowed his eyes at the map. Not yet answering him. "She'll hate you, you know." Ryker prodded.

Viggo let out a large sigh before shifting his eyes to his brothers smirking face. "She will understand some day. Dark times are on the horizon and she will need a strong husband by her side to protect her." He turned away and narrowed his eyes again at the map. A map that included the whole of the Archipelago and the area surrounding it. He specifically was focused on the Northern part of the map.

"Enough about that, go find that old bitch of a teacher and kill her. No one touches a Grimborn and lives." Viggo said leaving no room for argument, not that Ryker would.

"It would be my pleasure." He left the room with a sick grin on his face. Ready to cause some pain.

–OoO–

 _End flashback_

A call of land ahead, drew Astrid out of her thoughts and back to the present. The island of the Northern Markets now plainly in view. It would only be a short time before they docked. Astrid looked into the sky, the sun still mid morning.

 _That gives me some time before I have to meet Hiccup to load Viggo's cargo_. She thought pleased with her timeline. Taking a deep breath, a beautiful smile graced her face. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her.

 **So sorry I said this was going to be the Northern Market meeting but I realized as I was writing Astrid needed a whole chapter to delve into her home life and the relationships between her and her brothers. Especially Viggo, since he has been a father figure for her most of her life.**

 **This story, I hope, is going to portray Viggo in a way most others haven't (even myself). He's still going to be the sadistic monster we know and love but with a human side.**

 **Oh and don't take the whole her crawling into bed with him in the wrong way, totally a brother/sister thing. Nothing gross about it. Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **As always thank you for the reviews/favs/follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well Lady Astrid that's the last of the barrels." Yakbreath the harbor master said as his men carried the last large wooden barrel onto her ship. Heading toward the cargo area to unload it.

Astrid gave him a swift nod and turned to Eret. "Well I've gotten my brother's cargo, shall we go?" The raven haired man gave her an appraising glance and nodded. Letting her walk past him and toward the Northern Markets.

"So let me guess we're heading to where you are going to meet your _friend_?" The word rolled off his tongue like poison. Hating the idea of even having to say it. Much less actually meet him.

Astrid looked down at her red gown, her hands gliding over the material as she did. This one in particular was a much finer one then she would generally wear for travel but she considered today to be a special occasion. Looking down she smoothed out the invisible creases, pulls on her tight wrist length sleeves and straightened out the long golden rope belt that hung at her waist. Making sure the intricate knot design of the dragon on the buckle was front and center. Viggo had called it a Celtic knot, something that he had gotten for her on his travels. It was hands down one of her favorite things her brother had ever gotten her. Besides her ship of course.

"Yes Eret, that is where we are going. Will you please try and be nice. Hiccup has done nothing to incur your wrath." He muttered something under his breath beside her, clearly not agreeing.

She faced him again as she continued walking, "Eret I–." She would have continued if not at that exact moment she hadn't run right into another person knocking the two to the dirt street.

Eret sprang towards Astrid's fallen form and the blonde woman she collided with. "Lady–" he began to say her name when he was interrupted by the other woman laying on the ground.

"Hey what the Hel is wrong with you?!" The wild haired blonde shouted as she was being helped up by the raven haired woman beside her. Eret assisted Astrid to her feet before turning back to the two females and the large man behind them.

Placing a hand on the sword at his hip Eret confronted them. "I would hold your tongue wench if you know what's good for you." He growled out. His temper rising at the brash young woman. Who was now staring him down just as heatedly.

"Why you going to kill me because your little princess bumped into me." She was now being held back by the woman beside her. The large man behind them standing stalk still, eyes wide and skin as white as a sheet. "Cami, stop this. Let's just move on."

"Yes Cami, move along." Eret sneered at her, his grip getting tighter on the sword. While he didn't want to strike the woman down he would. No person man or woman would speak to him or Astrid that way and get away with it.

"That's it!" Cami went to lunge when a commanding voice behind Eret spoke up.

"Enough!" All eyes snapped in Astrid's direction. With her shoulders squared, eyes narrowed and a stern look on her face, Astrid looked every part the commanding force that her family was known for. "Eret stand down." Eret instantly released his hold on his sword. Knowing the tone of Astrid's voice all to well, it was one he heard Viggo use plenty when leading his men. A trait all the Grimborn's inherited.

Astrid stepped past her bodyguard and towards the girl named Cami, "I apologize for the accident and for Eret's behavior. He's just…very protective of me." She tried smiling at the other girl until she saw the scowl she had on her face didn't drop.

Quickly the girl beside her jumped in and spoke for Cami. "It's alright, accidents happen. My friend is just having a very bad day and we're trying to find our other friend. It's nothing personal." She said quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Nothing personal…it's going to be personal when I get my hands on the girl he's with." Cami growled out, her dark blue eyes burning with rage.

Realizing there was much more to Cami's anger than just a mere tumble to the ground Astrid gave a look over to Eret. "Well I have to be off, I hope you find your friend."

Cami's friend nodded her head and ushered the blonde past them. Leaving Astrid, Eret and the large man standing where the exchange happened. Astrid and Eret's gaze locked on the still pale man, who was still shaking and staring wide eyed at Astrid.

"Can we help you mate?" Eret's ask, which seemingly broke the man of his trance. Letting out a high pitched squeal the large blonde took off in the same direction the other women. Shaking his head Eret turned back to Astrid.

"If that girl glared at me one more time I was going run her threw." Eret grumbled as they started walking towards their destination once again.

"You're never going to find a girlfriend with that sort of attitude towards women, Eret." Astrid chided him jokingly, knowing he wouldn't have really hurt the woman. He was just being overprotective of her.

"Hmm, not like I would want a woman like that anyways. Nasty beast." He said secretly spying the woman who he actually wanted.

Astrid let out a laugh at her friend and bodyguard as they continued toward where she would meet Hiccup.

 **. . .**

 **SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

"Well gang were here." Hiccup said as the group landed on the far side of the island near the forest. "What's everyone planning on doing anyways?" He asked the other dragon riders as they got off their dragons and he detached his side satchel that was attached to Toothless. Looping the strap over his neck.

"Boar pits, boar pits, boar pits!" The twins chanted. Snotlout shook his head as he watched the two and crossed his arms, "and I'll go with those mutton heads to make sure they don't loose all their money, or an arm."

"Fishlegs, what about you?" Hiccup asked turning toward his larger friend.

"Well I figured Heather and I would check out the shops, what about you Hiccup?"

"Probably the same, mind if I tag along?" Fishlegs looked over to Heather who nodded but eyed the two men suspiciously before turning her gaze over to Camicazi who had a happy smile on her face. Heather knew at some point today Hiccup was planning on meeting up with the girl he had met, so keeping him close was exactly what she wanted. Though she promised not to intervene in Hiccup's affairs she still was very concerned about how this would play out. More importantly how Cami would react to the news, when she no doubt finds out.

"Great! Well you three enjoy the boar pits, we'll meet up later this afternoon." Hiccup said as he, Fishlegs, Heather and Camicazi made their in way in a separate direction than the twins and Snotlout.

 **. . .**

"Ooo Heather look at this plant! I've never seen such a thing!" Fishlegs said as he happily pranced in front of a vendor, who sold exotic plants.

Heather smiled as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior. His kind and un-Viking like personality was one of the things that drew her so quickly to him.

"I'll be back you two…maybe." She called over her shoulder to Hiccup and Camicazi. Both laughed at what she had said, knowing exactly what she meant. Fishlegs love for all things botany was akin to Hiccup's love of inventions and figuring out the mysteries of the dragon eye. Pulling his gaze from his friends Hiccup took a glance at the suns position.

 _Almost time to meet Astrid_. He thought as he casted a worried glance at Camicazi. This was the part of his plan that he had no idea how he was going to execute. Everything so far had been going exactly to plan; get the dragon riders here, have them enjoy themselves and then come up with some excuse and slip away to meet Astrid. That's the part he was still working on and time was unfortunately running out.

Running a nervous hand through his hair he decided that Fishlegs knowing the real reason for today's excursion would be the only advantage he had. Hopefully his friend would help cover for him and his absence. _That's what guy friends do for each other right?_

Just as the thought left his mind, Fishlegs and Heather walked back up to he and Camicazi. "Hiccup you have to look at this new shrub that I got! It's from a place called _Nippon_!" He said holding up the miniature looking tree.

Hiccup nodded, looking over Fishlegs purchase, the miniature tree was pretty fascinating and he would love to look it over and hear all about the foreign land of Nippon, later. Now he had to focus on the task at hand: ditching everyone the rest of the day so he could spend time with Astrid. Which just the thought of sent his heart beating wildly in anticipation.

"Neat Fish. Hey so I was–uh–thinking of running off on my own and hitting up some shops." At once he had all three people present attentions. "You know boring stuff like, forge tools and maps." He scratched the back of his neck vigorously and chuckled nervously.

Lucky for Hiccup, Fishlegs seemed to pick up the underlying reason for the solo departure pretty quickly and stepped in to help his friend. "Oh okay, you know ladies I was actually wanting to pick out a new tunic; and I could really use your help in picking one." He said feeling and acting as nervous as Hiccup was.

Both women's eye bounced between the two men, both gazes questioning and suspicious. Only one of them though actually knew what was happening. This was the point where Heather knew she had to make a decision; intervene or let Hiccup go. She had promised her boyfriend she would stay out of it but the loyalty she felt to Camicazi to tell her the truth was starting to kill her. With a last glance to Fishlegs and his silent pleading eyes she made up her mind.

"Sure thing honey, you don't mind helping do you Cami?" A fake smile now plastered on her face as she looked at her best friend. _Thor please forgive me Cami._

"Okay, I-I guess we will see you later Hiccup." She said, a strange nagging feeling creeping up in her mind as she agreed. She didn't know _why_ but him going off on his own just seemed like a bad idea.

Hiccup perked up at their blessing to leave and quickly started to make his exit. "Thanks guys! See you later!" He shouted as he disappeared into the crowd.

Camicazi turned to Fishlegs and Heather her thoughts still plaguing her, which only became stronger as she saw the rather fake smiles on their faces. _What are those two hiding?_ She thought, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

"Well ladies lets go dress me up!" Fishlegs said as he cut through the tense atmosphere. Truly hoping this whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face.

 **. . .**

Hiccup wove through the crowd, his steps sure as he quickly made his way toward his destination. Passing the same vendors that he did just a few days prior. His excitement at an almost palpable level. His thoughts running wild with all the possibilities for the day. What would they talk about? What would they do? Would the spark that he felt before still be there?

His mind lingered longer on the last thought praying to the Gods that–that wouldn't be a problem. He knew for sure that this indescribable feeling that he felt for her was most certainly there. If anything the few days apart had only made it grow. For him at least. What worried him was did Astrid feel it too?

When they had last spent time together he was absolutely sure that she had felt _something_ for him. Hopefully something more than just friendly feelings. His doubt lingered unfortunately in the absence. That _handler_ of hers did not look pleased to see the two together. He could have tried to dissuade Astrid of her feelings over the last few days.

 _Hel, he could have kept her from coming all together!_ He thought with a scowl.

If that ended up being the case and Astrid was a no show he didn't know what he would do. _Maybe I can ask around about her, find out where she lives._ His mind already running scenarios for the event of her not showing up. As the thought hit him full force he slowed his pace to a walk. Old insecurities suddenly creeping up on him.

The reality about seeing Astrid today all of a sudden felt not so sure. It now seemed to him that it would be a damn act of the Gods if she arrived. _I mean she's a beautiful woman who could have any man and I'm…well me…_ He thought morosely as the hill the two had enjoyed only days ago came into view.

A pang of pain shot through him as he saw it empty. Quickly he supressed the feeling, reminding himself that he was in fact early. Trudging up the hill it only took a few moments before he was back to the spot where they had parted. Plopping down on the grass, he reached inside his satchel and pulled out his journal, flipping to the last page. A quick sketch of a smiling Astrid stared back at him, making him smile.

 _Hopefully I'll be able to see that smile again in person and not just in my memories._

 **. . .**

Camicazi shifted through yet another pile of tunics, none of them worth showing to Fishlegs. Either because they were far to small or not his style. Taking her eyes off the fabric in front of her, she looked over and gave a critical glance at her two friends. They had been acting strange ever since they separated from Hiccup.

Whispering, fake smiles, tense conversations.

Something was very wrong and she planned to get to the bottom of it. _After she stole the ornate comb in front of her, of course._ She thought eyeing the pretty thing.

Quickly she slipped the small comb from the table into her pocket with a smug smile and turned to her friends. Placing her hands on her hips she stared them down a moment before breaking the silence.

"Alright. Spill, what's going on?" Two surprised faces stared back at her, not answering. Camicazi narrowed her eyes at the silence and decided to step up her game. "Fishlegs if you don't tell me what's going on right now that fancy little tree of yours will have an unfortunate pruning accident." She smirked evilly.

Panic crossed Fishlegs face before he steeled his features and puffed out his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about Cami. Nothing's the matter." He told her in the firmest voice possible.

Quicker than lightning Camicazi shot forward and snatched the small ornamental plant out of his hands. "What was that Fish I don't think I heard you?" Her deft hands reached around a tiny branch on the tree, bending it ever so slightly. A tiny cracking sound could be heard amongst the three.

 ***crack***

 ***craack***

 ***craaaa–***

"Hiccup went to meet up with a girl!" Heather blurted out, before leaping forward and catching the tiny plant and pot that suddenly tumbled out of Camicazi's hands.

"Heather!" Fishlegs shrieked staring wide eyed at his girlfriend. "You promised!"

"I know, I know!" She gently caressed the tortured tree, "but I couldn't watch her break it. It would devastate you." She told him in a small voice. Letting out a small sigh Fishlegs nodded and grabbed the plant from her, putting it in his satchel. Turning away from his girlfriend he faced his other friend ready to deal with the fallout of revealing the truth. What he found was not what he was expecting from the usually crazy Bog Burglar heir.

Camicazi stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Hands shaking with small tremors. She looked as if someone had just told her devastating news. Which in this case maybe exactly what had just happened.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Camicazi's mind at once. _Hiccup…he…a girl...how…why?_ With each thought a new pain coursed through her system. Indescribable pain that coursed straight from her heart. Shutting down all her ability to talk and move, only leaving her able to think and feel the pain.

"Cami, are you Okay?" Fishlegs tentatively asked to his normally loud and spoken friend. No response. Fishlegs looked over at Heather not knowing what to do, dealing with emotional women were not his forte.

Cautiously Heather walked up to her best friend and put a hand on Camicazi's arm. Breaking her of trance.

Dark blue eyes pierced green. "H-Heather did–did you know about this?" Her tone small and broken, unlike anything Heather had ever heard. Her friend was supposed to be wild and uncensored, not frail and meek.

Nodding slightly, Heather hated the look of betrayal in her friends eyes. It was everything she feared and more. "Cami, I-I'm so sorry. I found out last night from Fish and he swore to Hiccup that he wouldn't say anything." Camicazi threw Heather's hand off arm her shock now fading to anger.

"And you just went along with it?! Heather you know how I feel about Hiccup–how could you?!" She took a threatening step toward Heather, her fist tightening until her knuckles were white. Not knowing herself what she was about to do Camicazi continued advancing on Heather until the large body of Fishlegs stepped in between the two.

"Cami, there is no need to be angry at Heather. She was just doing what I asked of her."

"But I'm her best friend!" She roared at him.

"And Hiccup is mine!" He said equally as loud. Instantly shutting the small blonde up. "He told me the information in confidence and I already broke that, now I won't have you breaking it more. Cami, I know this is hard for you but Hiccup is not or never has been yours. You can't lay claim to a man without him knowing."

"Shows you how much you know, Fish. Now who is this _girl_?" Her eyes narrowing in rage at the two.

"She's someone he met here when he came to get a new boot." Heather offered, peeking out from behind her boyfriend as she did. Pressing her body close to his, until she was sure the danger had passed.

"He met her… _here_?!" Her hands waving around at the surrounding filthy crowded streets full of questionable merchants and even more questionable customers. "Please don't tell me she's one of the women who "work" here?!" Her anger now laced with panic, thinking Hiccup had somehow been seduced by one of the local whores into falling in love with her. That was a scandal she knew Stoick would never let slide. Hiccup's entire life could be ruined because of such a mistake.

Fishlegs waved his hands in front of him, "no, no, no. She was shopping here and they met. Apparently she is from a very affluent family. A merchant addressed her as Lady."

"Well I don't care who the little Princess is, I'll make her regret ever meeting Hiccup Haddock!" Camicazi began to charge forward until a pair of hands the size of her head were placed on her shoulders.

"I can't let you do that Cami. I promised Hiccup. I'm not going to intervene in his relationship." The last word crawling over her skin like slippery eel. Making her cringe. Her eyes darted over to Heather who held a pleading look on her face. Begging her not to do anything crazy. As she was used to doing, being a Bog Burglar and all.

"Fine I'll try to not intervene but we're going to find the others and tell them exactly why we are actually here." She stormed off in to the busy streets, Fishlegs and Heather exchanging a quick worried look before following behind.

 **. . .**

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Astrid and Eret finally emerged from the bustling streets of the market to see a familiar hill in front of them. Pulse beating wildly, Astrid moved her gaze upwards to the top of the hill and much to her pleasure she saw an auburn haired man sitting atop it. Her pulse doubled in its pace as she started moving quicker towards Hiccup, who had yet to notice her.

"Oh great he here." Eret snarked from beside her.

"Please be nice Eret, for me." Astrid said from beside him, her eyes never unlocking from the man up ahead. A grunt was her only reply.

Hiccup finished the last stroke of his coal pencil against the parchment in his journal. Staring at the new picture of Toothless with Astrid riding atop him. A dream he could only pray would happen one day. Hiccup had been waiting for a while before he decided to draw a bit to take his mind off his anxiety about his and Astrid's date.

 _Wait date? Is that what this was?_ He thought bringing his head up to look over the Markets for the hundredth time. Then before he could think anymore on the semi terrifying thought a flash of red to his left caught his attention. Turning his head slightly he was greeted to the breathtaking sight of Astrid, wearing a vibrant red dress scaling the hill and coming towards him. Standing quickly, Hiccup brushed off his leggings and shoved his journal back in his satchel. Preparing his outward self somewhat for her arrival. Of course underneath the surface of his skin every emotion he could comprehend was raging. He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh, cry or pass out at her appearance.

Hiccup swept his eyes over Astrid's poised form, her hair was done in another immaculately done intricate braid her leather headband woven into it expertly. All of which framed her beautiful smiling face, her eyes sparkling with joy. The dress she wore fit like a second skin on the top, leaving little to the imagination even with the modest neckline, before the skirt flared at her hips and finally swept the ground. Besides the top of her dress that seemed to set his blood on fire his eyes were especially drawn to the golden rope belt she wore. And the buckle in the middle of it, a dragon done in intricate knots.

It was truly amazing and made his heart race for a different reason. Could this be the sign he needed, showing him that the knowledge of Toothless and who he was would be received well?

"Are you going to stare at her all day or say hello?" A gruff voice said from the side of Astrid. Effectively breaking his appreciation for the woman in front of him. Apparently he had been staring.

"Oh–uh–sorry Astrid, just happy and surprised to see you. To be honest." He stuttered out. Sheepishly eyeing her now.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow as a mischievous smile crossed her face, "what did you not think I would show?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he nervously chuckled, "Well–yeah. I figured you came to your senses and realized exactly what you agreed to." Astrid shook her head and laughed, before grabbing his hand.

"I know exactly what I agreed to, Hiccup. Which is why I'm here." A large smile spread across Hiccup's face as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Good Gods." Eret grumbled beside them. Causing Astrid to look over at her friend/bodyguard.

"Hiccup, you remember Eret." Gestured to the large man, "Eret, you remember Hiccup." She said her hand swinging back. Both men giving a curt nod as their eyes stayed narrowed on one another.

"Great, well let's go!" She grinned before linking arms with Hiccup and making their way down the hill. Eret following the whole time, glaring holes in the back on the man in front of him.

 **. . .**

"Wait so you're telling me Hiccup brought us here so he could secretly meet up with his girlfriend?" Snotlout said suspiciously. His eyes narrowed as they swept over his three friends in front of him. Two of which were extremely quiet while the other looked as mad as a screaming death.

"She's not his _girlfriend_ she's just a girl who is a friend, Snotlout." Camicazi ground out between clenched teeth.

Instantly his eyes widened, " _holy_ –you're serious!" He slapped a hand to his helmeted head in disbelief. "Hiccup's got a girlfriend! I never thought I would see the day, I mean I figured at some point Cami may just club him over his head and take him for herself. But I _never_ thought he would find a girl on his own…and one that doesn't sound like a troll either." Snotlout let out a boisterous laugh that caused everyone else present to chuckle as well because he was pretty correct. Especially the part about Camicazi.

"Hey! I wouldn't club him…just strongly persuade him." She said looking away.

"Okay–sure. Anyways, I've got to see this girl. You guys up for a little spying?" Snotlout asked looking around at his friends.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea, I promised Hiccup." Fishlegs said apprehensively.

"Fishface we won't go near them, just watch." Snotlout sided up next to his large friend. "Come on you know you want to see Hiccup on a date, think about it Fish."

"It's not a date!" Camicazi's wild hair seemed to stand on end as she yelled at the man.

Snotlout waved her off and looked back at Fishlegs. "You promise not to intervene?" Fishlegs looked at everyone, they all nodded. Even a reluctant Camicazi.

"Okay." The three newcomers to the information all cheered and headed off into the crowd. Insistent on finding their leader on his date.

 **. . .**

Eret narrowed his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time at the scrawny man in front of him. Who was currently laughing along with Astrid about something he had said. For the life of him he couldn't see what she saw in him. He wasn't muscular or large, instead his frame was lanky and tall. A very odd thing amongst Vikings and in his opinion not desirable. He would much rather see her with someone larger, stronger, someone who could protect her properly.

 _Someone…like me_. He thought morosely. A thought that had been ringing through his mind more often than not since Astrid met Hiccup. Eret knew when he met Astrid several years ago, that she would have have to marry someday. More than likely a political alliance of sorts. Meaning simply, it would never be him that would get that honor.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop his feeling from developing and growing into what they were today. He was in love with her and he knew without a doubt she would never be his.

But if he had his say in things, she wouldn't be Hiccup's either.

He narrowed his eyes yet again, as he stared at their entwined arms, Astrid's left hand now resting on top of Hiccup's. As they continued walking and talking.

 _No she will not be yours._

"So what's the story with Eret?" Hiccup asked quietly to Astrid, leaning in towards her. As he did wisps of her blonde braid tickled the side of his face and neck. Sending shivers down his spine.

Astrid peered up at him, her big blue eyes quizzically looking at him. "Well he's been my bodyguard for over three years now." She paused, "pretty much he spends all day everyday with me."

Hiccup glanced back at the glaring man. "Wow, so you spend a lot of time together, huh?" Realizing there was probably more to their relationship than just work.

Astrid shrugged, "yeah, which is why our situation changed into a friendship pretty quickly. To be honest he's really the only true friend I have. Everyone else seems to just want to get close to me because of my family."

Hiccup furrowed his brow and thought over what she said. He had a sinking suspicion that while Astrid may have considered Eret her friend, Eret thought of her as something more.

"Well I hope you consider me as a friend now at least? Especially since I don't even know who your family is." He told her, flashing her a lopsided grin.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled at him, nudging a little closer to him, "of course…though I think I might consider you as something different than just a friend." She bowed her head, her heart began racing and a small blush dusted her cheeks as she finished. Never had she been so bold before but something about Hiccup just seemed to bring it out of her. Sparing a quick glance up she saw his face to be just as inflamed as hers at what she said.

Suppressing the small smile on her face at his reaction, Astrid looked around them to see if there was anything to distract from the slightly awkward moment. Instantly her eyes lit up when she saw the axe throwing range off to the right.

Pulling slightly on Hiccup's arm she drug the two over to the fence behind where the men were lined up, throwing their axes at the targets. Loudly boasting when they hit the center.

"Oh I've always loved watching the axe throwing." Astrid said with a child like excitement in her voice.

Hiccup looked down at her, blue eyes wide with wonder as she watched the men. A smile crawled across his face while watching her.

"Have you thrown one?" Almost immediately Eret gave an exaggerated cough behind the two. One that sent Astrid glaring at him.

"No, I've never been allowed." She said glaring at Eret before turning back to the line of men. "Though I've always kind of wanted to." She said wistfully. Leaning more on the fence.

A great idea quickly bubbled up, inside of him. One that had him springing into action almost immediately. Leaping over the short fence Hiccup turned and opened his arms to Astrid. "If that's the case than, we have something you need to do, Milady." His gapped tooth grin and eggar eyes boring in to her.

Astrid looked back at Eret, his face stern. Before turning back to Hiccup's face that was full of hope and made her decision. Placing a boot on the wooden fence Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hands, who then helped hoist her over the fence. Not letting go of her hand Hiccup led her to an empty target. Reaching into the barrel full of smaller throwing axes, he grasped a handle and held it out to her.

Nodding his head toward the small axe he smiled, "go ahead. Take it." Tentatively Astrid grasped the rough wooden handle, testing the weight in her hand. It was much lighter than she thought it would have been, obviously no where near the weight of the large battle axes she was accustomed to seeing the hunters carrying around.

"Hiccup, I have no idea how to even throw it." She admitted sheepishly looking at him.

"Not a problem. While I've never been very good at axe throwing my Dad did teach me." Quickly letting go of her hand he moved a foot or so away. Ready to instruct her.

"Ok so feet apart–Wait are you right handed?" Astrid nodded, "ok so left leg forward, right leg back." Astrid adjusted accordingly.

"Now grip the axe at the bottom of the handle with your right hand, yup just like that, okay and pull your arm back." Astrid brought her arm back rigid and awkwardly.

"Like this?" She asked, looking over at Hiccup. Eret let out a huff of air obviously knowing the form was not right. Hiccup gave the large man a quick glare before turning back to her.

"No, you need to bend the arm more. Your whole body has to go into the throw, not just your arm." Astrid readjusted the arm but still it wasn't quite right. Seeing that the throw wouldn't end well Hiccup stepped up to her right side to adjust the arm manually. Gently he grasped her red sleeved arm, deft fingers sliding up the fabric and bending the arm to just the right angle. Once he got her positioned correctly Hiccup didn't remove his hand right away enjoying the feeling of their closeness too much. It was only when an angry growl from behind him cut threw the air did he separate from her. Shooting a glare at Eret's smug form as he moved away.

"Alright Astrid whenever you're ready." Hiccup's encouraging voice called out to her. Giving him a slight nod, Astrid turned her sights back on the target in front of her. She could feel her arms give a little shake, nerves setting in. Hesitating a bit, Astrid stared at the target. It was then, she heard the men next to her laughing and nodding in her direction.

"Pretty little thing, huh? What do you bet she can't make it even half way to the target?" The brutish man on the right said loudly enough for her to hear. Both laughing at the comment. Which sent a surge of anger through her body. Those men were just like all the men in her life telling her what she could or couldn't do. Either for fear of her hurting herself or just her supposed inferiority because she was a female. She hated it. All of it.

Gripping the axe tighter she gritted her teeth, her anger at the men's words coursing through her veins. Before she could stop it or comprehend what was happening a guttural yell came out of her mouth as she flung the axe forward with all of her strength. Lightening fast the axe flew through the air before embedding itself in the wooden target almost dead center. Shocking all the men present silent.

Overcome with happiness Astrid turned to a still slack jawed Hiccup and flung herself at him. With almost as much energy as she had flung the axe. Barely opening his arms in time Hiccup caught the smaller blonde firmly against his chest. Loosely dripping his arms around her.

"W-wow! That-that was amazing! You're a natural!" He said excitedly, coming out of his shocked stupor. Tightening his grip around her, enjoying the position they were in immensely. If this would be the result of her throwing an axe every time, then he would make sure she threw axes every chance they got.

He smiled down at the crown of her head, her body still firmly planted against him. This was the most, unreserved he had seen Astrid so far. Acting totally herself and not the proper prim lady that she had been taught to be her whole life. He knew there was a fierce Viking just waiting to come out, that axe throw only proved it further.

Tilting her head back, Astrid stared up at him her eyes sparkling with a wide smile, "thank you, Hiccup. I couldn't have done it without you." She said, staring directly in to his gentle green eyes.

"Nonsense that was all you Milady. I can't even throw that well." He told her, his words completely genuine. Slowly both their smiles dropped and Hiccup's gaze dropped to her lips. His heart beating wildly in his chest as he realized what he wanted to happen–what was going to happen. His first kiss.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiccup wet his lips with his tongue and began to lower his face. His eyes never leaving Astrid's. She seemed to pick up his cues and her eye lids began to lower as she inched closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips, a mere sliver of distance separated him from kissing no doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; when suddenly a voice rang out. Stilling both at once.

"Good throw Astrid. I knew you had it in you!" Eret said behind the couple. Instantly throwing a metaphorical bucket of cold water over the two. Eyes snapping open Hiccup and Astrid stared shocked at each other and their closeness, before jumping away from each other. Breathing heavily their eyes stayed locked. Both now sporting heavy blushes.

Astrid coughed lightly as she straightened out her skirts, as if doing so would straighten out her frazzled nerves. Never before had she felt this way. Loosing herself so much in public and almost having her first kiss in the middle of an axe throwing range.

 _Though it seemed pretty perfect in the moment…_

"Ugh thank you Eret, I-um-I'm going to go and throw a few more." Astrid quickly dashed away leaving the two men standing alone. Hiccup turned away from the blonde to face Eret, his shock now gone and only frustration remaining.

"Did I interrupt something?" Eret asked innocently with a wicked grin spreading on his face. Hiccup glared at the older man and growled surprisingly like a certain dragon he knew before turning back and watching Astrid continue to throw axes.

 **. . .**

"We've been looking forever for Hiccup and his mystery girl can we stop. I wanna go back to the boar pits." Ruffnut grumbled to the group as she plopped herself down on a barrel near the ports.

"No! We have to find the little wench!" Camicazi yelled in frustration while pulling at her hair. The entire group watched her as she paced back and forth on the wooden docks, each member getting more worried about her behavior. They all knew about her feelings for Hiccup but that didn't justify the way she was acting. The girl Hiccup was with didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Hiccup for that matter.

Ruffnut kicked the side of Heather's leg and silently nodded to the distressed blonde. Sending a silent signal for her to deal with their crazy friend.

"Um, Cami maybe we should just head back to the dragons and wait for Hiccup to come back. It is getting close to our designated meet up time anyways." Camicazi came to a stop and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Heather you have no idea how I'm feeling right now, so just–." She immediately stopped talking her mouth dropping and eyes widening as she locked in on something past Heather. Something further down the docks.

All heads whipped in that direction and just like Cami all mouths dropped and eyes widened. Except for Fishlegs who cringed at the sight in front of them. He knew instantly that he was going to be in a ton of trouble.

Heather turned quickly on her boyfriend, "Fish…the girl Cami bumped into…that's her?! And you didn't say anything?!"

Fishlegs shrugged and chuckled nervously, "sorry?" Heather turned back in a huff and watched the scene before them unfold.

 **. . .**

"So this is me." Astrid gestured to the incredibly large ship behind her. Hiccup's eyes raked over the impressive vessel getting the first taste of just how well off Astrid actually was.

 _Thor, I may be heir to my tribe but I'm pretty sure she could buy my tribe._ He thought in awe.

Hiccup let out a low whistle, "and this is your personal vessel?" Astrid nodded, "it was a birthday present from my brother. My Valkyrie."

 _Birthday present…what is it her family does anyways?_ He mentally questioned.

"Eret, you can board, I'll be there soon." She said while his eyes darted between the two. Before leaving he gave a rigid nod to Astrid and one last glare at Hiccup. Which Hiccup happily reciprocated.

"I had a really great day today Hiccup. Honestly, other than the last day we spent together it's been one of the best I've had in a long time." She said, rubbing her left arm nervously.

Hiccup smiled at seeing her outer nervous movements. Glad he wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Me too, Astrid." His deep green eyes boring into hers. He knew it was now or never if he was going to tell her who he was. Tell her the truth. Unfortunately there was this nagging feeling gnawing at his mind. Leaving him unable to say the words to her.

"Astrid-I-uh-I…I want to write you!" He blurted out lamely. Though he did want to write her, he would prefer to send it Terror mail.

Astrid seemed to light up at the idea before her face grew concerned, "but how? I'm not sure my older brothers would appreciate a man they don't know writing me…"

He thought for a moment. "Um-well, do you know Trader Johann?" She nodded, "Great, well he comes by my island a lot, we could send letters through him." While it still wasn't his preferred method, for the time being it would have to do. Until he could finally muster up the courage and actually tell her his secrets, hoping she would accept him.

Astrid nodded again excited about the prospect of writing Hiccup and getting to know him better. "That sounds wonderful. Well I should get going." She said tucking a piece of her bangs behind her ear. Another movement that didn't go unnoticed by him as he added it to his growing list of everything that was Astrid.

Then in a move that surprised even Astrid herself. Leaping forward she kissed him on the cheek and then took off running toward her ship. Her skirts and braid flying behind her as she made her way up the gangplank and onto the wooden deck. Leaving Hiccup standing in the same spot with completely dazed, with a glazed over look on his face for who knows how long.

"Well, well, well, looks like she broke him." A snide voice said from behind him. Hiccup snapped out of his dazed state and turned around to find all of his friends standing right behind him.

"Wha-how…Fishlegs?!" He said looking at all their grinning faces before turning to his friend.

"Sorry Hiccup, Heather got it out of me and then…we'll you see." Hiccup signed and ran a hand through his bangs. Throughly ruffleing them.

"It's fine, Fish. Anyways, shows over gang we need to go." He tried walking past his friends when an arm shot out to stop him.

"No way Cuz, we need details. That girl is hot and loaded! Good for you, man." Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his cousin and pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"First of all don't talk about Astrid like that, and second of all I don't have to tell you anything. I would prefer to keep mine and Astrid's relationship private for the moment." His gaze locking on everyone in front of him. Meaning every word.

"Aww you're no fun H." Tuffnut grumbled before he and the rest of the group turned and began walking down the dock. He could have sworn he heard Snotlout saying something about getting him drunk to get the sordid details.

Shaking his head he began to walk away when he realized there was someone still standing behind him. Turning his head he found an oddly quiet Camicazi. "Cami, you coming?"

With her head downcast he couldn't see her face which left him even more confused by her obvious silence. Take a step towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get to bottom of why she was acting the way she was. Unfortunately for him the moment his hand touched her shoulder, her head snapped up. Giving him a full view of her rage filled face, that had what looked to be tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

 _What the...?_

Camicazi didn't give him much time to view her outward anguish, shoving deliberately into his shoulder as she pushed past him. Her body rigid as she stomped down the dock away from him.

 _What in Thor's name is her problem._ Hiccup thought completely puzzled by his friends actions.

 **So Eret has to be the worst chaperone ever...or maybe he's the best? Depends on how you look at it I suppose. His and Hiccup's relationship this story is probably going to be my favorite part to write.**

 **Up next...you didn't think this day was over just yet did you? Lots more in store.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The creaking wood of the Valkyrie, as it rode the fierce waves pummeling its underbelly, was all that could be heard from the interior of Astrid's silent cabin. Her prone form lying unceremoniously on the bed. Skirt ruffled and hair sandwiched at an odd angle between her and the plush bedding. In a very unladylike way. If only her teachers could see her now–they would be appalled.

Astrid? She didn't care at all.

To lost in her thoughts of the day that she had just had. The day spent with Hiccup. A smile crawled across her face as she thought of the green eyed man. If she had any doubts about how she felt about him before, they were cemented now. She liked him.

A lot.

From all the superficial aspects of him that she found appealing; his crooked smile, those deep forest green eyes, the tussled auburn hair that seemed to have a life of its own and even to his un-Viking like form. His lean shape didn't come off as strong at first glance but she knew the truth. She had felt the strength in his arms when she had given him that unexpected hug after her axe throw. She felt excitement course in her veins knowing such an intimate piece of knowledge about Hiccup. A piece of information she was sure not many were privy to other than her.

Besides the outward appearance that drew her in, more importantly Astrid found the inner workings of Hiccup to be what kept her wanting to know him more and more. His free energetic spirit that seemed to call to her private wishes for adventure and freedom. After only meeting just these two times it seems that he had ignited something inside of Astrid that had almost died out.

Hope.

She had all but given into the life that was laid ahead for her. Her resolve to fight for anything different other than living life like the perfect version of a lady almost gone. Until she met Hiccup.

He brought a fresh breath of life into her seemingly small and closed off world. He made her believe that maybe–just maybe she could have a say in the direction of her life after all. And if she had a choice her direction would lead straight to him.

 _Hel, I threw a damn axe today. And I was good at it!_ She thought smugly.

A small feat–yes–but it was something she would have never tried before meeting Hiccup and certainly no one around her would have encouraged her to do it. All of them, including Eret, to afraid of her Brothers wrath if they were to find out or if she were to get hurt.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the thought of Eret, she saw what he was doing today. The comments and looks toward Hiccup. How on Midgard could she miss that? The only question that plagued her was, _why_?

Was he just being over protective? Or did he not like Hiccup for some reason?

As she further ran through her thoughts of the day she failed to hear the knock on her cabin door. It was only when Eret's raven hair poked into the room did she come back to the present.

"Astrid?"

Bolting upwards, Astrid straightened out her rumpled skirts over her exposed limbs and coughed awkwardly. "Yes, Eret?"

He swiftly looked over the room with a cocked eyebrow before turning her eyes back to her. "I came down to warn you, we're about to hit a storm. And by the looks of it it's going to be nasty."

Astrid's body stiffened at the news of the impending storm. She had always hated being on a ship during them, the fear of the 'what ifs' causing untold amounts of anxiety in her. Unfortunately this fear grew out of the loss of her Father at the young age of three, to a fierce sumar storm that capsized his ship and sent it to the depths of the ocean. Killing him and everyone on it.

Nodding shakily, "Okay…is there anything you need me to do?" She asked hoping in all honesty he would say no.

"Stay down below," Eret cocked a grin trying to infuse some humor into the tense conversation. Knowing full and well how terrified of storms she was. "I don't feel like diving overboard to save you today."

Astrid let out a huff of air but smiled slightly back, "I _suppose_ I can do that." Eret nodded, assured that she would be safe now, giving her one more lingering look before shutting the door. His gaze hardening as he made his way through the wooden hallways of the ship until his eyes met darkening sky. Wind whipped ocean spray against his face, causing him to narrow his eyelids as he stared at the dark as coal sky.

 _This is going to be one Hel of a storm._

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup readjusted himself in Toothless saddle for what had to be the hundredth time since leaving the Northern Markets only a short while ago. Between Snotlout and Tuffnut peppering him with questions about Astrid, to Camicazi giving him the silent treatment, it made for a very uncomfortable ride. Physically and mentally.

"So, Cuz, tell me, did you do anymore than just that kiss on the cheek?" Hiccup glared ahead as he let out yet another exasperated sigh. He had specifically told his cousin and the rest of them that he didn't wish to share any details about Astrid and their meeting but of course they didn't listen.

"Snotlout, you know I'm not going to answer that." He told the other man without even looking at him.

Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut, who was flying beside him, and gave him a wink. "I'll take your non answer as a yes." Both men snickered like little girls. Thinking they had trapped their leader into an answer.

"Oh THOR would you two STOP!" Camicazi roared as fierce as any dragon from behind them. "He said he wasn't going to answer, Snotlout, so drop it!" The outburst causing all of the other riders to look around nervously and become silent. None of them wanting to feel the wrath of the Bog Burglar heir.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Hiccup swallowed the need to ask his best friend what was bothering her so badly. It was obvious to him that she did not want to talk to him, for whatever reason. He would just have to hope her mood lightened some soon and then _maybe_ he could get an answer for her behavior. Of course until then he would have to just live with the multiple questions running wildly through his mind.

Shifting his thoughts off of his distressed friend he turned them to less distressing thoughts–the amazing day he had, had with Astrid. A smile lit his face up as he thought about the beautiful flaxen haired girl. Every fear and worry that he had were completely unwarranted. She didn't stand him up and the two had gotten along even better than their first meeting. While he wished he could have been smoother and less awkward in certain situations, Astrid didn't seem to mind or care. She laughed happily at his jokes and seemed genuinely interested in all the random thoughts that liked to spew out of him before he really thought them through. Honestly, he didn't think it was possible but after their meeting today he could feel his feelings for her grow at an almost blinding pace.

Making his guilt for not exposing the truth about who he really was grow equally as fast.

Letting out a sigh he knew there was nothing he could do about it now, he would have to wait until the next time he saw Astrid. This type of information, was not something that could be explained in a letter. Which at least gave him the time to think out the best way to explain his unique lifestyle to her.

"H? You see that?" Tuffnut's voice broke him of his thoughts. His eyes drawing forward, only to see a ferocious looking storm straight ahead of them.

 _Oh Thor_ …he thought, surprised that he could be so caught up in his thoughts to not see the impending danger heading straight for them.

"Do you think we can fly around it?" Heather asked, worrying her lip as she glanced at the storm that seemed to go on for miles.

Hiccup shook his head, "no to wide, we'll just have to fly threw it. If it gets to hairy we land wherever we can." All the riders nodded silently, the time for joking gone.

 **. . . . .**

Astrid braced herself as she was flung from her bed and onto the hard wooden floor as the Valkyrie took another monstrous wave to its side. Screwing her eyes shut she let out a shaky breath as she slid a bit on the floor as the large ship righted it's self straight. Grasping the handle on her door she pulled herself up, on trembling legs, both from fear and the rolling ocean beneath her. Glancing to the window all she could hear was the pounding waves against the thin shutters. Sending uneasy shivers down her spine. Her instincts screaming at her to get out of the room. To run.

 _Calm down Astrid, you're just working yourself up. There's nothing_ – Her thoughts were abruptly cut off at the sound of wood splintering and water rushing into her room. As a particularly large wave crashed into her cabin wall and window, having enough force to shatter the thin shutters. Sending water flooding across her bed and floor. Spraying her and wetting the bottom of her skirts and boots.

Deciding to not spend another second in the slowly flooding room, Astrid ripped open the cabin door–getting some resistance due to the standing water on the floor. Once open Astrid stumbled out the door roughly hitting the opposing wood planked wall. Keeping herself firmly pressed against the wall she moved slowly down the hallway towards the deck where she knew Eret would be. She knew if only she could get to him, she would be fine. As she rounded a corner the ship harshly rolled sideways again, sending her barreling into the sharp edged corner with her left shoulder. The wood digging roughly in her skin as pain shot instantly through the arm and back. Sending her to her knees as she clutched her now limp arm.

While Astrid bit back tears from the pain she failed to hear the pounding of boots coming straight at her. "Astrid?...ASTRID!"

Bringing her head up she found the source of the noise right in front of her. Eret. "Just…the man…I was looking for." She grimaced as he knelt down beside her, gingerly touching her injured shoulder. Which earned him a hiss of pain.

"Odin, I think it's dislocated." He said, worry evident in his voice. "Didn't I tell you not to leave your room?"

"Yes…well when it started to flood…I left." Eret cursed under his breath as he helped Astrid to her feet. "Eret…this storm…"

"I know, I know. We're almost through it, just a bit longer. Then we should be fine." Astrid nodded praying to all the Gods that was the truth.

 **. . . . .**

"Hoark! Strap down those barrels!" A large bearded man shouted at an equally large man.

Running quickly through the cargo hold Hoark reached the precariously stacked barrels. Unfortunately before he secure them properly the barrel on the top of the stack slid off as the ship lurched again. Loudly hitting the hard floor, the wooden barrel walls cracking immediately. Almost instantly the contents of the barrel began to slowly leak out.

Zippleback gas.

Sucking in a breath Hoark watched the dangerous gas crawled up the walls of the cargo hull. Grey eyes following it up, as it headed straight towards a wall torch. His eyes widened fractionally as the fire and gas met before everything went black.

 **. . . . .**

Eret had Astrid's right arm in his grasp when the first explosion rocked the ship, harder than any wave had done. Sending both of them falling to the floor with a loud smack. Astrid crying out as she landed on her injured arm. Eret urgently moved over to her and propped her, confusion written all over his face as he looked around.

"What in the Gods name…" he would have continued if the second blast hadn't rocked the ship right at that moment. Blowing a hole through the floor down the hall. Sending wood flying in their direction.

Eret shielded Astrid with his larger body, before quickly scooping her up into his arms and taking off down the hall. Getting as far away from the destruction as possible. Water sloshed against his boots as he ran down the hall finally reaching the opening to the deck. Rain continuously pouring down as men scrambled around trying to combat the vicious storm and now explosions from the interior. Eret crossed onto the decks threshold right before another explosion went off. This one directly behind them, completely destroying the hallway that he and Astrid had just been in. Pulling Astrid tight against his rain soaked chest, Eret sucked air into his lungs before shouting into the air.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Eret watched as one by one the men he had just told to jump off of the Valkyrie, leapt off the ship into the raging ocean bellow. More than likely to their deaths. Knowing he had run out of time as well Eret continued toward the short side walls of the deck. His heart beat pounded as he gripped Astrid in an almost painful way, afraid that once their bodies hit the icy water that he would loose grip on her. Which was not a risk he was willing to take.

Steps away from the wall he felt the deck shift under his feet in an un-natural way before he was sent flying into the air. The final most violent explosion shredding the ship apart under him and Astrid. As he flew through the air his vision began to darken as his and Astrid's bodies grew closer to the water. Seconds later piercing cold cut through him like icy daggers and he felt his grip loosen on the limp body in his arms before everything went black.

 **. . . . .**

"Hiccup this storm is getting to difficult to fly in! We need to land!" Heather shouted over the deafening wind that drove stinging rain into her face. Windshear loosing altitude for a moment.

"No! We're almost threw it!" He shouted back, turning his face away from the rain to look at the other riders. All of which were having just as difficult of a time as Heather staying level and flying straight.

Turning back forward he narrowed his eyes and swept his hands across his forehead, pushing his rain plastered bangs out of his eyes. It was only after a second swipe did he notice the small speck off in the distance. Narrowing his eye further he was able to make out the shape of a ship.

 _Gods, a ship out in this weather. They'll be lucky if they make it._ He thought inspecting the ship further as they got closer. He watched the ship rock dangerously to the side as giant waves pounded into it. The tiny specks on the deck, that he assumed were the crew, getting thrown all about. As he watched the ship as they approached closer, a tiny inkling at the back of his mind began to bother him. Something about this ship seemed familiar to him, like…like…

Eyes widening despite the rain, Hiccup lurched forward on Toothless's saddle, he then realized where he knew the ship.

It was the Valkyrie.

 _Astrid!_

"We have to help them," He shouted abruptly to the riders, pointing ahead to the ship. Everyone's eyes following his finger.

"Hiccup we can barely keep ourselves in the air. What can we do for them?" Camicazi yelled back, speaking to Hiccup for the first time since they left the Northern Markets.

"Whatever we can!" He shouted back fiercely.

"But…,"

"I said whatever we can!" He countered angrily at Camicazi, "that's Astrid's ship!" He yelled back at her in a way he had never done before. Camicazi quickly screwed her lips together wanting to yell back but knowing it would lead to nothing good. So instead she inspecting Hiccup closer as he raced down toward the ship. His face full of worry and body tense.

 _He's never looked at me that way_ …She thought. Before a horrible thought about Astrid's welfare on the ship suddenly crossed her mind. Banishing it as quickly as it had came, she decided despite her rage toward the other blonde she didn't wish her dead.

 _Well, maybe only a little._

Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest as the neared the Valkyrie. His concern over Astrid's safety, making his insides twist painfully. All thoughts about her finding out that he was a dragon rider, thrown out. The only thing forefront in his mind was finding her unharmed and keeping her that way. He just prayed that as over protective as Eret seemed to be, that he was keeping her safe.

Swiping once more at his eyes, Hiccup could now see the ship clearly. It would only take a few more moments before they reached it. Unfortunately in that very second a large explosion blew out the side of the ship. Sending wood flying into the ocean and leaving a gaping hole in the hull for the sea water to rush in.

Toothless and the rest of the dragons stopped abruptly at the blast, shock and unease evident on their reptilian faces. Which almost perfectly mirrored their riders.

"Woah…that was an epic blast." Tuffnut muttered as Ruffnut nodded beside him.

"What the Hel…" Hiccup trailed off, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as yet another blast went off, blowing out another hole near the original. Without another word Hiccup urged Toothless into a dive, fear coursing through him along with copious amounts of adrenaline.

Another blast echoed through the air sending debris flying onto the deck. Drawing his attention urgently to it. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice ring out.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Eret.

His eyes instantly snapped to his location. What he saw squeezed his heart in both fear and relief. There on the deck was Eret, clutching tightly to his chest a smaller body, covered in saturated red fabric. The girls blonde crown resting against his shoulder.

 _Astrid! Gods, please let her be alright!_ Hiccup prayed silently as he pushed Toothless faster towards them.

Just as he was about to reach the pair the final explosion rocked the ship, literally blowing it completely apart. Hiccup watched in horror as Eret was launched into the air. Astrid still in his arms. Before the pair crashed into the frigid ocean bellow. A wave instantly swallowing up the pair.

"ASTRID, NO!" No longer thinking Hiccup drove Toothless straight down into the icy depths behind them.

The salty water stung his eyes as he opened them to search for any glimpse of them. Suddenly a flash of blonde and red caught his attention, Hiccup moved Toothless in her direction. His dragon cutting threw the water just as easily as he cut threw the air. What felt like an eternity but was probably only mere seconds passed before he was in reaching distance to her limp form. Surging his arm forward, Hiccups finger tips glanced hers before he pushed more and grabbed her hand completely.

Once he felt her hand securely in his he pulled it toward him forcefully, clutching her tightly to him. Tapping Toothless with the signal to surface, Hiccup could feel his need for air become more demanding with the burning of his lungs. As the dragon turned and headed back to the surface Hiccup saw the large body of Eret floating nearby.

Knowing full and well that the man had saved Astrid, he knew there was no way he could not save him. Despite how much the two disliked each other, he owed him. Toothless shifted to the right as he continued surfacing grabbing Eret's limp arm in his gummy mouth. Dragging him along with them.

Finally the four of them broke the surface, Toothless exploding out of the water and into the air. At some point letting go of Eret's arm and catching him in his paws.

"Hiccup!" All the riders shouted as they saw him alive, drenched and freezing, but alive and now with two more passengers.

Hiccup ignored them as he stared down at Astrid's still form, with everything that was going on he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Moving his ear to her saturated chest he listened, desperate to hear _something_. Not a moment later he heard the faint drum of a heart. Relief only temporary flooding him when he realized she may have a heart beat but her chest was not rising or falling with breaths.

"Oh, Gods she's not breathing…" he said as his brain quickly ran through every scroll or conversation he had ever had in ways to save a drowning person. Briefly he remembered something one of the fishermen of Berk told him about forcing air into a drowned person while alternating with pumping on their chest.

Looking down at Astrid's pale face and blue lips, he knew he had no time to second guess himself and placed her as flat as he could on Toothless's saddle. Before leaning down, grabbing hold of her face, while pinching her nose and pressing his own lips to hers.

He heard several gasps from behind him but he couldn't be bothered to notice them or marvel in the softness of her mouth on his. His only focus was on Astrid and getting her breathing again. Forcibly he pushed air into her mouth before pulling back and carefully hitting her chest twice before diving right back down and pushing more air in. He repeated the steps several times until suddenly Astrid violently coughed. Water spewing out of her mouth onto him before she fell back still very much so unconscious but now breathing on her own.

"Oh thank Thor!" Hiccup said as he brought her to his chest in a crushing hug. Hoping it would calm his heart some as it felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

Taking a deep breath he shouted at the others. "They need a healer!" He paused and looked at the couple to his left, "Heather, Fishlegs, follow me to the Edge! The rest of you find survivors, and drop them off on that island." He nodded toward a bit of land not very far away. Much more easily seen now that the storm was finally breaking apart.

Not waiting to hear any replies Hiccup readjusted his grasps on Astrid before he and Toothless shot off in the direction of the Edge.

 **RIP Valkyrie.**

 **Now the real fun begins as secrets get revealed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Toothless landed loudly on the wooden deck outside of the Edge's small healers hut. Having been built to handle only one patient at a time it would be a tight fit with two but Hiccup was sure they would make it work. Without waiting for Heather and Fishlegs to land, who were only moments behind him, Hiccup launched off of Toothless–Astrid still tightly wrapped in his arms.

The entire flight Astrid had stayed silent, still unconscious. Only letting out slight moans intermittently between her shivering. Which only caused Hiccup's worry for her her to grow. He prayed to whatever God was listening that the blast had not done unseen damage that they couldn't repair.

Two more loud thumps could be heard behind him as he carried Astrid into the healers hut. His mismatched gate drumming quickly across the wooden floor matching the pace of his racing heart. Once he reached the hard bed he gently placed her trembling form down. Pulling up the patchwork quilt, covering Astrid up to her chest, hoping it would warm up her frozen body in some way.

Just as he finished pulling the quilt up Heather and Fishlegs entered, the latter carrying Eret's large limp body. It was right after they started their trek back to the Edge, when Hiccup mad the decision to pass over Eret to Fishlegs. He knew the extra weight would tire Toothless out to a point that could end up slowing the entire group down.

Fishlegs set the large man down against the wall to the right before racing over to several chests and pulling out extra blankets and clothes. Heather opted to make a bee line for Hiccup, and Astrid. Assuming that Fishlegs could care for the man just fine on his own.

Quietly Heather took her position beside Astrid's bed, moving Hiccup a little back from his spot next to her–where he had been quietly sitting, her icy hand between his own. She looked over Astrid silently, assessing any and all injuries. Besides her dangerously low temperature and her unconscious state the only other injury that Heather could see was a sever shoulder dislocation.

Gritting her teeth Heather knew what had to be done and she was glad that Astrid would not be awake for it. "Hiccup," she said turning towards him, breaking him of his worried trance.

"Yes."

"I need you to pick her up and put her flat on the floor." She told him directly as she moved away from the bed. Hiccup briefly shot a questioning look at Heather but a stern glare had him quickly sliding his hands under Astrid's back and knees and placing her carefully in front of Heather.

"Alright stay on her right side and keep her from moving Okay?" Hiccup gave her a shaky nod before taking his place on the floor to the right of her, while Heather gently maneuvered her right foot under Astrid's left arm as she carefully brought the left arm towards her.

"Now I have to pop her shoulder back into place and even unconscious she probably going to respond, so please just keep her from moving." Again Hiccup only gave her a nodded response, though this time with a more determined look on his face.

Grasping Astrid's left hand between her own Heather took a deep breath and began to slowly pull the arm towards her. While she pushed off of Astrid's side. Almost immediately a low groan escaped from Astrid's mouth, sending Hiccup into action–crouching lower towards her face. Wiping her sodden bangs with one hand, the other holding her firmly to the floor–he spoke quietly to her. Telling her everything would be fine and that it would be over soon. Praying mentally that he wasn't lying to her even if she wouldn't know any difference.

Not a moment later another groan came out louder than the first before turning into an audible sigh as Astrid's shoulder slid back into place. Heather let out a sigh of her own as she finished, looking up she met Hiccup's gaze and gave him a single nod before gesturing for him to put her back on the bed.

Picking her up, careful of her left shoulder, Hiccup quickly placed Astrid back on the bed and was about to pull the quilt back over her when Heather's hand shot out and stopped him.

"No, I have to get these wet clothes off of her. Which means you need to leave. Go get yourself dried off Hiccup." Hiccup was about to object when he looked down at Astrid'a shivering form and paused. He was still pretty frozen feeling despite all the activity and if he was this cold then Astrid would be far worse off.

Giving Heather a slight nod Hiccup backed away from the pair, giving Astrid one last meaningful glance before turning fully away. On his way out of the room, Fishlegs sided up beside him, carrying an armful of wet clothing.

"How is he?" Hiccup asked quietly as looked past Fishlegs and to Eret as the two men continued walking to the door.

"Cold and unconscious but he'll be fine after some rest." Fishlegs told him. Hiccup nodded in agreement, glad that Eret was going to be fine. While he still had many issues with the man and didn't particularly like him, he _did_ save Astrid. A task that earned Eret, thanks and whatever it took to get him healthy again. Even it meant more rude future remarks about Hiccup's body mass compared to every other Viking in the archipelago.

Hiccup pushed aside the door, letting Fishlegs out first, giving him one last opportunity to sneak a glimpse at the woman who was rapidly becoming someone incredibly important to him. Thankfully Heather had yet to disrobe Astrid of her dress, so he could still drink in her image without the thread of guilt that would accompany it if he saw any sliver of flesh that lay beneath the soaked fabric. He finally turned around and let the door fall back into place after a few more moments of letting his gaze trace over her pale profile. With a deep sigh, worry still surging through him he made his way towards his hut.

He had only taken a few steps when Toothless came quietly up to him, concern showing in his large green eyes.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one worried about Astrid._ Hiccup thought as he laid a hand on his friends smooth head, rubbing the scaly skin gently.

"She's gonna be okay Bud." He warbled at him quietly, in an unconvinced tone. "C'mon, Bud I need dry clothes, then we can come back and check on her." Hiccup motioned subtly in the direction of his hut before walking towards it. Toothless faithfully following beside him.

 **. . . . .**

Not long after he left, Hiccup, with Toothless by his side arrived back at the healers hut; barefoot and wearing just his plain long sleeve red tunic and green leggings. Leaving behind his leather armor and vambraces behind in his hut to dry–as well as his leather boot. The same boot that he had gotten the day he had met Astrid.

 _Astrid_. He thought with an audible sigh as he slid down the outside wall of the Healers hut. His thoughts finally starting to clear of worry for her health knowing she was in good hands with Heather, only to be replaced by worry of how he would explain her rescue. The Edge. Toothless. Everything.

Hiccup anxiously ran a hand through his bangs, before vigorously scratching the side of his head. As if the action would help his thought process.

"Thor, how am I going to explain all of _this_?" He said aloud to no one in particular. Toothless only showing a mild reaction to his words, his ear flaps raising briefly then lowering back into place. Hiccup shot him a quick side eye and then turned his attention back to the abnormally quiet Edge, with all the other riders gone. Hiccup found the peace to be slightly unnerving. He had grown accustomed to all the noise and crazy antics of his friends and fellow riders. Them not being here only seemed to emphasize the problem at hand in his mind.

Letting out yet another sigh he was about to drop his suddenly very heavy head into his awaiting hands when the door beside him slid open. Heather pausing beside him as she met his worried gaze.

"You can see her now." She said as she adjusted the heavy wet dress in her arms. "But be careful of her left arm. I have it in a sling, since that shoulder needs time to heal." Hiccup rapidly nodded as he stood up.

" Heather, I-I don't know how to thank you. I–"

"I know Hiccup." Heather said cutting him off, "I know how important she is to you but…Hiccup you have a lot of explaining to do and not just to her. We're your friends and I know you wanted to keep things private for the moment but unfortunately that moment ran out the second you pulled Astrid from the ocean." Heather's piercing green eyes never wavered from his as she spoke. Proving to Hiccup just how serious she was.

Hiccup closed his eyes in resignation and gave her a single nod, knowing the jig was up and he would have to slip all the details about what was going on between he and Astrid. Not that there was much to speak of yet and who knew what would become of them after he told her who he was.

"Okay, can I steal Toothless for a moment. I need him to help me dry these clothes." She said smiling in the Night Fury's direction.

"Sure. Go on Bud. I'll be inside for a while anyways." Toothless happily bounded over to Heather. Before following her towards the club house.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup pulled back the door and entered the candle lit healers hut. His eyes quickly slid over Eret's sleeping form on the floor. Happy to see the man with more color to him and still asleep. He _did not_ need him waking up prior to him seeing Astrid and hopefully getting his scrambled thoughts in order. And if he was honest with himself, explaining who he was to Astrid would be a lot easier without Eret's overbearing persona around.

After his quick examination Hiccup moved his gaze toward Astrid as he crossed the room. He faltered in his steps briefly as he caught sight of her. She still laid on the bed sleeping yet this time she wore a simple cap sleeve blue tunic instead of her fancy gown almost making her look like a normal Viking woman and not a lady of status.

Almost being the key word.

Instead she looked even more Goddess like than before. Her hair which had always been kept in a tight braid, spilled all around her pale face like waves of gold. The candle light reflecting the myriad of colors that lay beneath and around her.

 _Sweet Freya, I didn't think she could get more beautiful._ He thought adoringly as he finally reached her bed and knelt down. Feeling the slightest bit unworthy.

He raked his gaze over her golden hair and to the pale complexion of her face. Color still not yet having returned to it. Gently he brought a hand up to her soft cheek only to hesitate prior to it making contact with her skin. Letting the hand hover in the air for a moment before dropping it back to his side. His uncertainty winning out. Instead Hiccup decided to go the safer route and intertwined their hands chastely.

When Astrid gave no recognition of what he did he settled in beside her, sitting on the wood floor next to her low bed. He was silent for a moment trying to decide what he should do now that he was there. A sudden wave of exhaustion ultimately chose for him, causing him to lay his head down beside their intwined hands. Taking one last glance at Astrid's peaceful face and the calming rise and fall of her chest, Hiccup closed his eyes and quietly drifted off to sleep.

 **. . . . .**

Pain.

It was all she could feel. Her whole body ached, the worst pain coming from her shoulder. Sluggishly Astrid opened her eyes, blinking back the soft light that filled them slowly. Closing her eyes again to block out the light, she went to lift her right hand to assist when she felt an unfamiliar weight on it. Blinking her eyes open again, Astrid angled her head downward, trying to see what was weighing her limb down–only to see a mop of auburn hair instead of her hand.

Curious, she moved her hand again, this time the head connected to the hair moved turning over and facing her. Still asleep.

Shock and confusion flooded Astrid as she drank in Hiccup's peaceful sleeping features. More questions than she could answer hitting her at once.

 _Where am I? What happened? Why do I hurt so much and why on Midgard is Hiccup asleep next to me?!_ Astrid thought rapidly. Knowing she couldn't answer those questions herself Astrid moved her arm again, hoping the nudge would finally wake Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a low groan as his vibrant green eyes fluttered open, staring lazily at her confused face for a moment before snapping open fully.

"A-Astrid! You're-you're awake! Oh Thor you scared me." He went to give her an embrace, completely forgetting about her injured shoulder. Which earned him a loud hiss from Astrid, causing him to shoot back quickly.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry!" He said as he backed off a bit but not to his original position, opting to stay closer to her. Astrid flashed Hiccup a half smile in forgiveness

"I-it's," she coughed trying to clear her impossibly dry throat to tell him it was okay but finding herself just far to parched. As she coughed Hiccup clued into her distress and picked up the mug of water, from a nearby table and handed it to her. Astrid accepted the water happily and with Hiccup's help was able to lean far enough forward to take several greedy gulps. Manners be damned.

"Whoa there, slow down, I don't need you choking on anymore water." Hiccup chuckled slightly as he kept a firm hand on Astrid's back. Unconsciously giving it a gently rub as he did. Her golden hair caressing his skin.

Once she was finally done Astrid brought the cup down with a satisfied sigh, "thank you, Hiccup. I-I don't think I've ever been so thirsty." With a smile Hiccup took the empty mug and sat it back on the table.

"Well it makes sense considering what happened, salt water isn't the most thirst quenching drink." Astrid shot Hiccup a curious look.

"What are you talking about? Salt water?"

Hiccup's eyes widened as Astrid asked the question, "Astrid do you not remember what happened? Your ship? The explosion?...Nothing?" His mind became frantic trying to run through possible amnesia scenarios. While Astrid seemed to be absorbing his questions. A blank look on her face as her mind worked over time.

 _Explosion?...what explo–_

Suddenly Astrid's thoughts were cut off as her memories rushed back. Leaving the Northern Markets. Sailing back. The storm. Hurting her shoulder. The explosions. Eret carrying her…Eret!

"Eret?! Is he okay? Where is he?!" She asked quickly.

Hiccup moved slightly and pointed to the far wall and the still sleeping man, "he's right there, he's fine–just asleep." Astrid visibly relaxed seeing Eret's prone form.

"I-I remember now…we were heading back from the Northern Markets when we hit a storm. It was terrible and-and water started coming into my cabin so I ran out into the hall which is where this happened." She gestured to her injured shoulder before continuing. "And then…the ship exploded around us. I-I've never seen anything like it. Eret picked me up and ran and-and…" Astrid trailed off as the rest of her memories became fuzzy. Hiccup sat there taking in all that she had said. Since seeing the Valkyrie ripped apart from the inside Hiccup had been trying to figure out what exactly had caused such massive blasts. Unfortunately Astrid's description of the events on board gave him little to go on. The only comparison to the blast he could come up with was its striking similarities to a zippleback explosion.

 _But that can't be right…_

"…save us?" Astrid's voice filtered into his ears at the tail end of her question. His thoughts making him miss the first part completely.

"Um- sorry what was that?"

Astrid let out a small chuckle, "I asked how did you save us? I don't remember seeing another ship." Hiccup loudly gulped at the question.

 _She just had to ask that question. The one I have absolutely no answer to._

"So uh-well, I was traveling back from the Northern Markets too and…and I just came upon your ship in distress. So my friends and I headed toward your ship and I got there just as you and Eret went into the water. I-I didn't even think and dove in after you." He finished quietly, replaying the whole horrible event in his mind.

Astrid stared in awe at the man next to her telling her that he had dove into frigid sea waters to save her and Eret. At the risk of his own life.

"I got you both out of the water and, I left some of my friends behind to pull the other men out of the water and came straight here with you and Eret." Tiptoeing around the truth as he told her what happened.

Astrid let out an impressed sound as a smile crept up her face. "Hiccup…thank you. You're amazing." She told him genuinely as she grasped his hand in hers again. The two spent a moment staring into each other's eyes before a sleepy moan from the side of the room broke the moment Astrid's eyes darting to her lap as she let out an awkward cough, while Hiccup's narrowed on the still unconscious Eret lying on the floor.

 _Even asleep the guy interrupts us._ He thought his annoyance for the man coming back full force.

"So," Astrid cleared her throat again before continuing, "you said you came straight here, where exactly is here?" Astrid gave the small hut a good look over for the first time since waking up.

"I brought you to my home…well this isn't my home, this is the healers hut and-and the island it's on isn't exactly my home. M-more of a second home, an outpost really, but I live–"

"Hiccup, slow down. Just one thing at a time." She disarmed his anxious rambling with her words. Calming his nerves that seemed to be getting more and more frayed by the second. He knew he couldn't dance around the subject of who he is any longer but the words of how to tell her just kept evading him.

"Okay, one thing at a time." He ran his hands once threw his hair nervously, "you're in a healers hut on an island my friends and I call the Edge."

"The Edge?"

"Yeah." Astrid quirked an eyebrow up at his short and non detailed answer.

"And what do you do on the Edge?" She asked curiously. Trying to pry out any more information out of this very strange acting Hiccup.

"Uh-well you see, the thing is-my friends and I we-we–"

Suddenly Hiccup was cut off by several loud thumps outside of the hut. Drawing both of their attentions to the door.

"What was that?" Astrid asked curiously eyeing the door.

"Oh that?" Hiccup chuckled nervously trying to cover up the higher pitch that his voice had just taken.

"Yeah that. It almost sounded like–" four distinctive roars rang out at that exact moment and Hiccup could have sworn his stomach dropped onto the floor.

"Dragons!" Astrid's face immediately paled as she said it. Pushing herself farther up the bed. She might have recently discovered an affinity for small terrors but she knew those roars–And they were not terrors.

"Great timing guys," Hiccup muttered under his breath prior to turning back to Astrid's frozen form. Her bright blue eyes wide as she looked past him towards the front of the hut. His friends voices now starting to waft into the small space. He could now clearly hear the twins arguing about something trivial, while Snotlout hit on Camicazi.

 _I guess there's no time like the present._ He thought as he took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of her single hand. Locking her gaze as she swung it away from the door.

"Astrid, do you trust me?" The words seemed to flow out of him on their own volition.

Astrid heard him, felt his hands on hers, his caring green eyes locked with her own that seemed draw her into a trance, so despite the loud roaring right outside the door and the anxiety drumming in her gut she felt an unexplainable feeling of trust wash over her. Silently she gave him a small nod which he returned before getting to his feet. Carefully helping her off the bed. Keeping their hands intwined Hiccup nervously led her towards the door, their bare feet and his prosthetic taping lightly across the wood floor the only sound between them.

Finally they reached the door and stopped. Hiccup's hand hesitating on the doors edge for a moment, casting one last glance at the blonde woman beside him Hiccup took in a deep breath–and as if he was ripping a thorn from his skin he pulled the door back quickly. Exposing them both to the early morning light.

Astrid squinted at first, the barely dawn light still much brighter than the soft candlelight of the hut. By the time her eyes had adjusted Hiccup was no longer standing beside her, instead he now stood in front of six large dragons of all different types and a group of people she had never seen before.

Her eyes instantly shot open and a small gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of people around her age standing amongst dragons. Together. Peacefully. Not fighting savagely like she was used to seeing daily–but standing side by side as if they were...

… _A-A team_ … She thought as her mind flashed back suddenly to the conversation she overheard two days prior between her two brothers.

 _"We need to find a way to stop Haddock and his dragon riders for good. They are costing me far to much gold."_

Astrid immediately spied the leather wrapping around their scaly bodies all different sizes and shapes to accompany their unique forms.

 _Dragon riders…_

"Oh Gods." She quietly whispered as realization for who exactly she was with staring at washed over her. Her breathing began to increase into harsh puffs as she stumbled back a pace hitting the open door.

Hiccup stepped away from Astrid as soon as they got outside to stand next to all of his friends and their dragons. The timing of their arrival was not convenient at all for his explanation of how a Night Fury became his best friend and now lets him ride on him. If anything the sight of so many dragons and strangers was sure to overwhelm her but that couldn't be helped now. He had to work with what he had. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he watched her open her eyes fully against the brightening dawn. Her beautiful blue eyes immediately shot open as she took in the dragons, her gaze sliding over them critically. Until her emotions shifted on her face going from shock to a form of dread. He heard her whisper a quiet 'Oh Gods' before stumbling back into the door. Spurring action from him finally.

"Astrid I-I know it's a lot to take in but please just listen to me." He watched her snap her gaze towards him before falling on Toothless. The look of dread morphing now to a look of horror. His nervous rambling only increased as he saw the situation deteriorate. "I-I'm sorry this isn't how I wanted to tell you. Honestly I didn't know _how_ I wanted to share this with you but–"

"What kind of dragon is that?" She breathlessly asked her eyes never leaving Toothless. Who to his credit was giving her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes Hiccup had ever seen. Clearly trying to help ease Astrid's palpable fear and anxiety.

Hiccup reached over and lovingly set his hands on Toothless's head and gave her a shaky smile, "this is Toothless, he's a Night Fury." He would have continued telling her about his best friend if at that exact moment Astrid hadn't let out a choked sob before covering her mouth quickly. Her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he took several slow steps towards her, his hand extended out, as if he was trying to calm a frightened dragon.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" She said throwing her non injured hand out halting his movements. Astrid watched as Hiccup stopped abruptly, his barefoot suspended in the air for a moment before stepping back once.

"A-Astrid?" He repeated his voice plagued with nervous stuttering at her drastic change of behavior.

" _We need to find their base. Haddock and his Night Fury need to be stopped!"_

Astrid's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest while simultaneously breaking as she remembered all of what her brother had said. The mysterious dragon riders who did something that she thought was impossible up until a few days ago, were standing right in front of her. They were no longer faceless images she had conjured up in her imagination–no they were normal looking Vikings, all around her age no less.

And the man, Haddock, who her brother made out to be their leader and rode a Night Fury. Who foiled her brother's dragon trapping business and made a permanent enemy of Viggo. A very very deadly enemy.

Was none other than Hiccup.

The same Hiccup who had made her laugh and showed her that she could be more than just a pretty face in a gown. Who had rescued her out of the ocean more than likely from the back of a dragon. But most importantly it was the same Hiccup who had very quickly captured her heart like no one had ever done before.

And he was her families enemy all along.

Hiccup watched stunned as Astrid slowly broke down. Her body almost shaking as she kept her eye directly pinned on Toothless. Casting a quick glance at his friends they seemed to be just as concerned by her reaction. Not knowing whether to approach her or keep their distance.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Astrid pulled her gaze from Toothless and met his own. Her eyes suddenly looking flat, no longer the vibrant blue he was used too.

"What is your last name Hiccup?" Her voice broke several times just getting the simple sentence out.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed at the strange question. Not seeing how it was relevant to what was happening right now.

"Why do you want to know that? Astrid, what does my last name have to do with anything?" Hiccup emphasized his question with a rapid wave of his arms, gesturing to nothing in particular.

"It has to do with everything." She told him vaguely pinning him down with her now dull gaze. Which only seemed to confuse him further. He wanted to see her brilliant blue eyes not these dull imposters.

"That–that makes no sense! Astrid–"

"Just tell me your last name Hiccup!" Astrid shouted at him, cutting him off. Finally pushing him far enough to get her answer.

"Haddock! It's Haddock! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" He shouted loudly right back at her, ultimately regretting his tone the moment the words left his mouth. As he watched her beautiful blue eye go completely lifeless and she slowly slid down the door to the wooden deck bellow. Her body falling into a boneless heap on her knees, only being kept up by the hut behind her.

"You know you never asked me what _my_ last name was Hiccup." She told him in a monotone voice while he stared wide eyed and baffled at her defeated form. "Even after the incident in the boot makers, where all I had to do was show my face for him to do whatever I wanted. Or the fact that I have more gold than the Gods and I have a keeper always by my side, ready to kill anyone who even looks at me wrong...you still didn't ask who I really was." Astrid took a swipe at her eyes which were rapidly filling with tears. Knowing what she was going to say next would destroy any and all of the blissfully wonderful feelings Hiccup had for her. The tender looks and sweet words would no doubt come to an end, taken over by his hatred for her Brother's.

Taking a deep breath as she steadied her voice the best she could, "allow me to properly introduce myself, my name…" she tightly shut her eyes before opening them again and looking straight into Hiccup's confused gaze. "My name is Astrid Grimborn, Sister to Ryker and Viggo Grimborn." She told him only briefly staring into his shocked green eyes before dropping her gaze to the wooden deck. Not wanting to see the hate that she knew would be directed at her soon.

Hiccup felt like all the air in his body had left with her words. Leaving him breathless and in physical pain from the horrible revelation. _Astrid…beautiful, sweet Astrid…is Sister to Viggo Grimborn. The most evil man in all the archipelago._ He thought hopelessly unable to take his eyes off Astrid's small hunched body.

The rest of the group was in a similar state as Hiccup as they listened to Astrid reveal who she was. None of them could believe the girl that Hiccup had taken such and obvious liking too was the sister of their greatest enemy. Making her their enemy as well.

While everyone was frozen in place still digesting the sick reality of what had been revealed, they all failed to notice the large shape moving in the doorway of the healers hut. Until he had staggered fully out of the hut, all the while rubbing his head gingerly. Stopping abruptly Eret took in the sight before him, his arm dropping slowly from his aching head as his eyes raked over the dragons and riders. Finally resting on Hiccup's now ashen colored face.

"Well soil my britches…"

 **. . . . .**

 **My bad on the long wait time guys got caught up in updating one of my other fics and the holidays. But now I'm back with hopefully sooner updates for all my stories!**

 **So now they know the truth, wonder how they will deal with tha fallout?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The moment the involuntary words left his mouth Eret knew he had to act fast. Pushing his weary body forward, bare feet slapping loudly on the wooden decking, he raced quickly toward Astrid. In one fluid movement he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a whoosh of air but ultimately didn't object, still in a state of shock. Unfortunately for Eret everyone else present seemed to snap out of their shock the moment he gathered Astrid up and began retreating away from them.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Snotlout yelled as he began to mount Hookfang along with the others only to stop abruptly at Hiccup's sharp command.

"Stop!"

The other riders turned their attentions to their leader. Who was still rooted to the spot where Astrid had told all of them the truth of who she was. His face hardened and unreadable as he watched Eret disappear down the Edges ramps and into the forest that lay behind it. So unlike his usually expressive and vibrant features.

"Everyone to the clubhouse." Hiccup's tone left no room for argument, of course that didn't stop Camicazi from trying.

"Hiccup we can–"

"Now!" He didn't spare a glance at the group as he barked out the order. If he would have he would have seen the looks of surprise on their faces. Never having heard Hiccup speak to them like that they all took a moment to register his words. Only starting to turn away and head toward the clubhouse when he mounted Toothless and shot off after Eret and Astrid.

Camicazi was the last to turn away from Hiccup's retreating form, watching as he chased after _Astrid_. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the wretched woman, the Sister to the two most dangerous men in all the archipelago. Who had some how weaseled her way into Hiccup's life and seemingly his heart.

 _I knew there was something about her that couldn't be trusted. Now he finally sees her for who she really is. A liar._ A smug smile crossed her face as she turned and started heading toward the clubhouse. Finally pleased with how things seemed to be looking up for her.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup tightly gripped the leather holds on Toothless's saddle, his eyes sharply pointed forward and his body was as tense as a bow string as his friend barreled in the direction that Astrid and Eret had disappeared to. From the outside he looked every part the composed, albeit furious, leader that his friends had come to know and respect. But on the inside…

Hiccup felt like he was dying.

He was in so much pain in fact, all he wanted to do was shut down, collapse to his knees and let the overwhelming feeling from the worst betrayal he had known take over.

Never in his life had he felt so betrayed by someone so close to him. Not even when is his Father tied up Toothless to the front of a ship and sailed off the Helheim's Gate toward certain death did he feel the depths of betrayal that he felt now.

Astrid, the girl he was certain now he was quickly falling in love with was the Sister to his enemy. Heiress to an empire built of hunting, trapping and killing dragons.

Every single thing he fought against. And she had tricked him into falling for her.

The How's and Why's of her deception were running rampant in his mind. Interweaving themselves perfectly amongst the pain and heartbreak. He knew as much as he wished to just fly away from all of this it would do no good. He needed to find Astrid and speak to her. Demand what her intentions truly were and find out how deep her loyalty to her family ran.

Soaring over a vast sea of trees Hiccup had temporarily lost visual of the pair, the shades of green blurring all together, blocking them out. But considering how Toothless had yet to deviate from his flight path Hiccup, didn't worry, he was sure Toothless still had them in his enhanced vision.

Up ahead the tree line of the forest broke ending in a open meadow, it was then that he caught sight of them again. Eret running at a staggering pace with Astrid still thrown over his shoulder.

Like a barbarian.

This time though, Astrid was no longer compliant and still–no–now she was actively struggling against Eret. Trying vigorously to get out of his hold, despite her injuries. Hiccup had no doubt if he was closer he would be able to hear her giving him a verbal lashing as well.

Suddenly Hiccup felt anger well up in him as he watched her small frame fight against Eret. Despite the fact that he now knew who exactly she was and how dangerous it was to feel anything for her he couldn't stop the feeling of possessive anger course threw him. Which stemmed directly from the budding love that still lay planted in his heart for her. Despite who she was he couldn't let anything or anyone hurt her. It would kill him.

Descending quickly Hiccup closed the distance between them. He could now hear the anything but ladylike words that were flowing out of Astrid directed at Eret. While her one good arm beat against his back.

 _Serves him right._ He thought as a small smug smile briefly flashed across his face before it just as quickly disappeared.

With Eret facing the opposite direction and Astrid distracted by her struggling Hiccup was easily able to sneak up on the pair, going unnoticed until he was maybe an arms length away. Too late for either of them to stop him. Toothless's clawed grip wrapped firmly around Eret's mid section and lifted him off the ground in one fluid movement seconds later.

Astrid let out a quick yelp as they lifted off the ground, stopping her pummeling of Eret's back. Choosing instead to whip her head up above her. Only to be able to see the dark scaly underbelly of a dragon. Her heart rate increased as she slid her gaze past the scales and up the large reptiles side. The sight of a familiar unique prosthetic locked into place on the Night Fury's side did little to calm her. If anything it increased her panic as she followed it up, finally landing on the uncharacteristically cold green eyes of the man riding on its back.

She locked eyes with Hiccup for what felt like an eternity, his cold unyielding gaze only briefly flashing with another unknown emotion before Hiccup broke the gaze. Looking up and forward once more.

She wondered if this was going to be how she would meet her end. Dropped from the sky by the man she was beginning to fall in love with. Only to find out he was her families greatest enemy.

 _No matter how far I go, I'll always be in my Brothers shadow. I'll never be anything more than Viggo and Ryker's Sister And now I will die because of it._ She thought morosely.

Coming back to the present, out of the trance Hiccup had put her under with one look, Astrid could hear Eret loudly cursing their captor. Screaming to be put down, though at the moment she didn't think that would be the best idea.

"You Gods damned fool, put us down!" Eret screamed, keeping a firm hand on Astrid while the other beat against Toothless's clawed paw. Only causing the dragon to tighten its grip.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Or he may just listen." Hiccup's nasally voice cut harshly from above. The underlying threat clear and present.

Eret glanced briefly down at the forest bellow. A drop from their current height would likely kill the pair. Letting out a frustrated growl he glared back up at the auburn haired man. Who he just the day prior wrote off as a weakling not worthy of his time.

Clearly his judgment was off.

"Viggo is going to kill you for this." Eret sneered, getting an instant reaction from Hiccup as he watched the dragon rider stiffen up and narrow his gaze. "And then he'll kill your little pet along with all your friends and their dragon pets." Eret felt Astrid stiffen as well on his shoulder as she loudly sucked air into her lungs. _Good_. Eret thought, _she needs to know exactly what her Brother will do_. While Astrid was in no way oblivious to her Brothers actions and work, she truly didn't know the depths of depravity that the two men would and did go to to get their way.

Especially Viggo.

Eret expected a witty smart ass response from Hiccup, what he didn't expect though was a sudden and sharp descent before his body came in direct contact with rough bark and needles as Toothless's clawed paws releasing him. The sudden loss of Toothless's grip around his torso, left him wildly trying to grasp the tree he had been thrust into, so as not to fall. Which unfortunately caused him to lose his grip on Astrid. Her small frame quickly slipped from his grasp as he hung onto the top of the tree Hiccup had dropped them onto. Her scream cutting straight to his heart as he realized he could do nothing to save her. _Gods no!_

A black blur passed by him shooting straight down, stopping the desperate scream of Astrid's name that was about to erupt from him. Disappearing into the tree canopy, suddenly Astrid's screaming ceased. Dread filled Eret to core, until a familiar black dragon shot back out of the canopy a few trees away. This time two occupants rode on his back. One in the saddle the other strewn across their lap.

The dread left his body in an instant only to be replaced with rage as he watched the dragon slowly get smaller the farther it flew. Eret's eyes narrowed focused on the lanky shape on its back.

 _If Viggo doesn't kill you, I will Hiccup._ He thought as he carefully began to climb down the tree.

 **. . . . .**

Moments after Hiccup made the impulsive decision to run Eret and his large mouth into the closest and tallest tree around he quickly came to regret the choice. He watched as Eret struggled to grasp the tree trunk only to lose grip on Astrid and for her to slip away from him. Her scream cutting through the air and his heart. Stealing his breath away. Without even asking Toothless dove after Astrid, catching up to her just before she was about to hit the ground. A fall that would have most likely killed her. With an extra push of speed Toothless was able to get underneath her where Hiccup gladly opened his arms to receive her.

Anger be damned he wasn't going to let Astrid die today.

Astrid became weightless as she fell, her stomach shooting upwards, pushing a shrill scream out of her. As the wind whipped past her face. Snapping her eyes shut, Astrid knew these would be her last moments and during which she would prefer to not spend them watching the ground rapidly approach. Instead the second her eyes shut a clear vision of Hiccup appeared. Messy auburn hair, calm green eyes and a lopsided grin staring right at her.

 _Hiccup…I'm…_

Astrid's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a strong strong pair of arms suddenly caught her behind her back and knees. Cradling her perfectly against their chest. The sensation of not free falling lasted only a second before it was replaced by the brand new feeling of launching off into the air. Stomach twisting again, Astrid shut her eyes tighter and dug her face into her rescuers chest.

The unfamiliar upward feeling didn't last long, only seconds, before Astrid felt them leveling off. No longer falling or shooting up, now just a gentle gliding sensation.

From the moment the pair of strong yet lithe arms had surrounded her, stoping her fall, Astrid knew they belonged to Hiccup. If she had any doubts they would have been squashed immediately as she felt herself rise into the air. Something only possible if she was perched on a flying creature.

 _Odin, I'm riding on the back of a dragon!_ She realized immediately.

"You can open your eyes now. You're safe." Hiccup's nasally voice said from above her. It still didn't sound like his normal carefree self, it was much more rough and clipped. Like he was trying to keep his emotions caged up.

Slowly Astrid began to pry her eyes open only to snap them shut again the moment she saw vast blue all round her. Quickly burying her face back in Hiccup's chest, she couldn't help but notice the minuscule chuckle that he released when she did. While his arms tightened around her. The gesture having an instant effect on her, giving her the courage to open her eyes again.

Opening them slowly Astrid was greeted by the vast blue sky again, only this time she didn't close her eyes and took it all in. From the wispy white clouds above and around them, to the rushing green of the trees bellow them. With wide eyes she absorbed the whole experience.

"We're…we're flying…" she said in awe. Her blue eyes darting everywhere now. As she carefully reached out with her non injured hand and let her fingers glide through the clouds. The cold dampness surprising her. "This is–is amazing…" Astrid felt Hiccup stiffen as spoke causing her to look up at him.

No longer were his eyes cold and hardened, instead he stared down at her with confusion written all over his face. Like he couldn't figure her out. "Are-are you really their Sister?..."

Astrid knew exactly who 'they' were and gave him a small nod in response. Hiccup's face immediately becoming guarded again as he looked away.

"Hold on, we're landing." He told her his voice back to gruff and harsh.

The decent yet again sent Astrid's stomach tumbling but this time she kept her eyes open. Taking in the whole new experience. Toothless landed on small sea stack. Just enough room for the three of them. The surface was rocky with patches of grass sporadically growing between the cracks. While the vast ocean surrounded all sides. Nothing extraordinary about if you discount the fact that they had gotten their on the back of a dragon.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless swiftly, setting Astrid on her still bare feet. Once he was sure she was steady he put some space between them. Knowing that if he stayed any closer to her he would lose all will power and not be able to ask the questions he needed her to answer. Taking a deep breath he wasted no time and dove right into the thoughts raging in his mind.

"Was it your brothers plan?"

Astrid furrowed her brow and stared at him, "was what my brothers plan?"

"The plan where you trick me, make me drop my guard and let you in under the guise of friendship. So you could infiltrate our base, capture our dragons. Was it your brothers idea or is this how you contribute to the family _business_?" He asked her holding nothing back.

Astrid's brows shot up into her bangs in surprise of Hiccup's venom laced words before narrowing on him. "How dare you. You think I would go to the lengths of blowing up my ship and killing innocent men to find your-your stupid island and dragons?!"

"Your brothers have done worse." He countered not missing a beat.

"I'm not my Brothers." She practically growled at him.

"Then who the Hel are you?! Are you girl I met in the Markets? The one who made me feel things I've never felt before? Or was all this just a lie and your just as evil and vile as your brothers?" He asked his chest heaving from all the emotions behind the words.

Astrid stood stunned, her mind registering all of Hiccup's words and the pain behind them. It was then that she realized he was in just as much pain finding out they were enemies as she was.

Heartbroken just like her.

Instantly Astrid's features softened, "it-it was never a lie or a trick Hiccup, all the time we spent together was real. All real." Astrid turned away from him and faced the ocean. A small flock of Terrors flew by, reminding her of little Sneaky. "A few days ago I overheard my brothers in Viggo's office, they were talking about Vikings who rode on the backs of dragons and how they disrupting their business. Then they spoke about one in particular, Haddock, who rode on a Night Fury." She turned back to Hiccup who now stood slack jawed staring at her. His green eyes wide in disbelief.

"They really hate you, you know."

"The feelings mutual." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, broken out of his shocked state.

"I didn't know who you were until I saw your dragon, Hiccup. Hel, I didn't know that riding on a dragon was even possible until a few days ago. Viggo and Ryker don't include me in the _business_. At all. So I had no way of knowing. You have to believe me Hiccup. Please. The time we spent together was never a lie."

Hiccup searched her piercing blue eyes, seeking the truth behind her words. He saw no trace of a lie but still he hesitated. If only because of who she was, a Grimborn.

"But you know what they do don't you? You know they hunt, trap and sell dragons." Astrid nodded and he felt anger well up in him again. "So you just turn a blind eye to it? That makes you just as guilty as them Astrid!"

"You don't get it do you? I have no power Hiccup!" Astrid yelled right back at him, "I told you, all I really am is a pretty face who knows how to wear a dress and have perfect etiquette. Any power I _look_ like I have is due to my last name. Nothing more! I could never change or influence my Brothers decisions I'm not that important."

Slowly the anger left Astrid, leaving her deflated and exhausted with her and Hiccup's argument. She could have never imagined the two of them fighting like this but obviously they didn't know each other very well. "Am I completely comfortable with my families business–no. But…they're my family…can't you understand. Despite what they do good or bad, they're my brothers and I love them even if they make me feel like a caged bird on the best days."

The moment Astrid had said that she loved her Brothers despite their numerous flaws Hiccup was hit by a memory of his Father. Stubborn Stoick the Vast who chose to fight and kill dragons instead of listening and supporting his very different Son. Even if it meant his death. And yet, during their lowest moments Hiccup's love for his Father never faltered. He still loved him solely because he was his Dad. Nothing could have changed that even when he held Toothless hostage. It was that love for his Father that got him to Helheim's gate in time to save him and the rest of his tribe.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup felt the fight drain out of him and ran a hand threw his hair. Trying to think where to go from here. How could he and Astrid ever be anything more than enemies.

"So you really didn't know who I was? Our time together wasn't some giant scheme of Viggo's. Because it's not something I would put past him."

Astrid shook her head, "No, I had no ulterior motives other than getting to know you. I liked spending time with you. Hiccup, you're the first person to–well...treat me normal. It was wonderful."

Hiccup couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face for a moment at the revelation. The whole time they were together he wanted nothing more than to know he had meant something to her. And now he knew.

"Thor...so what do we do now?" He said with a deep sigh before continuing "You're-you're _you_ and I'm well me!" He wildly gesturing between the two to emphasize his point.

Astrid shrugged, "I don't know but considering the position I'm in," She gestured to the surrounding water. "I have no say in the matter."

"I figured it would keep you from running away." He shrugged his familiar lopsided grin slightly pulling at his face before he got serious again. "You-you know I wouldn't hurt you though, right? No matter who you are, or who your brothers are, I wouldn't hurt you." The idea that she thought he might stoop so low as to hurt her or anyone sending a chill down his spine. Violence in Hiccup's opinion was something to only be used as a last resort. Never the first.

"I wasn't so sure at first but after you saved me from falling to my death I kind of figured that out. Eret will be a bit harder to convince of that fact though."

"I figured. He's rather _protective_." He told her dryly. Remembering all the times Eret had stepped in between the two, when there clearly was no present danger.

"Yeah, well it's his job." She shrugged and wrapped her arm around her midsection. With no barrier to stop the strong sea wind, Astrid found herself getting rather cold.

As Hiccup watched Astrid try to warm up, a multitude of thoughts were running through his mind–more than should probably be allowed. Astrid, Viggo, the safety of his friends and dragons, Eret; but out of that whole jumble mess one thought kept rising above the others. One thought that in his opinion was border line insane, almost as crazy as when he stuck his hand out in front of a wild Night Fury.

 _What the Hel, can't make this any worse._ He thought sardonically. He truly had nothing else to lose between he and Astrid.

Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared himself. Ready to see if Astrid would accept what he was offering or strike him down. "What do you want Astrid?" He asked quietly, his voice steady as he stared her down.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow and stared just as pointed back, "what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, what do _you_ want? Do you want me to take you back to your Brothers? Back to your old life, of pretty dresses and rules and feeling like you have no freedom because I will. If you choose that I would only ask that you please not share with your Brothers the location of The Edge. But I will do it for you." Astrid's eyes widened at the offer, no doubt surprised by Hiccup's candor and willingness to take her home. Even if it was at his detriment.

" _Or_ you can try something new. Be someone more than the girl you have always been expected to be. Finally get free of that cage of yours." He gently extended his hand towards her. Reminiscent of that first time with Toothless. "I can show you another way, show you the truth about dragons. I promise you, Astrid, you won't regret it, you just have to trust me. Please."

Astrid focused directly on Hiccup's extended hand as spoke about her having a choice. To live a different way. To want more out of her life than what was expected of her. To be finally have the freedom she so desperately wanted.

All of which had her heart racing almost as much as when she was flying on the back of Hiccup's Night Fury. The thought of the flight they had just shared caused her eyes to shift to the black dragon, sitting calmly behind Hiccup. His large dilated green eyes blinking every so often, as they focused directly on her. His expression could only be described as curious as his head tilted side to side. But under the surface she could see incredible depths to him, more than she thought was possible for such a creature. He was entirely different than any dragon she had ever experienced.

 _Maybe there is more to them_. She thought as she brought her gaze back to Hiccup. Dragging it up from his still out stretched hand and to his hopeful yet determined green eyes.

Astrid's mind flashed back to her brothers briefly and how angry they would be. The rage they would feel, especially Viggo if she chose to defy all that she had ever known; all they had forced her to be. Never truly caring for her wants and desires, just what _they_ wanted her to be.

 _It's finally my turn to choose my path in life._ She thought decision made.

Taking a step forward Astrid slowly slid her own hand into Hiccup's, ignoring the spark of electricity that came from the contact. All the while she never took her eyes from Hiccup and she couldn't help but notice that the contact seemed to effect him as well. Taking a deep breath she steadied her voice before telling him her decision.

"Show me more."

 **. . . . .**

 **So I'm back from Vacation and Christmas is over which mean back to regular updating for me. Sorry for the wait.**

 **I hope y'all liked the chapter. It was a pretty emotionally charged one.**

 **As always thank you for all the reviews I read them all and they mean a ton to me!**

 **-Lizby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Branches whipped against him, causing jagged uneven scratches and welts on his exposed skin as he ran at a blistering pace in the direction he saw that scrawny shit and his dragon take Astrid. Eret could care little about the pain that was slowly building in his system or his aching muscles, his only focus was finding Astrid and paying Hiccup back for that little stunt he pulled with the tree. He let out a growl just thinking about how long it took him to climb down from where he was left. And how badly he tore up his hands doing so.

Eret leapt over a log, clearing it easily when he heard a familiar screech overhead. His head snapping in the direction of the noise. While too high up to make out exact details Eret could easily see the damned black dragon and lanky figure near its neck. It was the other, smaller, person on the dragons back that drew all his attention. This person was not being forced to go with as they dangled in the dragons talons like he had been. No the smaller _blonde_ person was most definitely not being forced to ride the dragons back as they hugged tightly to the front rider.

Willingly riding a dragon.

 _Astrid what have you done?_ Was the only thought running through his mind as the trio passed over head quickly, heading in the direction he had just come from. In the direction he assumed the mini village was, where he had woken up and where the other dragons and their riders were.

With his scowl firmly back in place Eret turned around and followed the Night Fury. Determined to save his charge whether she wanted to be saved now or not.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup landed Toothless right outside of the club house, knowing that the other riders would be there. Waiting to hear word that he had captured Astrid and Eret. Most likely assuming they would be placed in a stall in the stables until the whole gang could decide what to do with them.

 _Boy won't they be surprised_. Hiccup thought as he went to dismount.

Dismounting out of his saddle had all but become second nature to him at this point, complete muscle memory, but the unfamiliar feeling of a hand around his waist from a second rider did cause him to pause and think through his movements. Gently Hiccup uncurled Astrid's one hand and let it fall to her side, before he swung a leg around Toothless's head and jumped off. His bare foot and metal prosthetic making distinctly opposite sounds as they hit the wood.

Once he was firmly on the wooden decking, Hiccup turned around and offered a hand out to Astrid. Knowing that her legs were more than likely going to be something akin to jelly, after her first real ride on Toothless.

Giving him a small smile, that he readily returned, Astrid placed her delicate smaller hand in his own, nimble yet rough one. The way their hearts secretly sped up sat the simple gesture not lost on either of them. Though they had no idea the other was experiencing the same feeling.

It was at this very moment that the rest of the riders decided to exit the club house, finding the pair engaged in the small moment. The whole group stopped, stunned, at finding the two, especially Astrid.

Ruffnut's mouth fell open. "What the–"

"–chicken?" Tuffnut finished for his twin. Putting his own Tuffnut spin on what she was saying.

The intrusion seemed to snap Hiccup and Astrid out of the trance they were under and with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat, Hiccup helped Astrid the rest of the way off of Toothless's back. Steadying her slightly before he turned to face his friends. Astrid firmly behind him.

"Hiccup," Camicazi began, walking to the front of the group, "what is going on? Why is she not locked up in the stables?!" A chorus of 'yeahs' came from the twins and Snotlout. Fishlegs and Heather silent as they tried to digest what was happening.

Hiccup raised his hands up in defense, trying to calm down the already escalating group. "Let's go inside the clubhouse and I'll explain everything." Camicazi avidly shook her head.

"No. Explain now. Because I don't feel comfortable with the idea of a _Grimborn_ coming into _our_ clubhouse. She deserves to be locked up and have the key thrown away." Cami said spitting Astrid's last name out with venom as she pointed directly at her. Astrid's eyes widened at the angry display. Every meeting with this girl had been nothing but short of hostile but this time seemed to be the worst.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his friend, seeing the obvious hatred and anger toward Astrid. While he couldn't blame Camicazi and the rest of them, they all had had their lives or the lives of their dragons put in jeopardy by Viggo and Ryker at one point or another. But when it came to Astrid he knew that the hate was solely misplaced, if only they would listen.

"Cami–" Hiccup began but a small hand rested on his arm stopping him with a mere touch. Astrid walked beside him, giving him a small smile before turning to address the group.

"I understand, your concerns when it comes to my presence here but if I may–"

"My Gods she even _sounds_ like Viggo!" Camicazi said interrupting Astrid. Who flushed slightly at the implication.

"Cami!" Hiccup shot back to the wild haired blonde. Her constant jabs at Astrid starting to get on his nerves. No matter if they were justified or not.

Hiccup couldn't deny the change in Astrid's normal voice, her cadence becoming more formal and very much like her older brothers. No doubt because he's the one who taught her to speak and negotiate like that. Though it wasn't a reason to jump down her throat like Camicazi had done.

Hiccup almost visibly grimaced when he was reminded of their first meeting in the boot makers shop when she had used that tone and spoke so cleverly to the boot cobbler. Saving him several gold pieces. She had told him then it was her brother who taught her to negotiate and he had unknowingly thanked Viggo.

 _Ragnarok will be here before that happens again._

"Cami, calm down. Maybe we should let Hiccup explain." Heather said, stepping up beside her irate blonde friend.

"No Heather! I won't sit back while she spy's for her brothers on us and the Edge. Hel I'm sure–"

"Heather?"

Astrid drew everyone's attention, as narrowed blue eyes focused on the raven haired woman. Her gaze raking over Heather's every detail. Astrid had thought the striking woman looked familiar but it wasn't until she heard her name that she understood why.

Heather arched a sculpted eyebrow at Astrid and nodded hesitantly, "yeah."

"Heather, as in Dagur's Sister Heather?"

Heather's green eyes widened at the question, as well as everyone else's. "You know my brother?"

Astrid nodded as a small smile spread on her face and a lightness came over her. "Yup, I've met him several times. He's nice…odd–but nice. Viggo has always been adamant that I couldn't meet with any of his colleges outside of his presence but I ran into Dagur several times in and around my home and well…he didn't always play by Viggo's rules. He was the first one to ever do that." She shrugged and kept her gaze on Heather.

"He told me all about you. Talked about his Heather all the time. I think it was probably because I reminded him of you." Suddenly Astrid's eyebrows furrowed and her smile dropped, "I-I haven't seen him in a while is he…he's not–dead is he?" Fearing that one of the few people who treated her like a _real_ person had left the living and entered the afterlife.

"Oh Thor no! No, we ran into him several times when he was with the hunters as well but after Viggo…your brother…captured me when he caught a flightmare, Dagur ended up being the one who let me out. After that he left the hunters and a few months later Hiccup found him on a deserted island. It took some convincing that he was _actually_ good but we soon realized that Dagur had changed and he even has his own dragon now. Which he is currently using to search for our lost Father. He asked me to go along but I'm needed here." Heather finished as she cast a small smile at Fishlegs who stood beside her.

Before Astrid respond Hiccup turned to her, his face pensive, "you said Dagur had been to your home? The dragon hunters base?" Astrid nodded.

"He lied to us." Hiccup said with a disbelieving head shake. "He told us–me that he didn't know the location of the hunters. I asked him over and over and he told me he didn't know. He lied to me. After everything…." Hiccup raked a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands as his mind raced over why Dagur would do such a thing. If he was truly an ally then _why_ not share such important information? It could have changed the tide of their fight against the hunters.

"And with good reason." Astrid said her voice breaking past his hectic thoughts.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup released his hair and stared at her shocked.

"What would have done if you knew the bases location?" She asked. Her eyebrow cocking high with the question.

"Well...I-I would have–"

"Gotten yourself killed. That's what." Astrid said interrupting him sternly, "you would have gone in dragons blazing and I assure you, you would have failed. No plan you could have formulated would be able to beat my Brothers on their turf." Hiccup's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the accuracy of what she said. He wasn't sure when it had happened but Astrid had worked herself into his inner thoughts and figured him out.

"She's got you there cuz. There's no way you wouldn't have gone soaring off, more than likely alone, if you knew the location of the hunters base." Snotlout said with a shoulder shrug. Everyone else shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"Which is why I won't be telling you where my Brothers are located either. So if that's really why you wanted me to stay, not to show me the truth about dragons. Not to let me choose my path in life for the first time. Then-then you can might as well lock me up now." Astrid's voiced wavered slightly at the sudden realization that this might all be a ploy to get information on her Brothers. His whole speech about showing her more and the truth about dragons nothing but a ruse to get the information he undoubtedly wanted. The thought stabbing her painfully in the chest.

Hiccup's green eyes widened at what Astrid said and without thinking closed the distance between them. Grasping her non injured arm, as he desperately made sure he had her full attention. "The thought never crossed my mind Astrid. I swear. I meant what I said, I want you here. I want to show you the truth about dragons and who we are with no ulterior motives. If you won't tell me the location of your brothers…I respect that and I won't push to find out." He told her sincerely, hoping to clarify the misunderstanding before it ruined everything between them. He never wanted Astrid to think he was one of those people that only sought her out because of her last name, using her for their gain. Never knowing what a truly amazing woman she was.

Astrid looked at him for a moment, her gaze cautious as she tried to sort out her feeling and thoughts. She wanted to believe Hiccup, her heart said to believe him, believe in what he promised her, that she could seek another path in life, separate from the Grimborn name. Pushing down the logical doubt she went with her heart for the second time today and nodded.

Once Hiccup saw the tentative nod a broad lopsided smile spread across his face. Happiness spread through him when knew that everything was okay between them again.

"She's staying?" Camicazi breathlessly whispered drawing all the attention to her. Hiccup looked at his best friend, as did everyone else present and he was surprised to find a blatant look of betrayal on her face. It was just another odd reaction in the many since Astrid had come into his life. While he understood her dislike for Astrid, he couldn't wrap his head around the other behaviors. When things calmed down, he vowed to have a quiet moment with Cami. His chest tightened as he realized she was obviously not telling him _something_ and as her best friend he should make it his priority to find out what it was.

Swiping a hand down his face Hiccup pushed Cami's puzzling behavior out of his mind and focused on the topic at hand. Astrid staying on the Edge.

"Okay I guess we are going to do this out here then. Yes, Astrid is staying with us. Everyone quiet and let me explain." He said as he quickly held up his hands to stop the onslaught of questions that were begging to come out of their mouths. "Yes Astrid is a Grimborn _but_ that doesn't mean she thinks like her Brothers. She's made it clear to me that she is her own person and has her own beliefs, separate of her brothers." Hiccup paused and took a deep breath before delivering the rest of his news. "Astrid wants to learn the truth about dragons and I intend to show her."

Silence greeted him.

Utter silence.

If not for the nervous glances, Hiccup would have thought they hadn't heard him. Then after what felt like an eternity Ruffnut finally broke the silent and tense atmosphere and spoke up. "So let me get this straight Hic," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You want Astrid to stay with us? Here?" She motioned to her surroundings, to which Hiccup nodded silently.

"The Sister of Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, the scariest two dudes we've ever come across?" Hiccup nodded again and Ruffnut continued.

"So she can learn about dragons and how they're the coolest creatures this side of the archipelago? While her brothers actively try to find her and hunt down those who have her. Thus putting us and the Edge in monumental amounts of danger. Which will most likely result in injury or death–Snotlout being more than likely the first victim?" She asked all in one breath and Hiccup shrugged slightly and nodded.

"Hey! I'm starting to really dislike this plan." Snotlout objected nervously. Which Ruffnut ignored and continued to stare down Hiccup, thoughtfully stroking her chin, before a large grin spread across her face.

"Okay sounds good to me!"

She walked up quickly to Astrid and grasped her hand, shaking it wildly. "Welcome! The names Ruffnut Thorston, that portly fellow is Fishlegs Ingerman, you know Heather, then theres Snotlout–he probably won't be around long." She whispered, getting closer to Astrid. Who couldn't help but crack a grin at the other girls antics as she continued pointing out riders. "The angry one is Camicazi, and that eel faced Viking over there is my twin brother, Tuffnut Thorston."

Astrid stared in awe at Ruffnut, the lanky girl who stood in front of her broad smug smile on her face. She had never in her life met someone like her. She wasn't sure if she was incredibly nice or plain crazy.

 _Probably the latter._

"Really…just like that? You accept me, despite who my family is?"

Ruffnut shrugged, "yeah pretty much. First thing you're gonna have to realize Princess is that Hiccup's ideas generally have a crazy element to them–which Tuff and I fully appreciate–but no matter _how_ crazy they may sound he's usually right." Astrid watched as Ruffnut turned her gaze to Hiccup, who suddenly had a light blush dusting his cheeks as he nervously scratched the back of his head. The praise obviously making him uncomfortable. An endearing trait Astrid was starting to enjoy more and more.

"Hel, the guy once convinced us to fight a dragon the size of a mountain! And we won!" Ruffnut said as Astrid cocked an eyebrow at Hiccup, who's blush only seemed to grow at the mention of the past feat.

"A story for another time." He mumbled with a smirk towards Astrid before turning to the group, "so it's decided then?" The gang nodded, with the exception of Camicazi who was firmly looking anywhere other than Hiccup. He noticed but didn't put much thought into the action, too excited about the fact that his friends had accepted Astrid into their tight nit group.

He turned back to Astrid, his smile now full blown, the charming gap toothed grin doubling the pace of her already drumming heart. "welcome to the Edge, Astrid."

Before Astrid could get to lost in Hiccup's palpable joy anymore Ruffnut piped up near them, breaking the moment. "Hey where did that hunky mountain of muscles get off to?"

 **. . . . .**

Ryker slowly made his way down the hallway towards his brothers office. The atmosphere in their manor could be described as frantic at best. As numerous hunters raced the hall past him, their faces pale and absolutely terrified looking.

 _Must have come from Viggo's office_. Ryker thought as he stepped up to the door. Pausing he placed his ear close to the wood, listening for any movement or yelling. Only when he didn't hear anything did he reach for the handle and open the door, letting himself into his brothers office. He was one of two who could do such a thing and not lose his head. The other being Astrid.

Ryker stepped into the dark office, the only light coming from the single window in the back, which currently was shadowed by his brothers figured. As he walked closer to his brother, who had his back turned his tightly clasped hands behind him, he noted the destroyed table to his right. It's legs broken and splintered. The maps it once held scattered and torn. Other wall decorations, dragon skulls and artifacts lay discarded and broken on the floor. As if they meant nothing to the might man who stood before him–and at the moment they did mean nothing. Only one thing mattered to him, only one person.

"What information do you have for me?" Viggo's asked, his strained voice breaking the deafening silence and oppressive pain that filled the office.

"We found some of the crew." Ryker told him. His answer clipped and to the point.

"Am I to assume right that she was not among them?" Viggo glanced slightly over his shoulder as he asked the question. Giving Ryker his first glimpse of his face since he ran out of his brothers office several hours ago. Dodging weapons and Viggo's unbridled anger.

"You would be correct in your assumption." Viggo turned back to the window, his hands tightening behind his back.

"But, we know where she might be, or rather…who she might be with." At this new piece of information Viggo turned around completely. Giving Ryker a full view of his brothers face. To say he was shocked was an understatement, Ryker was absolutely floored by Viggo's grief stricken appearance. Red rimmed eyes glared at him, as his infamous scowl seemed to have deepened to almost a permanent level but the thing that stood out the most were the faint tear tracks that laced his cheeks. Ryker knew better than to point them out, unless he was in the mood for pain.

" _Who_?" Viggo spit out between clenched teeth. His murderous tendencies begging to be unleashed, the only thing holding him back was the lack of knowledge of who to take it out on.

 _Who_ dared to take away his Astrid from him.

"Dragon riders."

In an instant the hatred Viggo felt for the one legged heir of Berk burned hotter than ever before. Hiccup Haddock had been meddlesome at best before but now–now he had crossed over into enemy number one. And Viggo would stop at nothing to take him out and claim back, what was his.

"Find Astrid. I don't care if you slaughter the entire Archipelago to find her. Do it.

And I want Haddocks head along with her safe return."

 **. . . . .**

 **Ooo Viggo mad.**

 **Astrid's now officially part of the gang.**

 **And where's Eret?**

 **Until next time!**

 **–Lizby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey where did that hunky mountain of muscles get off to?" Ruffnut asked as she gazed around, a hungry look in her eyes. Hiccup shrugged, having forgot all about the large bodyguard completely. He supposed now that the problems with Astrid and the other riders were resolved he really should –

"I'm right here." Eret's rough voice harshly growled from behind the group as he stepped out from behind a nearby hut. His face and exposed skin littered in scratches and he was clutching a large stick in his right hand.

The dragons standing amongst their riders were instantly on alert with the appearance of the rough looking man carrying a crude weapon. Serpentine eyes narrowed at him as they quickly bore their sharpened teeth. A clear sign of warning to the newcomer who they clearly perceived as a threat.

Hiccup whipped his head urgently back and forth, glancing at the on edge dragons as well as their equally on edge riders and he knew if he didn't step in something terrible would happen.

"Woah, woah, guys come on." Taking a step between the tense parties, his hands out in front of him, palms out, as he would with any wild dragon. "We don't have to do this." He said, sending a pointed look at Eret. The only reply he received was a fierce glare and his hand tightening on the large branch.

"Oh I beg to differ, _traitor_!"

"Eret, that's enough!" Astrid broke the line of dragons and riders and walked up beside Hiccup. Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I'll handle him." She said a small smile on her face.

"But–"

"It'll be okay. He won't hurt me." Astrid broke her hand hold on Hiccup's shoulder and edged closer to Eret. Not in any way frightened of her long time friend but still weary, not knowing what he would do.

"Eret…" she started gently.

"Don't Astrid. I heard all of it." He shook his head in a disapproving way, "you really think you can stay with these – these dragon lovin' traitors!" Several growls could be hear from behind Hiccup, he too took offense to what the bigger man had said; narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Excuse me but I take exemption to that dig, good sir!" Tuffnut chimed in, "personally I would prefer professional dragon riding rebels oh – or the tamers of only the mightiest of fire breathing reptiles, or my personal favorite; debonair dreadlocked – "

"Tuffnut!" Everyone said simultaneously. Stopping the man instantly.

Tuffnut crossed his arms, pouting like a petulant child, "fine, see if I ever try to get us a cool title again." He muttered under his breath.

"Anyways," she drew out, "yes Eret, I do think I am going to stay with them. I want to learn about dragons and how they can be friends with them and are able to ride them. They ride dragons Eret. Dragons!" Astrid emphasized her point by sweeping her un-injured arm behind her. Motioning toward the dragons littered amongst the riders. All of which had yet to drop their guard, hackles raised and teeth still barred at Eret. Their unyielding fidelity fully on display.

Eret visibly grimaced as he swept his eyes over the rag tag group of dragons and Vikings.

"Yeah nope. Don't care."

Then before Astrid or anyone else could react Eret closed the distance between the two, sweeping Astrid up into his arms and over his shoulder. Again.

"Oh Thor! Seriously Eret, again?!" Astrid asked looking over her shoulder at mostly the back of Eret's head. His eyes only darting back to meet hers briefly, before he turned all his attention back to the now much more alert group in front of him. "Can we not discuss things like normal people?! There are other ways to do this than just throwing me over your shoulder like a brute and showing my ass to everyone?!" She screeched as she desperately tried to cover her leggings clad rear end with her single free hand. Unfortunately for her the angle of how she was dangling was not working in her favor.

"Oh don't worry Princess, we don't mind!" Snotlout chimed in, a lecherous grin plastered on his face as he eagerly took in Astrid's back side.

"Shut up Snotlout!" Hiccup and Camicazi said simultaneously.

"And stop looking." Hiccup added for good measure, before he moved his glare from Snotlout back over to Eret, he watched the larger man tighten his grip on Astrid and match his glare. Returning it just as hotly as he was receiving it.

A growl bubbled up in Hiccup's throat as a foreign feeling of possessiveness bloomed in his chest at the sight of the tattooed bodyguard stealing Astrid away, again.

"So here's how this is gonna go." Eret began, his stick waving slightly as he addressed the group. "Astrid and I are leaving. Now, I'm sure somewhere on this Gods forsaken island there is a boat. So you," he swung the stick directly at Hiccup's tense form, "will take us to it. Now." He finished, leaving no room for argument.

Hiccup toyed briefly with the idea of how quickly he might be able incapacitate Eret using Toothless. It wouldn't be hard, just a perfectly placed plasma blast or quick sweep on his powerful tale would easily take out the larger man. The only problem with the plan – Astrid.

Any hit to Eret right now would have directly impact her. Most likely causing more damage to her already injured shoulder.

Astrid began to squirm upon hearing Eret's demand of Hiccup. She could practically see the stony glare Eret must have currently been receiving from Hiccup; since it was only a short time ago that she had been on the receiving end of said glare.

There was no doubt in her mind that while Hiccup was silent his brain was frantically working to find a way out of this situation but considering her position on Eret's shoulder she knew help was a long shot. Which meant it was up to her to get Eret to back down and see the truth about _why_ she wanted to stay here so badly.

Eret could be as boar-headed as a stubborn yak but even he could change his mind. And if anyone could change that stubborn brain of his it was her.

"Stop your moving Astrid." Eret hissed to the rapidly wriggling blonde on his shoulder.

"Not a chance Eret. You're gonna set me down and we're. going. to. talk!" Astrid bit back furiously. She had, had enough with all the men around her telling her what to do. For once in her life she was going to do what she wanted and no one – not even her own bodyguard would stop her.

"Astrid if you don't stop right now I'll – THOR ALMIGHTY!" Eret howled in pain, suddenly releasing his grip on Astrid and the stick. Dropping both unceremoniously to the ground as his hands went up to the tiny blue terrible terror latched onto his ear. Yanking on the cartilage furiously but unlike Eret, the small dragon was not releasing its grip.

Astrid let out a sharp cry as she hit the ground. The drop from Eret's hold had been completely unexpected, which left her zero time to brace her body for impact with the wooden decking. Which unfortunately happened to be directly on her already injured shoulder. Pain exploded all around her, akin to what she had felt on her ship the night of the storm, only this time ten times worse. The pain dulled her senses to the point that Eret's vivid cursing only became a soft murmur in the back ground. And the feel of a pair of hands grasping around her felt numbed and distant.

Astrid tried to desperately hold onto the feeling of the hands around her, she thought that were cradling her gently but she couldn't be sure. The world of pain she was submerged in making it impossible to tell. As she made one last attempt to push past the pain and back to reality Astrid thought she could hear someone urgently calling her name but the pain was to much and finally she succumbed to the pain. Letting it carry her into blissful darkness.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

The first thing Astrid was aware of as she awoke was the dull drum of pain coming off her shoulder. Slowly pulsing like a heartbeat but no where near as intense as it had been only minutes ago.

 _Or however long ago it was._

Letting out an audible groan, Astrid strained to open her eyes as she began to stir.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy." Hiccup's distinct hushed voice cut through the pain and darkness putting her at ease instantaneously.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her voice hoarse. Prompting her to wet her lips and try to swallow the minimal amount of saliva in her mouth to ease the sandpaper like feeling in her throat. Hiccup must have realized her struggle because not a minute later a cup of water was at her lips. Which she eagerly drank from.

Finally feeling grounded and awake enough after a long drink, Astrid opened her eyes and was instantly greeted with Hiccup's concerned green eyes.

"You're finally awake. Again." A lopsided smile pulled at his lips but the concern never left his face.

Astrid felt a flicker of guilt flair up in her chest for causing that soft look of concern on Hiccup's face. She had caused him so much worry in such a short amount of time she had been on the Edge. Basically she had been the definition of a horrible guest.

 _Oh, if only my teacher could see me now…she'd be so proud._ She briefly thought before quickly shaking off the thought and focusing back on the man kneeling beside her bed.

 _Wait, bed?_

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, looking past Hiccup momentarily at the group standing behind him. The riders, including Eret, who was now sporting a bandage on the side of his head, stood silent as they watched them.

"Well we were kind of hoping...you could tell us." Astrid furrowed her eyebrows at Hiccup's cryptic answer; not understanding why he was looking to her for answers. She had been the one who lost consciousness. Why would he ask _her_ what had happened?

Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask Hiccup what he meant she felt a noticeable weight on her abdomen. As if something was laying on the middle of her. Pulling her attention from Hiccup, Astrid tried to look toward where the weight was, unfortunately she couldn't see anything past Hiccup's crouched form in front of her.

Hiccup noticed her attention shift from his face and try to look past him. Knowing she must have finally noticed their 'little visitor', he moved, letting her finally see past him and down her body.

Blue eyes widened impossibly large as Astrid stared at the small blue terrible terror, comfortably resting on her stomach. It's serpentine shape curled up into a tight ball as it slept soundly on her. Not bothered at all by all the attention it was currently receiving.

Hiccup flicked his eyes between Astrid and the small dragon, trying to figure out the connection between the two. Just as he had been for the past hour that she had been unconscious.

To say Hiccup and the rest of the riders had been surprised by the appearance of the blue terror would be an understatement. Stupefied would be more accurate.

Hiccup had been right in the middle of coming up with plans to get Astrid away from Eret, when Eret let out the most un-Viking like howl up to the heavens. During which he released Astrid, letting her tumble off his shoulder and to the decking. Landing directly on her already injured shoulder.

Hiccup didn't waste a second, rushing to her side as she writhed in pain on the ground. Quickly gathering her up carefully in his arms he tried in vain to calm her down, knowing she would only injure herself further. Unfortunately his pleas fell on deaf pain filled ears. Astrid only ceasing her movements when she physically passed out from pain.

Once the girl in his arms was still Hiccup turned his attention back to Eret, who was still flailing and cursing up a storm, with the terror still firmly in place. By now several of the other riders were trying – in vain – to pull the terror off of Eret but had yet to separate the two. For whatever reason, the small dragon was determined to inflict some damage on Eret.

 _Not that I blame the little guy._

Hiccup enjoyed the 'show' for another minute before his conscience finally kicked in and he put a stop to the attack. With a single authoritative whistle to Toothless the tug of war ended. Upon hearing his command, Toothless, promptly walked up to the struggling Vikings, wedging himself between them, before grabbing the terror in his gummy mouth and tugging. Separating the pair.

Pleased with his job well done Toothless happily pranced up to his rider and deposited the blue terror in front of an equally pleased Hiccup.

Slightly dazed the terror shook its head, Toothless's un-washable saliva flinging droplets all around him. Slowly the small dragons acidic yellow eyes blinked open, taking in its new surroundings until they fell directly on Astrid's unconscious form in Hiccup's arms. The change in the little dragon was immediate, no longer dazed, it snapped to attention. Barreling toward Astrid until it launched itself at her, landing carefully on her midsection. Which is where it stayed the entire time they reset Astrid's shoulder and she slept. Watching over her diligently until it fell asleep itself.

"Sneaky…" Astrid finally murmured, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts. Drawing his full attention to Astrid, he watched as she lifted a shaky hand and slowly moved it toward the still sleeping dragon. Before carefully petting its scaly head.

"You know that flying rat with wings, Astrid?!" Eret bellowed from behind them the moment he saw Astrid gingerly pet the hateful creature.

Eret had already been at his breaking point watching the tender interaction between her and Haddock but finding out that she somehow knew that asshole little dragon, felt like a kick to the gut. Sending him straight over the edge.

Quickly getting to his feet, despite the protest of the people around him and his aching head, Eret crossed the room and stopped beside Astrid's bed.

"That _thing_ tried to bite my ear off Astrid and you're telling me you know the blasted creature?!" The level of Eret's voice growing with every word.

With his patience running incredibly thin from Eret's constant indignant attitude Hiccup rose to his feet. Squaring off unevenly with the man, Hiccup wore his anger and frustration for Eret openly on his face.

"First off, it's not a _'flying rat with wings'_ , it's a dragon. An intelligent, loyal and amazing creature. Second, what difference does it make if she knows this dragon. I don't know if you noticed while you had her slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she didn't call any dragons for help. So that _thing_ independently made the decision to rescue Astrid from the person it perceived was a threat to her. Which was you!"

Before Hiccup had a chance to react Eret was grasping him by the collar of his tunic. Pulling the fabric tightly in his fist as he wrenched Hiccup's smaller body against his own. A challenging and angry look in his amber eyes.

Despite being at an obvious disadvantage and the increasing pressure on his throat, Hiccup didn't back down. Furrowing his brow in an angry scowl right back at Eret.

This was his Island, he would never submit to someone the likes of Eret.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Both men broke their intense match off and looked toward the bed beside them. Astrid's pale face met their own, an angry glare as fierce as their own firmly in place.

"Just stop!" Astrid's glare broke as the exhaustion she had been feeling began to seep back into place. "Please." She finished weakly.

Simultaneously both men deflated as they were flooded with guilt over the way they had been acting. Like two pompous alpha males, fighting to stake a claim over a female. Or in Hiccup's case, fighting for the integrity of all dragons – and also slightly over a female.

Eret, as gently as he could, released Hiccup's collar. Straightening the fabric some before crossing his arms over his broad chest before shuffling slightly away. As if nothing was wrong and the two weren't about to come to blows moments ago.

"To answer your question, Eret, yes, I do know this _dragon_. His name is Sneaky." A light smile graced Astrid's lips as she thought of their first meeting and how insightful and amazing it had been. "I shared my lunch with him a few days ago while back home. He left once all the food was gone and honestly I never thought I would see the little guy again." She gave the dragon, who was now very awake, a light scratch under the chin. His forked tongue darting out happily as Astrid hit a sweet spot.

Eret's mouth dropped at the revelation, while Hiccup's broke out into a wide grin.

"You fed that monster?! Have you lost your mind Astrid?"

Astrid cocked an eyebrow, "really Eret, monster?" She gestured to Sneaky as he greedily enjoyed the caresses that she was giving him. His back leg now thumping against her stomach.

Hiccup stared in wonder at Astrid as she fawned over Sneaky. The little sister of two of the deadliest dragon hunters this side of the Archipelago, had gained the trust of a dragon. All on her own.

Despite all she had been taught, everything she had grown up around, her own dragon hunting blood – she had bonded with a dragon. Unintentionally but none the less bonded. Sneaky had seen something inside Astrid, that even she probably didn't know was there.

Overcome by the awe he was feeling, Hiccup lost momentary control of his mouth, blurting out exactly what he was thinking.

"You're amazing." He quietly praised, before instantly regretting it.

A hot blush spread across his cheeks as all eyes turned to him. Even Sneaky was eyeing him up and down as he snuggled closer to Astrid's stomach.

"Uhhh wh-what I meant was," nervously Hiccup's hands and arms began to wave wildly as he tried to play off his slip of the tongue. "Th-that you-you…you gained the trust of dragon without even knowing it! Yeah that's it! I-I mean he followed you all the way from your home, here and-and fought for you. That's, well, that's…amazing…" Hiccup trailed off as his blush only seemed to intensify.

Eret shook his head as Hiccup finished his _pathetic_ explanation. Getting a bit of sick enjoyment as the boy floundered. "Smooth." He whispered loud enough for only Hiccup to hear.

Hiccup shot Eret a glare before turning his attention to Astrid. She met his gaze, a small blush dusting her own cheeks with as a hesitant smile pulling at her lips. A small action that sent his heart soaring.

"Anyways." Eret drew out. Breaking the moment between Hiccup and Astrid. "I still don't like the idea of cavorting with the enemy. _Human_ or _lizard_. No matter what they say." He gestured to the group still standing behind them. "I've seen what those _dragons_ can do to a grown man and it ain't pretty Astrid."

"I understand that but can't you also see what's happening right in front of you?" She pleaded. "Look at Sneaky, or – or any of the dragons outside the healers hut."

Eret looked away muttering under his breath as he did, "probably all dropped as eggs."

"Eret!" Astrid chided as everyone else in the room including Sneaky narrowed their eyes at the former trapper.

Eret rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh, "Ok, _fine_ , I agree that _something_ is going on with these winged beasts." Eret's face suddenly grew serious before he knelt down beside Astrid's bed. His knees scraping the wood as he did, drawing his attention to the dull ache in his muscles from the activities of the day.

Once settled he continued. "But I also know that these people are your brothers enemies. The same brothers who at this moment knows about your ship exploding, can't find you and are no doubt already tearing apart the Archipelago trying to find _you_ , Astrid. If you _really_ care about these dragons, this place and these people," he looked over his shoulder. Eyes connecting with Hiccups briefly before looking back. "Then we need to leave. Because staying here will only put a far larger and deadlier target on them then before."

Astrid's resolve broke momentarily after Eret finished. Her gaze flicking away from him, automatically finding Hiccup's. It almost scared her how she sought help so quickly from him. It was only a few days ago that she had no idea who Hiccup Haddock even was. And now, she was unquestionably searching his forest green eyes for the right answer. Knowing he would deliver.

Which after only seconds he did with only a tilt of his lips and a slight nod she had her answer.

"Eret, we've already discussed that, Hiccup and the others are willing to assume the risk. Also Viggo was searching for them regardless, me being here doesn't change that." Astrid said confidently, though the twinges of guilt still pulled on her heart when she thought about this place and the people and dragons being destroyed by her brothers.

All in her name.

It was enough to make her physically ill.

Suddenly tired of lying flat, Astrid tried in vain to sit up right but between Sneaky and her injured shoulder, it was a pathetic attempt at best. As she was about to give up she felt a large hand on her back pushing her forward until she finally sat up right.

Eret didn't remove his hand from Astrid's upper back right away, letting it linger for a moment longer than he should have. A gesture that wasn't missed by Hiccup.

Astrid passed a grateful smile to Eret and felt his hand slip back to his side. "Look Eret, I'm staying, I want to stay, I _need_ to stay…but I understand if you can't." Astrid let her gaze drop from Eret's serious one, drifting down his face and to his broad chest. The borrowed tunic he was wearing hung open slightly in the front, leaving his scarred skin on display. One scar, no brand, in particular standing out to Astrid.

She could only see part of it but the angry red lines and partial shape of a dragon's wing and head stood out like a beacon. A horrible reminder from Eret's past.

He had never directly told her the story behind the painful look skin brand but Astrid had heard whisperings among the hunters. That it was a mark of a slave and he either had to have bought out his freedom or killed his former _master_. She wasn't positive which rumor was true but she assumed it was the later. Not that the men back home cared which it was really, most of them having their own unsavory past secrets.

Astrid lowered her voice, trying to keep her next words between just the two of them. "I won't force you to stay. Or – or do anything you don't want to do. I'm not like… _them_ , Eret. You have a choice here." Amber eyes widened at the declaration. Triggering flashes in his mind of filthy hands holding him down as hot metal was driven into his flesh. While phantom bolts of searing pain shot across his skin, just like they did that horrible day. He could almost hear his screams still echoing around him.

Finally Astrid started speaking again pulling him from the horrible memories of his past. One, that he had know idea she knew about.

"So if you don't want to stay I'm sure we can get you a boat but I would ask you not tell my brothers where I am." Astrid paused as she let her words sink in.

"But…I would really like it if you stayed," she shrugged as best as she could with only one good shoulder, giving him a half smile as she did. "You're kinda my only friend."

Eret grew quiet and Astrid began to worry that he would take her up on her offer of a one way ticket out off the Edge. Then just as she was about to rescind her offer and beg him to stay with her. A smug smile spread across Eret's face. Stopping all of Astrid's frantic negative thoughts.

"What kind of a man would I be if I left the woman I'm charged to protect with this group? Hmm?" He paused before getting serious again, "but I'll tell you right now, I won't be getting on the back of one of those _dragons_. You hear me?"

Astrid nodded, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, as her grin almost split her face in two.

"Oh thank Thor! _Finally_ some eye candy around place!" Ruffnut crass voiced spoke up as she sauntered up to Eret, draping herself casually over his large bicep.

"Hey handsome. The names Ruffnut." She told him with a suggestive wink and growl. The gesture causing Eret's stomach to roll.

Gulping audibly, Eret tried to wet his suddenly very dry throat, as he passed nervous glances at the disgustingly flirty woman still hanging off of him. "I also want a lock on my hut door. A very, very sturdy lock."

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Dang I stink at updating this story but don't worry it has not and will never be forgotten. Promise!**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon…ish.**

 **Lizby**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Gods, what a day." Camicazi mumbled as she sat on the edge of the wooden deck in front of the healers hut, legs swinging helplessly in the air. She had been sitting there for a while, waiting for Hiccup as he tended to the new set of residents of the Edge. Getting them one hundred percent settled before using the 'big lock' Eret had requested and locking the pair in for the night. Keeping him both safe from Ruffnut and unable to run away with the Grimborn _Princess_ , again.

Camicazi scoffed at the the thought of the weak girl and let her thoughts drift to all the events of the day; finding out who Astrid really was, learning that Hiccup wanted her to stay with them despite knowing, Eret's bungled kidnapping and finally the far too intimate exchange Hiccup and Astrid had in the healers hut for all to see. It had taken everything in her not to lunge for the spoiled brat and strangle her right where she laid. The only thing stopping her, other than the massive wall of muscle that is her protector, was the fact that doing so would upset Hiccup. And despite his thoughtless nature lately, she _refused_ to hurt him.

A sudden creaking noise from behind her drew Camicazi out of her thoughts and towards the sound. Camicazi slightly swiveled her head and found the healers hut door still firmly shut, meaning the noise was more than likely just Hiccup _still_ getting the pair settled. With a huff she spun her gaze back out over the open water, her unruly blonde hair moving haphazardly around her as she did.

On top of her frustration over how Hiccup had been acting toward the _princess_ , Camicazi couldn't help but be almost as equally as irked with how Hiccup was catering to Eret.

The man clearly had ill intentions toward Hiccup and the rest of them and yet Hiccup chose to not lock him up, instead choosing to let him roam free. To do Thor knows what. She could almost pin point the exact moment Hiccup had dropped almost all of his icy attitude toward the man and opened his forgiving heart up to the undeserving oaf.

It had been after the Terror was pulled off of Eret and he had gotten his bearings back, finally able to see the aftermath of what he had done to Astrid. She would never forget how utterly devastated the large man had become as he looked at Hiccup cradling Astrid's unconscious form. It was in that moment that Camicazi watched the iciness thaw a bit from Hiccup's eyes and he allowed the man to come into the healers hut to get bandaged and wait for Astrid to wake up. When in reality he deserved much worse and for Hiccup's own good Camicazi vowed to keep a particularly close eye on the man at all times.

 _No way I'll let Hiccup's trusting nature get him hurt._ She thought determinedly as a variety of wicked ways to punish the man flooded her mind, if he so much as stepped even a toe out of line.

Finally Camicazi heard the huts door open and shut followed by a firm metal click. Swiveling her head again, she found Hiccup tugging on the comically large lock to make sure it was firmly in place.

"Fiiinally. What took you so long in there?" Hiccup looked up and opened his mouth, prepared to answer her when she immediately began speaking again, cutting him off. "Wait, let me guess…making sure the _princess_ has everything she needs. Since she's not used to such _primitive_ living conditions." She said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hiccup immediately snapped his mouth closed and dropped his eyebrows into a glare, before stomping over towards her and stopping right beside her. "Alright, thats it. What in Thor's name is going on Cami? You have been nothing but unsupportive today when it comes to Astrid and-and don't get me started on how you have been acting for the last few days! I'm used to your penchant for stealing, your wild nature and defiance to tradition and even sometimes your homicidal tendencies…but what I'm not used to, Cami, is this cold attitude you're directing towards me." Hiccup stopped his rapid hand movements and stared down at her as he spoke.

"So I'll ask again, what on Midgard is going on Cami?" His voice match his eyes now, pleading and exhausted. The last few days obviously wearing heavily on her leader, friend and man she secretly loved.

 _This is your chance Cami, tell him you love him! That you have loved him for years. Tell him that you hate to see him fawning over another girl when he so obviously is yours!_ Her subconscious urged as Camicazi hesitated, eyes flicking around his face trying to form the words in her usually unrestrained mouth. Finally, in a voice much to small for her large personality she answered him. Much to her subconscious dismay.

"…I-I don't know." Hiccup let out a loud sigh, deflating a bit in disappointment before plopping down beside her on the decking. Letting his mismatched legs dangle into the darkness right beside her.

Despite falling incredibly short on telling him how she really felt, Cami did continue speaking. Her meekness fading away as she masked her real emotions with a defensive response."It's just, you've been so…so distant lately. Lying to us, to me Hiccup! And for what? A _Grimborn_?"

Hiccup listened, letting out yet another sigh and gave her a slight nod of his head, he had come into the conversation ready to set Camicazi straight about how she spoke of Astrid. Counter everyone of her arguments against the now sleeping blonde in the hut behind them, when just like that she had turned the tables on him. Pointing out his obvious flaws over the last few days.

"Y-you're right. And I'm sorry that I lied about the whole Northern Markets trip but to be fair I only found out who she was when the rest of you did." Hiccup brought his gaze up to Camicazi, who was stunned silent, deep blue eyes widened in surprise. Hiccup continued, "it's just that everything happened so fast and I don't know Cami, I just wanted to figure out what was happening – what I was _feeling_ – before I involved the whole group and all of your inevitable opinions. Or did you forget how Snotlout reacted at the docks?"

Camicazi felt the band tighten around her chest as Hiccup explained, which unfortunately didn't make her feel better or more at ease with the situation at all. If anything it made the feeling of anxiety over Astrid being here that much worse.

"And," Camicazi choked back the lump in her throat, forcing her voice steady, "and how exactly do you _feel_?" She asked, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, ignoring the question about Snotlout completely. She was sure if it had been light Hiccup would have seen the way her face twisted just saying them. Of course, he didn't, his gaze not leaving the darkening horizon.

"Like I'm doing a free fall off of Toothless." A small smile pulled at Hiccup's lips and his eye softened, which only helped to break Camicazi's heart even more.

Hiccup continued. "Which is why I need you to back me up Cami. I-I honestly don't know how all of this will turn out. I believe Astrid when she says she different from her brothers." Hiccup pulled at his face with his nimble hands, worn callouses catching on the small amount of scruff on his chin.

"Hel, the last time I checked I was the Son of one of the greatest dragon slayers in all the Archipelago and look how _I_ turned out. Not a dragon killing bone in my body. So I _know_ that your namesake doesn't determine who you are…but – " he hesitated. A pained look pulling at his features.

"– She's still a Grimborn." Camicazi cut in.

She knew there was no place in this conversation anymore for clandestine confessions of love, so to salvage what was left she would try to speak to the reasonable side of Hiccup. The side that constantly warred against the innovative dreamer that he was most of the time. If she could only get him to realize Astrid was not worth the risk to the riders, their dragons or the Edge she knew she would win. Astrid would have a one way ticket back to the monsters who she called brothers and Cami, Cami would be there to repair Hiccup's broken heart and hopefully, finally, take her rightful place in it.

Hiccup nodded slightly as Camicazi's words set in. Astrid was most certainly a Grimborn and while he rationally knew he should have sent her away the moment he found out, only after he put her and Eret in shackles, of course.

He just couldn't.

Because another, stronger part of him, the same part that urged him to spare a wounded Night Fury all those years ago, now begged him to give her a chance. A real chance. Letting her become the woman he had caught only brief glimpses of during their short time together. A determined, fierce and brave woman. Anything but the docile debutant that she was raised and expected to be and most certainly not, a dragon killing Grimborn. Just the thought of such an outcome left him feeling lighter than he had in days. Making his decision perfectly clear.

"You're right Cami, she is. She's a Grimborn, the sister of my biggest enemy…and you what?...It's going to be okay." A look of determined resolve crossed his face for the first time since they started this conversation. "Like I said, I don't know what's going to happen but I know in my heart that this is the right decision. But I need you on my side Cami. Just like all those other times you stood beside me, backing me when we defended Berk or built the Edge." Hiccup gestured all around him but kept his eyes trained on Camicazi.

"None of this would have been possible without your support. With out my best friend. So please – _please_ trust me, I need my best friend more than ever."

Hiccup voice grew quiet as he finished and placed his hand on Camicazi's shoulder in what could be taken as a friendly, comforting gesture but for Camicazi the calloused skin seemed to burn her upon contact. Setting fire to her skin and insides, further torturing her along with his words.

 _Best friend. Best friend. Best friend._ The phrase searing itself onto her soul, further crushing what little hope she had for the painful unrequited love she felt.

No longer able to take another second of his touch for fear of her screaming at the top of her lungs. Camicazi casually shrugged Hiccup's hand off and jumped to her feet in one fluid movement. She hoped the movement wouldn't be questioned because at the moment she would have no intelligible answer to give him.

Hiccup cast Camicazi a quick look as she sprung up quickly but didn't think further on the move and stood up as well, albeit much slower. The pair stood in an awkward silence as Hiccup waited for some kind of inclination that Camicazi, was in his corner on this whole thing. That he could rely on her, if and when he needed her.

Camicazi was silent for a completely different reason than Hiccup. She knew Hiccup was waiting for an answer but at the moment she could barely breath correctly due to the tightness in her chest let alone give him a coherent answer. So as to finally get his pleading, soulful green eyes that usually left her weak in the knees off of her she gave him a tense nod. Bitting the inside of her cheeks as she did. The coppery taste of her blood gently caressed her tongue, unfortunately increasing the unsettled swirling in her stomach.

A large smile spread across Hiccup's face and relief flooded him as he saw Camicazi give a tentative nod. He wasn't naïve to think all their problems were gone concerning Astrid and Eret but this was a start. A significant one and for that he was grateful.

"Thank you Cami," he grabbed her shoulder again as he always did. Only this time he noticed a barely there flinch as he did.

 _Strange_. He thought but decided not to press the subject. He was exhausted physically and mentally and was positive he couldn't take on anymore in depth conversations at the moment.

"Well, I'm off to bed, you should be too. It's been a long day. Night Cami." She nodded at his sincere words and gave him a quiet goodnight before watching Hiccup turn and leave towards his hut.

Her eyes followed him until the darkness finally swallowed him up leaving her once again alone on the deck. Even the lights of the healers hut, that had been brightly illuminated before now shown dark. Emphasizing how truly alone she was.

And in that moment she wondered if it was possible to love someone and hate them at the same time.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Astrid smiled fondly as she watched Hiccup wildly motion to everything around around them, as he walked beside her. He was leading her Eret and Sneaky, who was happily hopping around her and Eret's feet, on the official tour of the Edge. Giving them any and all information that might come in handy for their undetermined amount of time here.

Also along for the tour were the other riders. All of the riders except for Camicazi added their own personal thoughts and anecdotes about their time on the Edge. Most of the stories, especially Hiccup's, filled Astrid with a sense of wonder that she had never felt before. Leaving her wanting and eager to have a few of her own stories to tell, sooner rather than later.

Hiccup had just got done showing them the club house, where he explained the meal times and alternating cooking schedules, which to avoid and which to show up early to, when they started to head toward the large semi domed training area. Hiccup quickly jumped into another, very involved, story about certain training scenarios that they did here. And while Astrid was thoroughly enjoying his animated hand gestures and impossibly excited attitude, she couldn't help but let her gaze drift back to the perpetually angry blonde walking a few steps back on Hiccup's opposite side.

While the rest of the hodgepodge group had talk avidly during the tour, Camicazi hadn't uttered more than a few words the entire day, despite Hiccup looking over at her several times, referencing parts of the Edge that she designed and sharing a story or two involving her. The only response he would receive was a small nod and maybe a single word of acknowledgement. But that was it. Just as quickly as the word came out she would revert back to the bow string tenseness that she had been exuding all day.

Which is exactly what confused Astrid the most.

Everything about the girl screamed, _free_. From her unrestrained rich blonde hair that blew haphazardly through the air. To her billowy tunic and vest combination that covered her shapely curves and the dozen or so bangles and bracelets that adorned her wrists instead of the traditional and practical leather vambraces everyone else wore. She was the embodiment of a wild spirit. Something Astrid could only dream of being.

 _So why is it that she looks so carefree and rebellious but is acting so tightly wound and frigid?_ She wondered for a moment until the very girl that was plaguing her thoughts caught her eye. Sending her a look so icy it sent a chill down Astrid's spine and squashed any and all hope that the animosity between her and the other blonde would be gone come morning.

Before Astrid had anymore time to think on the matter the ragtag group of Vikings had reached the training area, where they found a single Gronckle happily munching on a pile of rocks. Without a bit of hesitation Hiccup left Astrid's side for the first time that morning and walked right up to the content Gronckle, scratching it behind the ear in a comfortable and affectionate way.

"Astrid, Eret, I would like to formally introduce you to Meatlug, Fishlegs dragon." Hiccup patted the lumpy scales and grinned in a knowing way. "Gronckles are known for their friendly nature and _nobody_ is more friendly than our very own Meatlug." Fishlegs beamed brightly at the praise as Hiccup continued. "So I thought she would be the perfect dragon for the two of you to get comfortable with first, before we move on to some of our... _moodier_ dragons." Hiccup's gaze automatically drifted to the line of dragons that were watching from outside the ring, more specifically the Monstrous Nightmare that had a penchant of setting his own rider on fire.

Astrid stared apprehensively at the boulder shaped dragon, as it paid very little attention to the crowd surrounding it. Despite her upbringing and having lived amongst dragons her entire life she had never been this close to a loose dragon of such a size. Just thinking about it how easily the dragon could kill her was as terrifying as it was awe inspiring. And while she had _many_ reservations, she trusted Hiccup; more than she thought was possible or even understood at the moment.

So if he said this rock feasting dragon was friendly, than she was going to believe it.

Eret on the other hand, looked less impressed by the docile dragon. He had seen enough 'friendly' Gronckles in his time melt a man's skin right off the bone with their lava to think this was a good idea. That the walking fishbone would be able to stop a dragon attack when not if it occurred.

But before he could voice his objections Astrid chose to chime in, her voice eager and determined.

"So how do we do this?" She said matter of factly, Eret instantly balking at the question and turning to look at the smaller woman beside him.

"You have got to be kidding me Astrid! There is _no way_ I am letting you close to that rock eating heap!" He gestured towards Meatlug and Hiccup, who now had an unamused look on his face.

"Hey! Don't talk about my Meatlug like that!" Fishlegs spoke up from behind them, his posture looking confident and assertive for the first time since Eret had met him.

"Eret…" Astrid's hushed curt voice cut through the glaring contest that Eret was now having with Hiccup. Making him take notice of her and the look of warning swimming in her crystal blue eyes. He immediately deflated and sealed his lips. The night before, after everyone had left Astrid had reiterated her desire to learn everything and anything Hiccup and his friends had to offer. Of course that meant Eret needed to play nice for his hosts. And while he mainly agreed to toning down his blatant disapproval to placate Astrid, he didn't realize this was what he was actually agreeing too.

Eret was almost momentarily proud of Astrid's newly found bold assertiveness if of course, it hadn't been so directly used on him.

Hiccup watched the small exchange and could barely contain the small grin that pulled at his lips as he watched Eret clam up, literally. His large tattooed chin snapping shut with just a single word and a glance from Astrid. Hiccup could tell now he was going to throughly enjoy having a front row seat to Astrid's growth.

Clearing his throat Hiccup drew everyone's attention back to him and off of the pair. "As I was saying, Meatlug is a big softy, so there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise." Astrid nodded eagerly while Eret grumbled but no longer protested, verbally at least.

"Okay then, so first and foremost when dealing with any dragon the first thing you have to do is establish trust. They need to trust you and you need to trust them." Hiccup gestured between Meatlug, Astrid and Eret. "Usually this would be when I would ask you to drop any weapons you might have but since you both are unarmed we'll skip that – "

"Wait," Eret interrupted, again, no longer able to keep quiet, "what does being unarmed have to do with anything? All that will do is make it easier for Meathug or _whatever_ its name is to strike us down!"

Hiccup tightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He had hoped Eret would be quiet from here on out but clearly that wasn't going to be the case. "Meatlug. Her name is _Meatlug_. And that would be true if dragons were mindless killers."

"And they're not?" Eret countered, his voice laced with heavy skepticism.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he let go of his nose, "no, no they're not. Dragons don't just attack for no reason. They only attack if they feel threatened, or if you cross into their territory, or try to hurt their hatchlings, that sort of thing. Unlike Vikings, dragons don't kill for the glory or fun of it. They tend to have a better moral compass than most men I meet. Present company included." Hiccup said, finishing strongly, his voice as clear as the point he was trying to drive home into Eret's thick skull.

Eret still looked on skeptical but chose to let the obvious slight go and stay quiet, for now. Instead he decided to digest the rest of what Hiccup had said.

While Eret could easily list off a dozen or so occasions where he had personally seen a dragon maim or kill one of his friends or crew mates, he wouldn't. Because every single one of them involved the dragon being hunted in some manner. Dozens of men with various weapons drawn as _they_ sought out and hunted down the dragons, not the other way around.

Now that he thought about it no dragon attack that he had been apart of had ever been initiated by the dragon. Always them in some way or another. Eret had to mentally suppress the strange feeling of doubt that seemed to swell up in him because of Hiccup's words. Choosing instead to stick by his what he knew and had seen his whole life.

That dragons kill – mercilessly.

And no skinny fishbone would prove that different.

Hiccup watched as the doubts raised by his speech played on Eret's face. A small feeling of victory fluttered inside of him. He knew by the way Eret's features hardened only moments later that he hadn't fully won the war of Eret's prejudice towards dragons. But he had chipped away at the man's defenses and that was a win in its self.

"So anyways, trust." Hiccup began, feeling even stronger than before. "If you want to bond with a dragon you have to trust them and in turn have them trust you. And once you have a dragons trust-well…there's nothing they won't do for you." He finished with a smile, directed wholly at Astrid. Hoping his words would chip away at her internal walls as well.

And they did.

Feeling emboldened by Hiccup's words Astrid made the brazen decision to slowly walk towards him and Meatlug. Surprising not only herself but everyone else present. Astrid stopped a few steps from Hiccup and Meatlug, who had finally stopped eating and taken notice of the stranger, narrowing her acidic yellow eyes in Astrid's direction. Curiosity and hesitation swirling in their serpentine depths.

After a few tense seconds of staring Hiccup closed the short distance between he and Astrid, a calming smile on his face as he took her free un-injured hand into his own. For a moment Astrid didn't know what to make of the intimate gesture. Hiccup had never made such a bold move before, especially in front of everyone. Dragons included.

The comforting smile never left Hiccup's face as he gently lifted Astrid's hand out in front of her, palm flat into the air. "You have to show her that you won't hurt her and in return that you trust her not to hurt you. This will do that." He whispered quietly next to her ear. His body now curved around her own, holding her arm out steady and moving her slowly forward.

Astrid's body gave a slight tremble, which was not entirely due to the fact that she was dangling her hand helplessly in front of a dragon. But more so because of the man scandalously pressed against her. Astrid prayed Hiccup didn't notice as she tried to stay focused on the task literally in front of her. In an attempt to cease any further embarrassing movements Astrid began to mentally recite proper etiquette for hosting a feast. Hoping it would distract her from the Hiccup _and_ the large dragon getting dangerously close to her.

 _Never let your guests mead cup run dry. Always include or be aware of your guests traditions, so as not to offend. Always…always…_

Astrid gulped audibly loosing her train of thought as Hiccup's hand tightened around her wrist, no doubt he had definitely felt her shake then.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered again, his breath puffing on her slightly reddened cheek. Accelerating her heart rate further. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was so soothing and assured, as he assumed Astrid's tremble was due to the fire breathing dragon in front of them.

Sending a quick thank you to the Gods for not being found out, Astrid nodded. Happily playing along with what Hiccup thought was causing her such internal strife.

With Hiccup's help Astrid closed the distance between her and Meatlug, stopping within a fingertips reach of the dragon. Seconds ticked by feeling more like minutes with her hand extended in the air as nothing happened.

Then just as she was about to question Hiccup as to why they stopped short it happened. A surprisingly gentle bumpy snout pressed directly into her palm. Meatlug rubbed the delicate skin of her palm with her nose, giving it an occasional puff of hot breath as she got aquatinted with Astrid. Her eyes wide and dilated as they pierced Astrid, who in turn couldn't dare look away for even a second.

And just as Astrid was beginning to become familiar with Meatlug's reptilian touch, it was over. The dragon pulled away. Seemingly happy again and no longer concerned by Astrid's presence, she choose instead to go back to munching on her rock pile. Leaving Astrid and Hiccup standing alone, their hands still joined, bodies close and minds reeling.

After a few shaky breaths Astrid slowly pulled her now obviously trembling hand back towards her chest. In the process severing part of her connection with Hiccup. Just a few moments ago she would have take extreme notice of the loss of their joined hands. But now was not a few moments ago. Now, well now everything was different. The foundation that Astrid had built her entire life on had just crumbled beneath her feet. Leaving her to helplessly tumble, as she tried to find purchase in anything that could keep her from drowning. Anything that could help her make sense of what her perception of reality had just become.

And that's when she felt his hand again.

Demurely resting on her shoulder, pulling her back to the present.

And it was then, as she locked her eyes with Hiccup's telling gaze that she knew, definitively now, that everything she had ever been told about dragons was a lie. All of it an out right horrible, deadly lie.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Anyone need their daily dose of angst?

-Lizby


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The mood in the club house that evening was nothing short of festive. Plates filled with yak-chops, cooked cabbage and freshly baked bread slathered in yak-butter sat in front of all the riders and their guests. All thanks to Heather and her expert cooking skills. Raucous laughter flowed through the air as stories were exchanged amongst those present. Everyone, minus Camicazi, very happy to spill a story or two about their adventures to Astrid and the still mostly closed off Eret. And the reason for everyone's joyous and carefree attitudes?

The day had gone wonderful. More than wonderful.

After Astrid had, had her epiphany with Meatlug. Where she had realized she had been misled and lied to about dragons her entire life. She immediately wanted to meet and bond with all of the riders dragons. Which she did. Barf and Belch along with Windshear offered her no resistance when she went to greet them. Hookfang gave her a quick once over, before snuggling agreeably into her side, careful not to burn her unlike his own rider. Much to Snotlout's chagrin. Even Stormfly met with the newcomer. Camicazi, unable to tell her beloved dragon otherwise, had to watch as the Deadly Nadder welcome Astrid. Picking a few times at her lengthy golden braid. A move that seemed to only spur her dislike for Astrid even more.

While Toothless had, had several interactions with Astrid by now, the two hadn't been able to interact much past flying. So once he saw his opportunity to slather Astrid down in his infamous saliva he moved in. Careful not to pounce on her, as he would with Hiccup, he plopped right down in front of her and began happily licking her face. While Astrid laughed at the action, Eret found the encounter well beyond his comfort zone. Quickly plucking Astrid up and away from the reach of Toothless's serpentine tongue.

Which left the dragon narrowing his gaze and grumbling at the older man for ending his fun early.

After the introductions and bondings Hiccup and the others shared with Astrid tips and tricks about their specific dragons. Also giving her demonstrations of their abilities and unique characteristics. Astrid seemed to soak up the information. Having never really been taught anything past etiquette and other heavy academic lessons. Eret, of course, knew everything they were saying and showing them. He had seen the way a Zippleback spewed gas before igniting it plenty of times. Usually though it involved burnt flesh and burning boats.

The hours got away from the small group, causing them to miss their afternoon meal. So upon hearing several rumbling stomachs, his own included, Hiccup called it a day. Which left them to where they were now, in the clubhouse, filling their stomachs full, in mild celebration of how well the day went.

"So Grimborn Princess tell us, what's a normal day like for you?" Snotlout asked, mouth full of chewed up yak meat, as he took advantage of a small lull in conversation around the table.

Astrid openly grimaced, disgusted at the sight of the juices in his mouth falling onto the table below as he spoke. So much so that she completely ignored his slight put down by calling her Princess.

 _My_ _tutor_ _would_ _have_ _a_ _field_ _day_ _with_ _him_. She quickly thought, before answering the piggish male rider.

"Well for one," she cleared her throat, "during my meals I tend to swallow my food before I speak." She told him a smug smile pulling at her lips. Her response earning several laughs and a deep blush from Snotlout who promptly, and loudly, swallowed the chewed meat in his mouth. Before slumping in his chair and mumbling under his breath, something akin to 'shut up, Astrid'.

Once the laughter died down Astrid continued, "other than the occasional trips to the markets," Astrid cast a quick smile at Hiccup who returned it immediately, "it mostly consists of various lessons with my tutors, meals with my brothers – if they are available and when Eret let's me free – time in the village." She finished with a shrug. Realizing for not the first time that her highly structured day was not all that exciting. Especially compared to the residents of the Edge. Where everyday is a new adventure.

"Sounds kind of boring." Ruffnut concluded quickly. Her twin nodding along with her assessment.

"Yeah, where is the chaos? The pranks? The _boars_?" Tuffnut pressed. To which Astrid just rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know Tuff, not everyone likes those sort of things." Fishlegs interjected. Saving Astrid from answering the ridiculous questions. Though she did have to agree with Ruffnut. Her life was fairly boring.

Or at least it used to be.

Fishlegs turned to Astrid once he was done with chastising Tuffnut his face brimming with renewed excitement. "So Astrid, what sorts of things were you taught by your tutors?" Astrid cocked an eyebrow at Fishlegs question. Surprised the enormous man would be so energetically interested in such a thing. Though, she could tell Fishlegs was much more than just his hulking size she didn't know yet how much.

Fishlegs flustered at Astrid's curious gaze, realizing he may have come off a bit too strong with his questioning. "S-Sorry, the reason I ask is because education and learning are passions of mine. Unfortunately, Berk doesn't have any formal way of teaching its youth. It's mainly left to the child's parents. Which, in my parents case, they took very seriously but in others…" he trailed off as he cast a glance at Snotlout, who was currently using a yak bone to pick pieces of meat wedged between his teeth. "…well, you see."

Astrid nodded in understanding, she too saw the ill effects of lack of education in the children of the Hunter tribe. Which is why in her free time she enjoyed reading with them and teaching them their runes. In her opinion just because their parents couldn't read or write didn't mean they should be destined to a similar fate.

"Umm well, when I was younger I focused mainly on reading, writing my runes and etiquette classes. But as I've gotten older I've been able to learn about different cultures, languages, art. I've even had music and dance tutors." She said proudly. While Astrid may not have always liked or even agreed with her teachings, mainly etiquette, she was proud of what she had accomplished academically. Something most girls were not afforded.

A scoff could be heard from the space that Eret occupied against the outer wall of the clubhouse. Where he was leaning against the wood, chewing a yak-chop, instead of joining the now larger group around the table.

Astrid cocked and eyebrow at her friend, "is there something you would like to add?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "oh nothing, just remembering those several long months when you were learning the violin." A smirk curled Eret's lip, "or should I say, _tried_ to learn the violin." Astrid's mouth dropped slightly as a blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"W-What do you mean _tried_?" She asked, aghast at what he was implying.

"Astrid," he began with a smug grin, "while you maybe very accomplished in many things, music is most certainly not one of them." Astrid sputtered a bit but Eret continued. "Your brother got so many complaints about, and I quote, 'the sounds of cats being tortured' coming from your tutoring room that he finally had to fire the man. And thank the Gods because I was running out of cotton to shove in my ears." He finished unceremoniously. As if he was telling her the weather outside and not an embarrassing secret.

The room was bleakly silent as Eret finished, everyone's eyes darting back and forth before the entire table erupted into laughter moments later, even Camicazi wearing a smug smirk.

Astrid still hadn't recovered from Eret's confession, her mouth still dropped in mock horror. It was only when she felt Hiccup place his hand on her arm, catching her shocked gaze with his mirth filled one did she realize the hilarity of what was said and joined the group laughing. While the laughter was at her own expense, Astrid paid no mind. She laughed along with them and at the same time was pleasantly pleased with how well she and to a lesser level Eret were meshing with the dragon riding group. Very pleased.

The laughter finally died down but Hiccup's hand still hadn't left her arm, it's firm yet gentle grip sending pleasant tingles through the exposed skin. Skin that was not usually so accessible and open for others to see, let alone grab.

With a final squeeze Hiccup let go of her arm, still smiling directly at her.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad." Astrid rolled her eyes but kept the grateful smile pointed in his direction.

She shook her head, "No, now that I think about it – it was pretty bad." She chuckled and shrugged, "so much for my music career. I guess I'll have to stick to knowing how to properly host and eat a meal." To emphasize her point she straightened her back and cut her into her yak-chop with her knife. Slicing off a small piece before placing it demurely in her mouth. A complete contrast to how Snotlout was _still_ shoveling food into his mouth at a nauseating pace.

"Maybe a few etiquette lessons wouldn't be such a bad thing. Us vikings aren't exactly known for our decorum." Hiccup said cringing slightly at Snotlout's behavior, while giving her an empathetic shrug.

Looking to steer the conversation away from his cousins grotesque table manners Hiccup sifted through his mind for another question to ask Astrid. Ready to absorb any and all information she may offer.

The whole day in Hiccup's mind had been an absolute success. He had shown Astrid the truth about dragons. That they're not bloodthirsty killing animals like she had been taught. She bonded instantly with all the riders dragons, something he not even he and the riders were able to accomplish in a single day. And to top off the already overly successful day he was learning more about the young woman who had totally and fully captured his attention.

"Anyhow, other than tutors and market visits, what else fills your time?" He finally asked.

Astrid thought for a moment, her nose wrinkling and mouth pursing in an adorable way as she did. At least in Hiccup's opinion.

"I love to travel. When I'm able." Hiccup felt his grin broaden.

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked without hesitation.

Despite all the island hopping he and his friends had done around the Archipelago and more-so lately just outside the fog bank, Hiccup really hadn't seen as much as he truly wanted. It only took a handful of flights on Toothless for the itch to travel, see far beyond Berk's shores, to take hold. Unfortunately, the itch had yet to be fully scratched. Stifled by responsibility to his Father, Berk and stopping the dragon hunters.

"Well last year I accompanied my brother on his visit to Rome." She said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Rome?!" Hiccup excitedly asked. Astrid nodded just as exuberantly back.

"Wow! Y-you have to tell me everything! What was Rome like? What about the Romans? I-I've heard so many stories – DRAGONS!" His voice momentarily reached a fevered pitch.

"What types of dragons are there? Any new species, or – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hiccup slow down." Astrid's one good arm shot out as she spoke. Grabbing a hold of Hiccup's rapidly moving arms. Which had been getting precariously close to striking her or Heather, who sat on his other side, in their exuberance. "Calm down." She said, letting go of one of his arms when it had finally stopped moving.

"Now, Rome. Let me think…" Tapping her chin in contemplation, Astrid quickly thought about her time in the foreign land. "Well for one its hot. Very, very hot. And they dress in much less than we do." She gestured at Hiccup's many layers and long sleeves. "The Romans themselves, well they tend to be…um –" Astrid struggled to find a word to appropriately describe the Romans and their rather _eccentric_ behaviors.

"– Perverts." Eret interjected.

"Eret!" Blue eyes flew open as thin trimmed eyebrows shot up Astrid's forehead in shock.

Eret shrugged but didn't look at all dissuaded from what he said. "What? It's the truth and you know it." He gave her a pointed look.

Astrid calmed a bit and rattled off as diplomatic of an answer as she could to counter Eret. "They're very…liberal in their behaviors that's all. Much, _much_ more open than Vikings."

"Perverts." Eret muttered under his breath. The exchange causing girlish giggling from the twins and Snotlout. No doubt from their imaginations running wild.

Hiccup cleared his throat, drawing Astrid's attention back to him and away from Eret. "So what about the dragons? Any different types than around here? Oh, I bet with the warm climates–"

"–No." Astrid abruptly cut of Hiccup's excited rantings. The one word answer stilling him immediately.

Confusion flooded Hiccup, as he digested Astrid's abrupt answer. "W-what do you mean, 'no'? Like no, there's no new types? Or–"

"No, as in, there's no dragons, Hiccup. None…well, at least no wild dragons that is." She finished, looking away slightly as the weight of what she had said began to sink in.

"B-but how? Where did they…how could…that makes no sense!" Hiccup frantically asked. All his earlier enthusiasm gone. Now replaced by confusion and distress.

Astrid froze as Hiccup's worried gaze bore into her own. She knew the words to say. _Knew_ the answers to his questions. But _knew_ the answers would devastate him. Hel, they devastated her now that she knew the truth about dragons. And a selfish place in her heart also knew that what she needed to tell him might set back all the progress they had made thus far.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for Astrid, the opportunity to gently reveal the truth to Hiccup and his friends was ripped away from her only moments later. As Eret pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and stalked towards Hiccup. A grim smile now scrawled on his face.

"That's because…they're all dead, dragon boy."

 _That_ seemed to get Hiccup's attention. Along with all of the other riders. Seeing that Eret continued smugly, "The Romans hunted until every last dragon there was dead or had fled elsewhere. You see, the Romans are a particular bunch, not just because of their open behavior in the bedroom but also for all the ways they devised to use a dragon. Some of them are pretty ingenious if you ask me."

Thick eyebrows furrowed as Hiccup processed what Eret had said. Dozens of questions running through his analytical mind. Each worse than the one before.

"So…w-what were you doing there? If there were no dragons…then…"

"We were bringing them the dragons, obviously." Eret's grin widened as he saw any hope left on Hiccup's face flee.

It was the first bright spot in his over all repugnant day.

While Eret had to concede on the fact that there might be _some_ truth to what Hiccup was practically preaching at the alter of dragon lovers. They obviously weren't killing the rebel vikings but he concluded that must be some sort of trick. A freak occurrence. Not the norm. And it would take much more than a few pets to change Eret's mind on the matter.

"My particular favorite are the dragon fights. Romans sure do _love_ their dragon fights. They have this giant arena called the colosseum. Hundreds watch and cheer as the two beast tear each other apart." Eret chuckled at the horrified looks on the riders faces.

"They even use slaves to fight the dragons. Gods, is that a blood bath –"

"Eret!" Astrid shrieked. Standing abruptly from her seat, glaring at her friend and bodyguard. "That is enough!" Her voice slipped back into that same commanding tone that Hiccup had bore witness to the first time they had met. A tone that he had noted then had sounded strikingly familiar but was unable to place. Of course now he knew exactly where he had heard the tone.

Viggo. His enemy.

Her brother.

And just like that the mood in the clubhouse dropped to a frigid level.

Everyone present remembering just who exactly they were conversing, laughing, _joking_ with. And while they knew, Hiccup especially, that they couldn't and _wouldn't_ hold Astrid accountable for the sins of her brothers, they couldn't help the sudden unease they felt. The angry chill creeping up their spines as they thought of the vividly painted picture of atrocities the Grimborn brothers had committed and to a much lesser extent, Astrid.

Astrid pulled her stern glare from Eret, who had yet to wipe the grim smirk off his face and towards Hiccup and the rest of the table. What she saw there made her heart skip a beat. Everyone, besides Camicazi – who wore a smirk similar to Eret's, had their head down looking troubled as they obviously avoided catching her gaze. The most troubled out of the small group was, of course, Hiccup. Who didn't even bother sneaking quick glances at her like the others. His thick eyebrows were furrowed and a deep line creased his forehead as he stared intensely at his half empty plate. While his fists lay balled in his lap. As if he was trying to restrain himself from lashing out at something.

 _Or_ _someone_. She thought woefully. The pain from that thought hitting her harder than she could have thought possible.

Not bothering to sit back down Astrid took an unsteady step back from the circular table and turned her back to the still silent group.

"Thank you for the meal, but…I believe it's time for Eret and I to turn in. All the activity today seems to have caught up with me." Astrid told them in her all too formal voice. Though an undercurrent of unease could be plainly heard amongst the words.

Leaving no room for discussion she moved towards Eret before grabbing his bicep with her perfectly manicured nails. A subtle reminder of a life that seemed completely foreign to her now but clearly not to the others. And without any further exchanges pulled the hulking man out of the clubhouse and into the night.

If Astrid had bothered to glance back before disappearing out the clubhouse door, she would have seen Hiccup's piercing gaze following her every move; regret and guilt lacing his green depths.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Wow, been a minute huh?**

 **-Lizby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning proved to be incredibly dreary. Rain had been on and off since the middle of the night. Only letting up for short periods before torrents drenched The Edge and all those who occupied it.

Heather and Fishlegs had dropped by Astrid and Eret's temporary lodging during a small break in the rain earlier that morning. Dropping off a basket of food and mugs of water and to tell the pair that until the rain stopped for good to stay in their hut. Direct orders from Hiccup, who like the rest of the riders was staying holed up in his hut as well, riding out the storm.

Astrid thanked the pair, though she felt a twist in her stomach as she realized Hiccup had sent them over. Instead of coming himself. Most likely because he was still unable to face her after yesterday's incident.

She still hadn't said a word to Eret since their unceremonious exit from the clubhouse the night before. Her anger for her friend and keeper far to great to have any sort of conversation with the man that didn't involve immense amounts of yelling. So instead the two avoided all contact, eye, physical, everything and sat in silence. Eret keeping himself busy working out, while Astrid read the small library of medical scrolls the riders kept on hand.

Anything to distract herself.

Astrid had just finished a particularly interesting scroll, that gave detailed instructions on treating the scourge of Odin, when there was a knock on the door to the healers hut. Eret shot Astrid a questioning look before opening the door. Only to find a slightly fidgety Hiccup standing there. His gaze darting up and down bashfully behind his bangs.

"What do you want?" Eret asked without preamble. Clearly not happy to see the lanky leader of the dragon riders.

"Hello, to you too." Hiccup mumble sardonically, scratching the back of his head as he snuck a quick glance past Eret at Astrid's silent form. Her eyes darting just as nervously and obviously at him as his own.

An awkward silence passed over the three, as Hiccup continued to stand in the huts doorway. Trading glances on and off with Astrid, Hiccup almost forgot the reason he had come to the hut in the first place.

With an obvious eye roll Eret finally spoke up. "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Eret. Behave." Astrid warned quietly. The first words she had spoken between the two since the night before. And if he continued on his current path, they would be the last words for quiet a while. Instantly Eret shut his mouth. Catching the warning tone in Astrid's words.

Seeing her keeper finally quiet Astrid moved forward toward Hiccup, stopping right beside Eret. "How can we help you, Hiccup?"

"Well I was hoping to speak with you Astrid." Hiccup glanced at Eret's narrowed amber eyes briefly before connecting back with Astrid. "Privately," he added. Eying Eret again.

The storm that had been raging all night and into the morning was currently just a slow misty drizzle. But with audible thunder and looming dark clouds in the distance Astrid knew it wouldn't be long before the storm was hitting them once again in full force.

Without hesitation Astrid gave Hiccup a silent nod before reaching behind her and grabbing a wool blanket to drape over her bare shoulders. Still not quiet used to having so much skin exposed yet, she covered herself.

"Astrid, where in Midgard are you going?" Eret frantically questioned as she passed him.

Pausing just long enough to answer him Astrid caught Eret's confused gaze. "He asked to speak to me alone, Eret. So, we are going some where. Alone." She told him pointedly, leaving no room for discussion as she drew the blanket closer around her shoulder and headed out the door. Past Eret and stopping next to Hiccup.

Hiccup watched the exchange tentatively, quietly surprised that Astrid was so fervently passionate about speaking with him. After last night he was more than prepared for a negative response from her. Her anger completely justified in his mind due to his actions, or non-actions as it was.

Seeing that Hiccup wasn't going to make the first move to leave, Astrid took the initiative and began swiftly walking away from the two silent men. Heading where, she really didn't know. Hiccup waited only a breath after she started walking to follow her. Not bothering to utter a goodbye or even a glance at Eret before falling into step beside the determined blonde.

The pair walked slowly in an un-comfortable silence. Crossing wet bridges in no particular direction. It was only when they stepped onto the platform of the stables did Hiccup speak up.

"I uh, see you're not wearing your sling." He said, pausing and pointing limply toward her free arm.

Astrid nodded, "yeah, it was feeling better this morning so I decided to ditch the sling. Hopefully I won't regret that decision."

Hiccup smirked and the pair fell back into a momentary silence. "Um, so how about we check on the dragons?" He asked, hand scratching the back of his neck in that nervous yet endearing way Astrid was beginning to cherish.

With a tentative nod, Hiccup led Astrid into the stables, where all the riders dragons were carefully stored away in their assigned pens.

"We put them in here during storms. You see, the thunder and lightning can spook them and unfortunately no matter how well bonded and trained a dragon is, if they get spooked instincts kick in. Which can end up being very dangerous for even the most experienced rider." He told her, gesturing to all the slightly on edge dragons, as they paced their pens in unrest.

Astrid nodded. Still marveled by the fact that this man and his friends could accomplish such an enormous feat, like training a dragon. When for thousands of years before them no one had even come close. Or even tried. Mainly her brothers and all of the Hunter tribesman before them.

Astrid spied an empty bench towards the back of the stables and without asking strode over to the simple wood bench and sat down. Leaving enough room beside her for another person. Specifically, the auburn haired man that had accompanied her to said stables.

Thankfully, Hiccup didn't need further instructions and sat down beside her.

"So," Hiccup began hesitantly, "I wanted to apologize for last night." Astrid's eyes widened at his words. "I-I wasn't mad. Well, not at you at least. I was more _surprised_ than anything." Hiccup's hands balled in his lap and his gaze turned to the floor as he gave his account from the night before. "I know who you are Astrid and I-I don't blame you for your brothers actions…but I have to admit, it's going to take me some time to not have some kind of reaction to their actions." He paused and pulled his eyes from his mismatched feet and toward Astrid. Determination now lacing them. "But I _promise_ , I won't ever react, or as it was, not react, like I did last night. Not ever again."

Surprised couldn't cover what Astrid was feeling right now. She had accepted Hiccup's invitation to speak because _she_ had been the one planning on apologizing for the night before. Not him. As far as Astrid was concerned, Hiccup had done nothing wrong as he took in Eret's taunts and jabs.

Still in her astonished state Astrid could see Hiccup waiting for a response and uttered the first thing to came to her mind.

"I didn't go to the fights." She blurted out.

"Um, what?" Hiccup questioned, throughly confused.

Astrid cringed instantly at her words. _Stupid_ , _stupid_ _stupid_. She internally scolded.

She cleared her throat, "the fights. The dragon fights, in Rome. I-I never went to them. Ever." Realization finally dawned on Hiccup as she clarified her remarks.

"Even back then before I knew all of _this_." She gestured to the penned dragons. Who seemed to be getting more and more restless as the rain picked up outside. Thunder booming ominously closer to The Edge.

"I couldn't – no – wouldn't go to the fights. They are absolutely barbaric, especially when it was those poor slaves fighting." Astrid shook her head, as of the action would erase the images of the solitary time she made the mistake of being outside the coliseum after a fight. Seeing the mangled bodies being carted away by mules had turned her stomach to the point of vomiting behind a wall and still did now.

A gentle hand on her shoulder and caring green eyes brought her out of those horrid memories. Grounding Astrid back to the present. Back to the small bench she and Hiccup occupied, inside of the large dragon stable, where a storm was building right outside the doors.

Astrid shot Hiccup a grateful smile, "thanks, but like I was saying, I never went – I never did really anything when it concerned my families business. But I did benefit from it. Trips. Gifts. My ship, that's now at the bottom of the ocean." She told him with a hint of shame tinging her voice.

"I'm not completely blameless in this. So you're allowed to be angry at me. _I'm_ angry at me, Hiccup." With both hands now free Astrid gently lifted Hiccup's hand from her shoulder. Warming the chilled flesh as she surrounded it with her own. Once that was done she continued.

"And while I appreciate your apology, don't bother. I came with you today because, well…I thought you were mad at me and I was planning on apologizing... to you." She finished sheepishly. Hands still surrounding Hiccup's as she glanced at him timidly.

Hiccup's mouth gaped as he struggled to find his words. "Y-you thought I was mad, at _you_?" Hiccup couldn't hide the astonishment from his voice, especially when Astrid gave him a tentative nod.

"Astrid. I-I was never mad at you. Eret? Yes. But-but, not you." He corrected fervently. Hiccup never _ever_ wanted Astrid to think he was mad at her. Especially for something or _someone_ , so obviously out of her control. And if anything was clear to Hiccup, Eret was not one to be controlled easily.

Astrid felt the nervous ball of tension imbedded in her core unwind and slowly dissipate at Hiccup's words. She hadn't even been aware herself of how much she feared just the notion that Hiccup was angry with her. Feared that their budding friendship and possible more was snuffed out before it could even flourish and grow properly.

"So, just forget that." Hiccup squeezed their conjoined hands in reassurance, bringing a wide smile to her face. "Not mad at all. Not even a little bit." Hiccup let out a nervous laugh, focusing on their linked hands. "Actually–" He began before an ear-splitting eruption of wood and noise rang out around them.

Drowning out any and all further words in one spectacular second.

For Hiccup, storms had always been a fascination to him. A marvel of the Gods, Thor in particular. A quick shower could nourish dry lands, bringing bountiful crops and full lakes for livestock to drink from. While a long drawn out rainfall could cause rivers to swell and villages to flood. And from a distance the impressive flashes of lightening amongst the clouds, the wide sheets of rain falling down and the loud blasts of thunder could easily be seen as somewhat beautiful.

His fascination had even gotten him in trouble in the past. When he learned the very painful lesson that metal attracts lightening.

But none of what he had seen or experienced before could prepare him for the swirling monster of a storm that was bearing down on them now. As lightening, that burned brighter and hotter than any dragon fire imaginable ripped a hole through the stables roof and ignited the surrounding wood almost instantaneously into a flurry of flames.

Hiccup's instincts took hold the moment the lightening struck. Pulling Astrid down to the floor and throwing his body over hers. Shielding her smaller frame from the falling debris. A mixture of fractured wood and flames, that was now raining down upon them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shrieked, her face pressed tightly against Hiccup's shoulder as he curled his body around her own.

The eruption of sound, wood and flames had taken Astrid by complete surprise. Leaving her only able to duck slightly before Hiccup's keen reflexes kicked in and took them both to floor. No doubt having honed such rapid knee-jerk abilities from his years of dragon riding and training.

Once the initial debris from the lightening strike had fallen Hiccup unfurled from Astrid, taking in the rapidly deteriorating scene around them. Every dragon was now in an absolute panic as the fire spread through the roofs rafters and down the walls. Thrashing and pounding against their locked cage doors. Fervently trying to escape the flames and smoke that meant imminent death for any and all creatures.

Hiccup let out a choked breath, gathering Astrid in his arms as he stood them up. "We have to free them!" He practically shouted, barely able to hear himself over the roar of the fire and the sound of the collapsing stables. Astrid needed no further instructions, knowing exactly who needed to be freed and who had to do it.

Without any further discussion Hiccup pulled away from Astrid, leaving her standing alone as he raced toward the locked dragon pens. Smoke filled Astrid's lungs as she took several stumbling steps towards the closest pen to her. A smaller one filled with several panicked night terrors.

Astrid made quick work getting the frightened terrors out. Who upon seeing the open door, quickly fled toward the giant double door entrance. Along with the several dragons Hiccup had already managed to release on his own. Once they had all been freed, Astrid moved on to the next caged dragon.

Barf and Belch.

The usually mischievous dragon now looked anything but . Smashing its dual heads into the door and walls; trying _desperately_ to escape it's now smoke filled pen.

Astrid grasped for purchase on the roughly forged metal lock as she attempted to open it. The heavy metal lock caught immediately, stopping Astrid from opening the door. Never before had Astrid cursed her sheltered, pampered life as much as she did now. The lifestyle had afforded her great opportunities. Education. Travel. Luxury, many could only dream of. But at a cost.

It had left her weak.

Physically, pathetically, _weak_.

With all of her limited strength Astrid pulled and pulled on the lock. Dented from what looked like a piece of the fallen roof. The hot metal began to cut and blister her skin as her muscles and still injured shoulder screamed in protest. Begging her to stop, pleading to not push any further.

Instead she doubled down her efforts. Readjusting her bloodied grasp before wrenching the lock with everything she had in her.

And if by a miracle or maybe her own stubborn determination, the door opened.

Swinging wildly and throwing Astrid unceremoniously back to the stables wooden floor.

Astrid let out a choked laugh as she sat up. Choosing in that moment to ignore the smoke burning her lungs, her aching bloodied hands and straining muscles to watch Barf and Belch flee. Proud couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling right now. And when she wasn't sitting on the floor of a burning building she vowed to take a moment and celebrate her accomplishment. But until then…

"Are you okay?" Hiccup's nasally voice wheezed beside her. Drawing her attention from the now gone dragon and toward the only other person in the building.

Hiccup's face was smudged with ash and sweat beaded his brow. His chest heaved with every breath. Exhaustion written over all over him. And yet, despite all of that his eyes stayed solely focused on Astrid. Worry only for her surging in them and none for himself. Mustering up a nod, Astrid reached for Hiccup's outstretched hand and stood with his assistance.

"They're all free. We have to go!" Astrid nodded again and felt herself being pushed forward by Hiccup.

Astrid had just crossed the threshold of the stables, rain hitting her like a wall, when she heard the sickeningly familiar crack of lightening striking far-far to close. The sting of electricity licked across Astrid's skin. Standing the hair on her arms as she was flung forward onto the deck of the stable. Astrid landed roughly in the stables deck, skidding a short distance before coming to a painful rest.

Muscles strained in protest as Astrid sat up. Bracing herself with one arm behind her, she looked back at the still aflame stables. And that's when she saw the most heartbreaking sight she could have ever dare imagine.

Hiccup.

Splayed across the stable floor.

Limbs angled like that of a broken doll.

Completely still.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Who doesn't like blindsided with a twist?**

 **-Lizby**


End file.
